Don't be so amazing or I'll miss you too much
by myparamour
Summary: I originally started this story on Quizilla but I've decided to move it over here, just like I did with my Draco one. This is a story about a girl named Elena who transferred from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you almost ready? I've got the car running outside and your bags are in the trunk."

I took a deep breath and slowly released it before I nodded my head.

"Yes, daddy. Just give me a second."

He smiled at me before turning around and walking down the stairs towards the door.

I looked at myself in my vanity and leaned forward, fixing my lipgloss.

I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for my first day at my new school.

I stood up from my seat and walked over to the wall, shutting off the light before looking behind me one last time and closing my bedroom door.

I rushed out the door and sat in the front seat.

"I promise you'll be alright."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous is all."

My dad gave me a look as if he didn't believe me.

"Okay, well, maybe a lot nervous."

"You'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"I'll try."

As I said goodbye to my father at the train station a wave of fear washed over me.

I'd always suffered from shyness and was not looking forward to having to meet new people.

I was instantly very appreciative of my mother who had previously taken me to the train station earlier in the summer to show me where in the hell platform 9 ¾ was. I walked straight towards it but had to stop due to the entrance being blocked.

"Excuse me?"

The group of people turned around and looked at me as if I was some kind of freak being they'd never seen before.

"Um, could I get by please?"

The two identical boys moved aside to let me pass.

"Thank you."

I rushed through as I pulled my bag along behind me.

As soon as I reached the train I was aware of the cliques of people that surrounded me.

I handed my bags to the porter and walked up the few steps into the train.

As I walked down the aisle I silently prayed that I would be able to find an empty compartment.

To my immense relief I was able to locate one about half way down the train.

I slid the door open and closed it behind me before taking a seat next to the window.

As I peered outside I saw the two identical boys emerge from the platform along with four other people.

I frowned as I realized that other than the first years I was most likely the only person here who didn't have a single friend.

I was startled as the train began to move and began to laugh at myself for being so jumpy.

I turned to my right as the door was slid open and revealed two girls who looked around my age.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here. Would you mind if we sat with you?"

It took a moment for me to think of an appropriate response, "sure. It's fine."

I became very nervous and placed my hands into my lap and began to fiddle with my fingers.

The second girl who walked through the door sat down beside me and outstretched her hand, "I'm Angelina. You must be new."

I looked down at her hand for a moment before I shook hers with mine.

"Hey, yeah I am. My name's Elena."

She pointed towards the other girl in the compartment, "this is Alicia. We're both in fifth year. What about you?"

I became excited on the inside to know that at least I at least kind of know some people in the same year as me.

"Same as you."

Alicia looked at me and opened her mouth to talk, "how come you're just starting at Hogwarts now? Did you move from another school?"

"I actually went to Beauxbatons for a while but I got tired of it."

"Really? How come?"

"To be honest I just felt out of place there a lot of the time. Plus I wanted to be closer to home."

They both nodded at me before the door slid open again, revealing another girl who introduced herself as Sarah.

"It's nice to meet you."

I released my hand from hers before leaning back into my seat.

"We thought you'd be with Fred and George."

"I was but then Oliver came in and Katie was all over him. I just spent the whole summer having to listen to her talk about him, I wanted a chance to get away."

"Who's Oliver?"

The three of them turned to me and began to laugh.

Alicia reached over and patted my knee, "sorry. I almost forgot. He's the quidditch captain and in seventh year. You'll meet him later, and Katie, I'm assuming."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, do you know what house you're in?"

"I have no idea, no. Why? Are all of you in the same house?"

"Yeah. We're all in Gryffindor. So hopefully you get in there too."

I gulped, "I hope so."

I breathed a massive sigh of relief as the hat declared that I would be placed into Gryffindor.

I jumped down from the chair and walked over to the table where Alicia had saved a seat for me.

I smiled at her, "I really hate being on display in front of everybody."

"Don't worry, you looked great up there."

I looked across the table at one of the identical boys and laughed, "um, thank you."

Alicia placed her hand on my shoulder and introduced them as Fred and George Weasley.

"They're in fifth too."

"Oh, nice."

I felt someone sit down beside me. I looked to my left and couldn't help but smile. I tried my best to hide it but I'm really not sure if I accomplished that.

"Hi."

He laughed and reached his hand out to grab a drink. "Hi. I'm Oliver."

Damnit. The one Katie likes.

"I'm Elena."

"I know."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "you know?"

He laughed again as he took a sip and placed his drink down onto the table.

"I just watched you get sorted. Remember that part where your name was called?"

I instantly felt like an idiot and moved my hair behind my ears, "Oh. Right."

He smiled at me, "it's okay. Don't worry about it."

Throughout the rest of dinner I found it hard to not stare at him.

I tried my best not to but I found it to be very difficult and I was hoping that no one else had noticed it.

"Come on, Elena. We're going to our house now."

I looked towards Sarah and nodded, "okay."

I stood up from my seat and followed them towards the door.

Sarah linked her arm with mine as she pulled me through the halls and towards the Gryffindor house.

As she uttered the password I made a mental note that I really needed to remember the password for future reference.

"Holy shit. This is amazing."

She laughed at me and lead me up the stairs towards our room.

"Your things are over there, I think, next to your bed."

I walked towards the bed situated beside the window and opened my trunk.

I picked up a pile of clothes and began to unpack.

I sighed once I was finished and sat down onto my bed.

"So, what do you think of it so far?"

"It's alright. It's usually hard for me to start at a new place."

"How come?"

"It's really hard for me to talk to people if I don't know them. I've struggled since I was younger."

"Seriously? I hadn't noticed."

She closed her dresser drawer and walked over to me, "come on. I'm sure everyone else is downstairs."

I followed her back down the stairs and found everyone sitting on the couch and around the fire.

I saw a few faces that I hadn't seen before but I was quickly introduced to all of them.

There were two other people my age named Lee and Katie as well as three younger people named Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, everyone."

There was a collective group hello as I watched Sarah sit down next to Angelina.

"Elena."

I looked towards the fire and saw Oliver sitting close to it.

"Come sit."

I smiled greatly on the inside as I approached him and sat down.

Everyone started having their own mini conversations with one another as I sat in silence for a few moments.

"I hope you like it here."

I looked up at Oliver, "Same. I'm sure I will, though."

He pointed towards himself, "how could you not what with me being here and all?"

I grinned, "you're right. You really do make the place."

"Without me Hogwarts isn't Hogwarts."

I gigged and looked down at my hands.

"You should come down and watch practice tomorrow."

"Oh that's right. They said you're the captain."

He let a proud smirk appear on his face, "that's true. So you could come watch me in action. I'm sure you'll be very impressed."

"You're obviously the modest type."

He let a laugh escape from his lips before he leaned into me, "it'll be fun."

I looked at his eyes and noticed that they were a deep brown.

"How can I resist?"


	2. Chapter 2

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before I left my room and walked down the stairs.

I saw Fred and George sitting in full quidditch uniform on the couch while Sarah sat cross-legged on the floor.

I cleared my throat as they all turned their heads to look at me.

"Well good morning, sleepy head."

I giggled, "good morning Georgie."

"Georgie? I like the sound of that."

I took a few steps forward, "so I understand that this is going to sound like a seriously dumb question considering two of you are actually on the team, but where do I go to watch your practice?"

George stood up from his place on the sofa and approached me, grabbing my arm, "I'll show you."

As he pulled me along I looked behind me and saw Sarah staring at Fred for a moment before she shook her gaze from himand went back up to her room.

Once we reached the pitch I was directed to a place on the stands and sat down.

I looked out onto the field and was pleased to find that it seemed much bigger and better than the one at Beauxbatons.

I found myself in a daze before I was brought back by the sight of the Gryffindor quidditch team walking out onto the field.

I could hear Oliver yelling but I wasn't able to make out anything that he said. Ifound myselffeeling disappointed because after only a day I had already grown to love his accent.

I watched as Freg- or was it George?- opened a crate that contained the balls as the two bludgers flew outin opposite directions.

Everyone immediately got into their positions and began various drills around the pitch, some of which I'd never seen before.

I pulled my legs up towards my chest and hugged them as I continued to stare at each of the players. I wasequally impressed by Angelina, Alicia and Katie as the chasers and wondered if my own skills could match up to theirs.

As hard as I tried not to I continued to look towards my new favourite keeper.

Throughout the whole practice he continued to yell at them, giving me the impression that he was somewhat of a hard-ass when it came to quidditch but you could also see that he was dedicated toboth the game _and_the team.

I silently urged myself to stop looking and imagining romantic possibilities because I knew that it wasn't even worth the probable catastrophe. After all, even though I hadn't yet really met Katie, although I had seen her and she was quite pretty so I could understand why her and Oliver might be together, I didn't really want to do anything that could stop my potential friendships from growing. It was hard enough for me to even make friends in the first place, I didn't wantto go ahead and sabotage it.

I ran my fingers through my hair as I crossed my right leg over my left. My attention was suddenly pulled towards Harry as I could make out that he had caught the snitch.

After about another half an hour, Oliver declared that practice was over but I heard a few grumbles from the rest of the team about another already being scheduled for two days following. I laughed to myself as I stood up from my place in the bleachers and descended towards the field.

I waited near the entrance to the lockerroom before Angelina caught up with me.

"Watch out, I'm betting we all smell like shit now."

"Will do. Did you want me to wait for you?"

She looked back at the rest of the team before shifting her eyes back to me, "sure. I'll be about ten.

I'll jump in and jump out."

"Okay."

I spotted a small bench and made my way over to it before sitting down and leaning back.

I waited alone for about15 minutes before Angelina returned.

"Hey, sorry I took longer than I thought."

"It's fine. No worries."

"We're just gonna wait for Katie if that's okay."

I instantly became slightly nervous again at the thought of meeting someone new that I desperately wanted to be my friend as to fit in with everyone, "sure."

As soon as I had accepted a saw a girl with long blonde hair done half up emerge from the locker room area. By reference I had already figured out that this was Katie Bell, possible girlfriend of Oliver Wood which equals possible person I will forever be jealous of.

"Hey guys."

I lifted my hand up and waved, "hi."

"You must be Elena."

I nodded my head in agreement. "And you must be Katie."

She reached her hand out as I extended mine and shook hers.

"I heard about you last night from Fred and George. They seemed excited about you."

"Oh?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I promise that's not a bad thing. They're just an easily excitable duo."

I smiled slightly at her before I saw Oliver walk towards us. I had a hard time concentrating for a moment as I noticed that he had just gotten out of the shower considering his hair was slightly dripping with water and part of his face was still damp.

I immediately attempted to shake any 18A images out of my head as he reached us.

I watched as he put his arm around Katie and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before looking up at me.

"Oh, hey, Elena. You made it."

I tried seriously hardnot to show my disappointment at what had just occured. "Hey."

"So? What'd you think?"

"I think each of you are better than any French girl I've ever seen."

My comment caused the three of them to laugh and made me feel a tinge better than only a moment earlier.

As we walked back up towards the common room in order for them to change before lunch I tried to keep a few paces ahead of Oliver and Katie.

Considering I didn't want to do anything that could cause anything bad to happen among friends, I thought it would be best if I wasn't forced to watch any sparks between them fly.

So instead I kept up with Angelina and Alicia who had joined us along the way.

I followed them up to our room and sat down on my bed with my feet hanging over the edge.

"So you have another one in two days?"

Alicia sighed as she removed her robe and searched for someone else to wear. "To be honest I'm surprised he didn't schedule one for tomorrow."

"Or even tonight."

I looked overat Angelina asshe kicked off her boots. "Why?"

"Because Olivers a fucking psycho about quidditch."

I laughed, "you must be joking."

"No.." I looked back towards Alicia as she slipped ona sweater over her shirt. "...she'sbeing one hundred percent serious. His dream is to win the cup so even last year he was telling us that as soon as the new school year started we'd better get ready to bust our asses on this one." She held her fingers up in quotations to signify that she wasn't putting words into his mouth.

"Oh."

I thought for amoment that maybe it was better he was so involved with quidditch. It'll make it hard to spend more time with him which equals possibly making it easier to develop only friendship-like feelings towards him.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was 5:00 a.m.<p>

I tried to close my eyes and drift back off to sleep for another hour but I just couldn't.

I slowly crawled out of bed and reached for my housecoat.

I tied it tightly around my waste and placed my feet into my slippers.

I searched threw the washroom and found a ponytail before I formed my hair into a loose bun and walked down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom step I could see that a lamp was on as it lit a small portion of the common room next to the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone else was up."

He placed his book down in his lap, "it's okay... couldn't sleep?"

I nodded my head, "I wish I could. I tried so very hard but sleep was elusive."

He laughed slightly as I walked over to the couch and pointed to the seat next to him, "do you mind?"

He shook his head.

I took my place next to him and crossed my legs in front of me, making sure to keep myself covered up.

As I looked to my right I took in his outfit. He was wearing a plain back tee with bagging plaid pj pants. I wanted to laugh and tell him that I thought it was kind of funny that a Scot was wearing plaid but I decided to keep it to myself.

"What are you doing up so early?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I guess I couldn't sleep either."

I leaned back and rested my head on the back of the sofa and closed my eyes. "So..."

"Want to read some of this?" He pointed towards the book that was in his lap.

Quidditch. Of course.

I giggled, "sure."

He lifted his left arm up and placed it around my shoulders, grabbing one side of the book.

I looked up at him and he smirked, "it's just more comfortable this way."


	3. Chapter 3

"This is stupid."

I looked over to my right and looked down at Sarah's paper. "Having trouble?"

She sighed, "I hate Snape and his fucking questions. It doesn't make any sense."

I giggled slightly before I leaned in and grabbed her sheet, "it has to make sense."

I stared down at the question and scrunched my brows together, "oh, no. This doesn't make any sense."

"See? It's senseless."

I rested my head in my hand and looked at the table ahead of ours and smiled. "You could always ask Fred for some help. I'm sure he'd be willing to give it to you."

She looked at me, "why do you say Fred."

I whispered, "well you like him, don't you?"

She gasped, "how do you know that? I haven't told anybody!"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to notice. I just thought it was kind of obvious, that's all."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, I don't think so."

I scrunched a piece of paper up and threw it ahead of me.

"Ow!"

I giggled as Fred turned around and stared at me, "you couldn't have just called my name?"

"I could've, but I didn't want to."

"Well what do you want?"

"It's not me. It's Sarah- could you come over here and help her?"

I gazed at her and saw that she was making a strange face at me but I just chose to ignore it and looked down at my paper.

I quickly answered the ridiculous number of questions before I slammed my pencil onto the table and stood up to hand it in.

I held the sheet in front of me and placed it onto Snape's desk before I turned around.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

I turned back around and stared at him, "yes?"

"You're new."

"Um, yes. I just started here. I went to Beauxbatons before."

"What is your last name?"

"It`s Fedorov, sir."

"Very well."

I stood still for a moment not knowing what I should do.

He gave me such a look that said he thought I must be an idiot. "You may leave, Miss Fedorov."

I let out a short, uncomfortable laugh, "oh. Right. Thanks."

As I walked passed Fred and George's table I was grabbed and pulled towards them.

I stumbled slightly as I attempted to keep my balance. "Did you two need something from me?"

They pulled me in and whispered, "at your old school did they teach you how to do a love spell?"

"A love spell?"

"Shh!"

I giggled, "sorry Georgie. Why do you want a love spell?"

"It's not for me, it's for Fred here." He lifted his finger and pointed towards him.

"Why do you want a love spell?"

"The why isn't important, Elena. Do you know how?"

I laughed and rested my hand on my waist, "maybe I do."

"How soon can we do it?"

"Goodness, aren't you an eager one?"

"Well?"

I thought for a moment, "I'll make you a list later tonight, okay? I can give you instructions once you figure out how to get the ingredients."

He grinned, "thanks. Even though we've only known you for a couple of days, I love you already."

I smiled, "me too."

* * *

><p>I crossed my legs and picked up another sheet of paper and began writing down instructions.<p>

"What are you doing?"

I grabbed my chest with my hand, "oh God, you scared me."

He laughed and placed his broom down on the ground next to the chair and sat down.

"What are you writing?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you."

"Come on, why not?"

I smiled, "Well I don't know if it's some kind of secret or not."

He leaned down and placed his elbows on his knees, "please?"

I looked into his eyes and I instantly knew that I wouldn't be able to keep secrets from him.

"Okay, but if it turns out I wasn't supposed to tell anybody I'm blaming it on you and telling him you threatened to hurt me."

He bit on his lip to keep from smiling, "okay."

"I'm writing down instructions for Fred for a spell."

"What kind of a spell?"

"A love spell."

"What does he want a love spell for?"

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me."

"Just make sure you stay away from him while he casts it. He's not the best wizard I know."

"I'll keep that in mind, I promise."

As I continued to write I pressed too hard and broke the lead tip.

"Damnit."

I looked at the table and saw the pencil sharpener that I had brought down with me.

I reached out for it and let my pencil fall to the ground in the process.

It rolled across the floor and continued towards the chair.

I looked back towards the couch as I put my papers down on it and got on my knees.

When I looked back towards my pencil I found Oliver sitting very close to me, holding my pencil in front of him.

I reached my hand up and touched it, taking it from his hand, "thank you."

He leaned slightly into me and held his hand out towards me as he ran his finger through my hair.

"You're welcome."

I felt my breathing begin to pick up it's pace as I looked towards the floor.

"Oliver."

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath and looked back up and found that he had crawled even closer so that he was now just inches in front of me.

He rested his hand on my thigh just below my skirt as I found myself placing my hand on his arm.

I could feel his breath on mine as my heart began to pound against my chest before he suddenly pulled away from me.

I gave him a quizzical look before I heard voices and footsteps coming through the portrait.

I watched as he jumped back onto the chair away from me and looked towards the far side of the room.

I sighed to myself and stood up off of my knees, sitting back down onto the couch.

I looked behind and saw that it was Fred, George, Angelina and Katie.

Damn them.

I attempted to focus back onto the love spell but found it hard as I could see out of the corner of my eye that Katie waltzed right over to Oliver and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Elena."

I looked up and tried to smile at her, "hey, Katie."

"What are you writing?"

I was about to tell her when I had the page ripped out of my grasp."

"She isn't writing anything!"

I giggled and put my pencil back down onto the table.

"Is it finished?"

"Yes, Fred. It's finished."

"Okay...could you come show me how, please?"

I took one last look at Oliver before I turned my gaze back towards Fred, "sure."

* * *

><p>*Fred's POV*<p>

"George, help me here."

I heard him sigh before he sat down on the floor next to me and looked at the instructions that Elena had written out for me.

"So are you sure we can do this?"

"Of course! She showed me how- it wasn't that hard."

He raised his eyebrows at me and put the page down, "okay."

I took the first few ingredients and threw them into the pot.

I looked next to George, "hand me that thing."

He picked it up and stared at it, "what the fuck is this?"

I snatched it from his hand and threw it in. "I had to substitute."

"What? I thought you were gonna follow the instructions exactly."

"Oh come on, I'm sure it's fine."

"Maybe we should stop this now. We don't exactly have the best track record here."

I scoffed at him, "have a sense of adventure, brother."

"She had better be worth it if this all goes to hell, Fred."

"You know she is. Don't worry about it."

I took a spoon and mixed the ingredients together, letting it simmer.

Please, dear God, let this work.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and raised my arms over my head, stretching deeply.

I let out a yawn as I smiled to myself, thinking about how I was going to make sure today was the start of a fantastic weekend.

I stepped out of bed and walked into the washroom before turning on the tap to take a shower. I waited for a few moments before I could make out the steam rising from the water and stepped inside.

I quickly washed my hair and body before stepping out, applying some moisturizer.

I walked over to the mirror and plugged in my blowdryer, blowing my hair out to add extra volume.

I leaned in towards the mirror and applied some light tinted moisturizer and applied cat eye liner to my lids.

I reached into my makeup bag and pulled out a nude lip liner before I applied it and filled in therest with a matching nude lipstick.

I sighed with content before I stepped back out of the washroom and reached for my uniform.

Once I had pulled it on I slipped on my shoes and headed out the door towards the common room.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs I found Fred sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table, looking at some magazine.

I slowly approached him and sat down beside him.

"Oh, hey Elena. You look nice."

I felt a feeling of warmth come over me as he complimented me.

"Thank you."

I leaned into him and glanced across the page, "what are you reading?"

He looked towards me and pulled back a little once he found how close I had gotten to him.

He gulped, "um, just the Daily Prophet."

"You know what I'd like?"

"What?"

"Why don't you and I do something together tonight? Just the two of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can comfort each other. You know, since neither of us has anyone."

He grinned, "would lap dancing enter into this scenario? Because I find that comforting."

I smiled, "If you're lucky."

He wiped the smile off his face and pulled back, "you do know that I'm Fred, right?"

I giggled, "I know who you are, silly."

"Okay so did you know that I did that love spell last night for Sarah?"

I ignored him and reached out and grabbed the top of his shirt, numbing it through my fingers.

He grabbed my hand and pushed it away, "Elena, you're super pretty and all but I'm not really sure what you're doing."

He quickly stood up from his seat and ran out of the room.

I pouted and returned to my bedroom to fix my makeup before my next meeting with Fred.

*Oliver's POV*  
>I stumbled out of my room and stepped to walk towards the common room as I felt my body collide with someone.<p>

I watched as she grabbed onto my body to keep herself from falling.

I smiled, "fancy running into you this way, Katie."

She gave me a blank stare before she pulled away from me and ran down the stairs.

"What the hell is her problem?"

As I walked down to the common room I found Angelina, Katie and Alicia sitting around the table talking quietly.

"Good morning, ladies."

They all stopped talking and stared daggers at me before they returned to their conversation.

As I walked passed I could make out that they were talking about Fred.

Fred?

I stepped through the portrait and walked out into the hall where I was met with a crowd of girls.

I pushed passed them and found Fred in the centre of the commotion.

"What the fuck is going on this morning?"

His eyes bulged as he saw me before he lunged at me.

"Save me, Wood!"

I grabbed onto him and pulled him away from them and into the first empty classroom, closing the door behind me.

"What is up with all the girls?"

He took a deep breath and sighed, "I've messed up."

I laughed and crossed my arms over my chest, "What did you do?"

"Okay, so you know that Elena was writing a spell down for me last night, right?"

"Right."

"Well it was a love spell and I seem to have made a mistake."

"She didn't do it right?"

"No, no, it's my fault. I substituted."

I walked over to him and sat down on the table, "So...what are you gonna do?"

He shrugged and hugged himself, "I dunno. I always thought I'd love it if women went crazy for me but not like this."

I laughed and walked back over to the door and slowly opened it.

I peaked out and saw that much of the crowd had dispersed, "come on, let's go find someone who can help you."

*Oliver's POV*  
>As we walked down the halls it became harder and harder to avoid the swarms of girls that seemed to be fawning over Fred.<p>

A large part of me was amused at the whole thing whereas a tiny part of me was a bit jealous of the attention.

Fred suddenly stopped walking beside me and pointed down the hallway.

"What?"

"There she is."

I looked in between him and the end of the hall, "who- Sarah?"

I watched as she looked towards us and smiled before walking over.

"Hey Freddie. Hey Wood."

I nodded, "hey."

I looked back at Fred and saw that he seemed to be luring at her.

He leaned forwards and puckered his lips.

She looked at him in confusion and pulled back, "what are you doing?"

"Uh...," I watched ashe blushed and looked away for a moment. "Sorry. My mistake."

I burst out laughing before I realized something, "hey, wait a second. Did you not wanna kiss Fred?"

"What are you talking about, Wood?"

"Last night Fred cast some spell that backfired and now all the girls in the school want a piece of him. Except you, that is."

"Except me?"

"Seems like."

We stood in silence for a moment before I decided to say something.

"Wanna help us figure out how the fuck to reverse it?"

"Sure."

We walked, well, no, practically ran towards the library to get away from the horde of hormonal teenage girls as wehid ourselves between the shelves.

After about half an hour of searching Sarah exclaimed that she thought she had found something.

We hurridly ran back towards the common room before we reached Fred's room.

We opened the book back up to the appropriate page and began reading the intructions.

"Shit."

I looked up at her, "what?"

"We're missing something."

She stood up to walk towards the door, "hold up. I'll come with you."

Before I left the room I turned around and looked towards Fred, "maybe you'd better stay here."

He sighed, "yeah."

"Stay out of trouble."

*Elena's POV*  
>I buttoned up his collared shirt, leaving the top few undone.<p>

I gazed at myself in the mirror before I decided that my appearance was more than acceptable and left my room.

I quietly walked down the hall towards the boys' dormitory before I found Fred's door and knocked on it.

"Thank God, I thought you guys were taking forev...Elena?"

"Fred. Can I come in?"

"Uhh..."

"Thanks!"

I smiled and walked passed him and entered his room, sitting on the first bed to my right.

He peaked out into the hall before he slowly closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

He took a step towards me, "and what are you wearing? Is that my shirt? And where are your pants?"

I smirked, "don't you like it? I think it looks nice on me."

"Listen, you've got the wrong idea. I did that love spell you gave me last night but I messed up and now you kind of love me."

"Are you kidding me? This is the real-deal Freddie, not the doing of some silly love spell."

I stood up and walked towards him, "don't you feel comfortable with me?"

"Well, you see, that's the funny part. I do feel comfortable around you. So comfortable in fact, that I can even take a few steps back and I'd still feel just as comfortable."

He made a funny face as he took a few steps backwards and sat on the bed across from me.

I heard footsteps outside the door before Oliver and Sarah walked in.

"Okay we've got it, now hurry up before- holy shit Elena."

I smiled, "Hi, Sarah. Oliver."

"Elena why do you have no pants on?"

I was about to open my mouth when Oliver stepped in front of me.

"You know what would be fun?"

I smiled, "something to do with Fred?"

He rolled his eyes, "why don't you sit on the bed and watch us do a spell."

"That doesn't sound like fun."

"Just do it, please."

I frowned as he grabbed my arms and moved me onto the bed before he motioned for me to stay in such a way that reminded me of a dog.

I watched as the three of them sat in a circle and mixed some ingredients together.

I sighed as I leaned back onto my elbows and crossed my legs while Sarah started murmuring some kind of spell.

I checked the sight of my nail polish as my gaze was taken from my fingers to the pot where a small blue light erupted.

As it rose I felt a wave of energy wash over me before I suddenly felt very strange and out of place.

I grabbed my head with my hands to steady myself before I looked back up and saw the three of them staring at me.

I felt seriously confused for a moment as I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was only wearing my undergarments and a plain white oxford shirt.

"Oh god."

I started to hug my knees into my chest before I realized that I was exposing myself even more.

"Um.. Fred can I borrow a pair of pants or something please?"

He stared at me for a moment before he stood up and pulled a pair out of his dresser and handed it to me.

I quickly pulled them on and headed towards the door.

"I'm suddenly very embarrassed so I'm just gonna go to my room now."

As I reached the door I felt Oliver grab onto my arm, "Elena."

"Yes?"

"Nice panties."

I giggled, "omg I have to leave now."


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself having a difficult time looking Fred directly in the eyes ever since our little adventure together. Even as he sat in the row below me I was having a hard time looking down at the back of his head.

It had already been a couple of days but everyone seemed to be talking about it still; not to mention that Fred, and George as well, had gotten a stern talking to from both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

I had also received a caution from Dumbledore about not enabling Fred and George when it comes to certain things. So no more spells.

I looked to the front of the room and rested my head in my hand, sighing.

"Are you bored or something?"

I lazily shifted my gaze slightly down the row at Sarah who was looking at me.

"Maybe."

"It's only like, the fifth day of school and you're already tired of it?"

I laughed quietly, "you've got it."

"This is gonna be a long year for you, then."

I heard a coughing sound coming from the front of the room and saw a very displeased Professor Flitwick staring at us.

"Would you mind closing your mouths while I continue my lecture?"

I tried my hardest not to laugh as I replied, "sorry, Professor."

It's always been a thing of mine where I have a tendency to laugh when I get into any sort of trouble with someone.

He scoffed at us as I reached into my bag and pulled out a notepad, writing down on it:

"_Have you talked to Fred?"_

I slid the paper to my left and watched her as she read it and wrote a reply:

"_Not really. I wasn't sure what to say to him after all that."_

"_So you do know why he tried the spell, right?"_

She laughed as she read it: "_of course I do- how could I not? He did try to kiss me, after all. And why else would I be the only girl it didn't work on if it wasn't intended for me in the first place?"_

I smiled at her response: _"Are you gonna ask him out?"_

_"I don't know. I prefer it when guys take the initiative. But maybe. I'll wait and see. For now I'll just continue to flirt- maybe bat my eyelashes at him a little."_

For the next ten minutes or so I tried my best to pay attention to the Professor. I jotted down a few notes and diligently tried the charm that he had told us to practice for the remainder of the class.

I felt Sarah lean into me, "Oliver?"

I looked around me before I questioned her, "what?"

She smiled, "do you think he's hot?"

"Why?"

She shrugged, "just asking. I'm pretty sure that you do."

"How would you know? How can you be "pretty sure"?

"I sense these things."

"Oh so you're just a mind reader or something."

She flittered her hand, "one of my many talents."

I laughed, "maybe I do. But it doesn't matter anyways because he's obviously a taken man. And besides, Katy is within this circle of friends that I'm trying to maintain and get to know better and I really don't want to do anything that could ruin that for me."

She looked around us before whispering, "if you ask me, she's all wrong for him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I dunno. I just kind of feel like he should be with someone who isn't Katie."

I laughed, "that doesn't really give me anything."

She sighed, "I've just never pictured them together. They don't fit to me."

"What, and you think maybe I'd fit with him better?"

"You'd at least be a more attractive trophy wife for him."

My eyes widened as I let out a giggle, "oh, thanks. Because that's all I want to be for him."

She smiled, "in all seriousness, though, I really don't think they'll last for much longer. It's already gone on longer than I expected anyways. And I'm pretty sure he thinks you're hot."

"Really?"

"For sure. He usually just checks out a girl once or twice until he's finished but he appears to be checking you out every time he sees you."

I smiled on the inside, "oh. Although you do know that that could just mean that he thinks I'm good looking. Not that he wants to be with me."

"He's seventeen. Of course that means he wants to be with you."

I thought for a moment, "why are you saying all of this- aren't you supposed to be Katie's friend?"

"She's more Alicia and Angelina's friend. I've always thought that she was alright and it's not like we don't get along or anything- we do. It's just that we're two completely different people and we'll never really be good friends."

I nodded, "okay."

"So just so you know, I'm rooting for you. Even though you tried to steal my potential boyfriend."

I held my hands up in defense, "totally not my fault."

"You had no pants on."

"Unintentional."

She laughed as I heard a voice yelling at us to be quiet and practice our charms.

"Sorry again, Professor."

I sighed with relief as I placed my pencil down onto the table in the library.

I looked down at my sheet full of ridiculously challenging questions and answers and thought over them for another moment.

As I moved my book over to the side I pushed it slightly too far as it fell from the table and onto the floor.

I frowned as I stood up out of my seat and bent down to pick it up.

A few loose sheets had slipped out from the binding so I tried my best to put them back where they belonged.

Once I was satisfied I stood back up again and took my seat.

As I looked across the table I grabbed my chest as I gasped, "oh God. Don't do that to me."

He smiled, "you scare easily."

"Not all the time."

"No?"

I smirked, "no."

He walked around the table and sat in the seat next to me as he placed one hand on the back of my chair.

"Are you scared of me?"

I gave him a skeptical look, "why should I be scared of you?"

He leaned in slightly, "I don't know. You tell me."

I thought for a moment as I felt my heart beat shift into a slightly faster pace.

I took a deep breath, "you don't scare me."

He smiled, "no?"

I stood up from my seat and grabbed my book and notebook before I looked down at him, "no."

I turned around and started heading towards the door.

Truth be told I was a little scared of him. Not in the sense that I'd be afraid of a monster but in the sense that any relationship leads to a certain degree of uncertainty and uncertainty can lead to a serious amount of pain in the heart department.

But at the same time I'd be willing to take my chances if I thought maybe he could be worth that type of suffering.

I quickly turned the corner out the door and walked down the hallway when I heard my name being called.

I became excited as I knew that it was Oliver calling after me.

As I turned around I couldn't seem to shake the reoccurring thought that he looked incredibly attractive in his uniform.

"What is it?"

He lifted his hand up and pointed back towards the library, "you just left me in there."

I giggled, "so? You're a big boy, you can handle being by yourself, can't you?"

He took a step into me, "maybe I don't want to be alone."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "no? Then go find Fred and George."

I turned back around and once again continued down the halls.

I heard him catch up as he began to walk in stride with me.

"That's not exactly the kind of company I was after."

I looked over at him, "oh? What kind of company are you after."

He looked down at me, "a more intimate kind of company."

I stopped walking so suddenly that he kept going a few paces ahead of me before he noticed.

"What kind of intimate company?"

I watched as he turned the corners of his mouth upward as he stepped into me, "what do you think?"

I licked my bottom lip with my tongue and smiled, "oh, I don't know..."

I reached my hand up and fixed the collar of his shirt as I looked up at him, "maybe something a little naughty."

He smiled, "maybe."

"Maybe something a little sweaty."

He nodded as he stepped closer, "maybe."

I could feel his breath on my neck as I whispered, "so go find your girlfriend."

I pulled back from him as he began to laugh, "fuck you, Elena."

I giggled and brushed passed him, "you're too easy."


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes and saw two red headed figures peering at me from the floor.I yawned and lifted my arm to stretch, "what exactly are you two doing?"

"We're here to wake you up!"

I laughed slightly, "really? I hadn't noticed."

George (I could tell the difference ever since mine and Fred's little encounter) grabbed a hold onto my bedcovers and pulled them off to me.

"No!"

I curled up into myself to keep away from the cold.

"Damnit!"

"What?"

George smiled, "we thought maybe you slept in your underpants."

"Or better yet, in the nude."

I giggled, "you're both disgusting."

I sat upright and stretched my arms out once more before I stood up from my bed and walked over to my dresser.

"So what brings you here to wake me? Not that I don't appreciate a little Fred and George first thing in the morning."

"We just came to tell you that you have to come to our practice."

I looked over towards them, "what do you mean I _have_ to?"

Fred shrugged, "just come. Please."

He jutted out his bottom lip and made an extraordinarily sad face at me.

"Aww, well how can I say no when you look so pathetic?"

His frown turned itself upside down as I grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee and walked towards the washroom.

As I entered the room I turned back around, "meet you downstairs?"

"Sure. We have to change anyways."

I quickly removed my pjs and slipped into my newly chosen outfit before fixing my hair and applying my makeup.

I wanted to do something a little different so I added some sparkle to my liner.

Once I was satisfied I walked back into my room and grabbed my jacket. I could always feel that it was slightly chilly outside.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I was met by the twins, "is there any way I could have a massive coffee before we go?"

George came towards me and placed his arm around my shoulder, "sure, baby. Let's go."

* * *

><p>I took another sip as we approached the pitch, "oh God that's good."<p>

The two of them laughed astmy exlamation as we reached the rest of the team.

I waved, "good morning, everyone!"

I looked around the group before I let my eyes linger for a moment on Oliver.

"Hey, Elena."

I nodded my head, "good morning, Oliver."

I noticed Fred suddenly shift his gaze to somewhere behind me as I turned around and saw Sarah walking towards us.

"You couldn't have waited for me?"

I saw the panick in Fred's face as he hugged her, "I'm sorry!"

She laughed and pushed him away, "it's fine. I just didn't know where anyone went."

I walked towards her and linked my arm with her, "coffee?"

"Oh yes please."

She grabbed the cup from me and began pulling me over towards the bleachers.

As we sat down she handed it back to me, "so Fred and George woke you?"

I smiled, "that they did."

"And how did that go?"

"Better than it could've potentially gone."

I looked over towards the teams' entrance as they all gathered around the balls.

Once again I heard Oliver yell some commands at them before they took off on their brooms and got into position.

As I glanced around I spotted Katie and frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"She's good."

"So?"

"Maybe she's better than me."

Sarah laughed, "I don't know, Ican't answer that- I've never seen you fly."

"I'll show you sometime. But she's on the team so she must be good."

"You weren't even around for try outs. Maybe you would've made it instead of her."

As petty as it was, if I couldn't have her boyfriend I revelled in the thought that I could at least be better than her at something.

"Maybe."

I watched her fly around and do drills for a few minutes before the inevitability of my staring at Oliver occurred.

I heard Sarah began to laugh beside me.

"What's so funny?"

"You have to stop being so obvious about it."

I grinned, "what's the harm in being obvious if it's only around you?"

She shrugged, "sooner or later it'll be obvious to everyone if you're not careful."

After about an hour and abit Oliver yelled that practice was over for the day.

I heard numerous groans of relief coming from the rest of the team as they descended from the air and headed back towards the change room.

I giggled as I stood up and began walking down the stairs to the field.

I stood at the bottom as I waited for Sarah to catch up before we walked to the entrance of the lockeroom.

I looked towards it, "I bet you wish that you could go in there and see Fred naked."

She gasped, "excuse me! I'll have you know that I am a real lady- I would do not such thing."

"Sure."

She smirked, "and anyways, if I did that I'm sure you'd do the same to Oliver."

I pulled a face at her before I instantly relaxed my appearance as Oliver stepped out.

"Nice practice."

"Thanks."

He walked passed me and sat down on the bench that was situated nearby for a moment before he asked us if we wanted to go back to the common room.

"Sure."

Sarah stayed put, "I'm just gonna wait for Fred."

I waved goodbye to her and promised to meet her back up there before I walked back to the school with Oliver.

As we entered the halls I instantly felt a warming sensation and I removed my jacket.

Without saying a word he grabbed it from me and placed it over his arm.

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

We walked in silence for a few moments before he asked me how I was finding my classes.

"They're alright so far. Although last night in the library I was having a terrible time with this retarded charms assignment."

He smiled, "you know you can always ask me for help."

"Oh that's right, you're the older, wiser type."

He laughed, "hey just because I've already passed year five doesn't make me that old."

"Not too old, anyways."

I heard multiple voices coming from the other end of the hallway and as they approached I could see a group of people wearing quidditch uniforms only in different colours.

"What team is that?"

Oliver developed a seriously unpleased look on his face, "Slytherin."

He suddenly pulled me close as the team approached us.

"Oliver, pleasure to see you. My team's just going to the pitch for practice. Are you planning on actually being able to beat us this year?"

A few in the group laughed as I felt Oliver's grip on me tighten.

"Marcus you're already getting on my last nerve so I suggest you back off."

He completely ignored his comment and shifted his gaze to me.

"And who is this?"  
>It wasn't so much the sight of him that frightened me but there was this indescribable look in his eyes that caused me to lean into Oliver's side.<p>

He raised his eyebrows, "new girlfriend?"

I saw a blonde boy that I recognized from a few of my classes speak up.

"She's Elena Fedorov. She's new."

Marcus took a step towards me and peered down at me. I instantly felt uncomfortable and wished I wasn't wearing such a low cut tee.

He stuck out his hand to shake mine and I stared at it for a moment before I did what was customary.

He shook my hand hard and didn't let go before he gave it a kiss and grinned.

"My name's Marcus Flint."

"Marcus let go of my hand."

I pulled it hard away from him and grabbed onto Oliver's hand as I maneouvered us away from the crowd.

I heard a few hoots coming from the Slytherin team but I tried my best to ignore them as we continued to walk back towards the common room.

Once we reached our destination I walked up the stairs and towards my room before I laid down on my bed.

I heard a knock on the doorframe and looked over.

"Oh, hey. I didn't expect you to come here."

He stepped through the doorway and walked over to my bed, sitting beside my knees.

"So Flint."

I laughed, "I dislike him."

"Good. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't."

I turned my body so that I was laying on my side, facing him.

"I'm sure you'd be mad with jealousy."

He laughed, "maybe."

I felt his hand brush against my leg as he leaned back.

Every single inch of me wanted to sit up and kiss him but I knew that I shouldn't so I forced myself to forget about the idea. I looked at him for a moment and it seemed as if he were trying to figure out something to say.

Just as he was about too Sarah and Fred walked in and interrupted everything.

I sighed and sat up, defeated, wishing that my crush on Oliver would just go away already.

* * *

><p>I almost spit the juice out of my mouth as I tried to contain the laughter caused by the sight of Fred doing a spot on impression of Professor Snape.<p>

"Oh my God."

I finally managed to swallow my drink just as he finished his show.

"You seriously cannot do that when I'm drinking something."

He held up his hands, "it's my fault- you never know when genius strikes."

I smiled at him just before the room became filled with darkness.

There were a few screams emitting from immature girls as we all tried to figure out what was going on.

Silence interrupted the chaos as Dumbledore calmed everyone down before ordering us back to our dormitories with the order that we were to be lead by our house prefects.

As we reached the common room I noticed most people went upstairs and into their rooms.

Instead I sat down on the couch and pulled my feet into my chest.

I felt someone sit down beside me and I could see that it was Sarah.

I smiled at her before she lifted her wand and recited a spell to light the fire.

A light encompassed the area around the table and I became very relieved that I could mostly see again.

"What the hell is going on? I didn't think magic schools could physically run out of electricity or something."

"I guess not." I looked around and saw that Katie was currently snuggling into Oliver while managing to sit on his lap at the same time.

My heart sank slightly at the image as I quickly turned my head away.

I sat in silence, not contributing anything to the conversation that was being had around me as everyone talked about meaningless things.

To my relief it didn't take very long for Katie, Alicia and Angelina to announce that they were going to go upstairs to bed.

I looked up at them and smiled, "goodnight."

I shifted my gaze back over to the fire and saw that it was about to burn out.

A small spark flew into the air just as Sarah whispered something into Fred's ear, causing him to blush so badly that it was even noticable in the quickly pulled him away without acknowledging the rest of us in the room.

"So which room do you think they went to?"

I turned to George, "what?"

"Which one of us do you think has to find somewhere else to sleep tonight."

"I'm hoping it's you."

He laughed, "you're probably right anyways. Fred never seems to care about me."

He frowned as I raised my hand up and patted him on the head. "I'm sorry, Georgie."

"You can stay in mine."

I turned my head to look at Oliver who had extended the invitation."Thanks! I'm pretty beat anyways so I'll head up there. See you in a bit. Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight."As I watched him go up the stairs I suddenly found myself feeling increasingly stressed. Having a major crush on someone seemed to be taking it's toll on me already and I wasn't sure how to handle it.

I decided that the best thing was to maybe try and just act like nothing was wrong. Sarah was right- I didn't want people to become suspicious of me.

I stood up from the couch and looked over at him, "I think I'll head upstairs too."

As I turned I felt him grab onto my wrist, pulling me back, "wait."

"Wait for what?"

He looked as if he were fighting with himself for a moment before he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall.

"Oliver..."

"I just need you to not say anything, okay? I shouldn't be doing this anyways, we both know that."

I furrowed my brows, "doing what?"

He slid his hands along my shoulders as his thumbs caressed my collar bone on the way to my neck.

He leaned in, "I just keep thinking of you."

He ran his thumb over my lips before he leaned in far enough so that I could feel him breathing against me.

My heart was racing and I could've sworn that the pounding could be heard outside of my body.

He came in closer so that his lips were touching mine but that they weren't moving.

The waiting was excruciating. "Oliver, please.."

He kissed my lips so lightly that I almost could've sworn that it never even happened.

I felt him move his hands from my neck to the back of my neck as he roughly pulled me tightly into him and kissed me few moments went by so quickly that I wished they didn't have to end.

As he pulled back from me he reluctantly let me go and began to turn around to head up the stairs to his room.

Before he made it to the stairs he turned around to look at me.

"Let's keep this just between us."

I couldn't do anything other than aquiesce to his request as I nodded my head.

He just left me standing in the common room alone and in the dark.

But extraordinarily intrigued.


	7. Chapter 7

I looked up from my papers and stared at the back of her head.

All night I'd been either thinking about it or dreaming of what I had done with Oliver the night before.

A lot of that time was spent thinking about how serious Katie might be about their realtionship.

They obviously were monogamous considering what he had said to me but how much does she really like him? Or he like her?

"Elena."

I was pulled out of my staring from George who was reaching across the aisle, trying to hand me sheets of paper.

"Thanks."

I grabbed them from his hands before I looked down at the words. Gross.

After I kept one for myself I handed the remaining assignment sheets over to Sarah for her to continue passing them down.

I nodded my head at her before writing the due date down into my datebook.

As I packed up my things after class I accidently dropped my book to the ground.

"Here, let me get that for you."

I watched as she bent down to pick it up before handing it to me.

"Thanks, Katie."

Damnit. Why couldn't she have been a massive bitch or something?

She smiled at me before she ran ahead to catch up to another friend of hers that I didn't recognize.

I walked back to the common room by myself and when I reached it I was greeted with the very pleasing image of Katie and Oliver making out.

I immediately rushed towards the stairs to go up to my room but before I could I locked eyes with Oliver.

"Elena."

He pushed Katie off of him as he jumped up from the couch.

"No, no. It's alright. I have to go upstairs anyways, you two just continue with your...fun."

I looked down at the floor before I spun around and ran up the stairs and into my room.

I practically threw my things onto my bed before I changed out of my uniform and into my regular clothes.

I was completely confused about how I was feeling.

I knew I was jealous but I also understood that I had no right to be.

After all, he wasn't my boyfriend.

I wasn't even sure if I was mad at him or not and again I couldn't be mad at him for necking with his girlfriend.

I sighed as I fixed my hair before I pulled the door open to leave.

A hand was placed over my mouth to stop me from screaming as I was dragged back into my room.

The door slammed behind me before Oliver stepped in front of me.

"Shh, it's just me."

I rolled my eyes and touched my hand to his currently occupied one.

He gave me a confused look for a moment before he clued in.

"What? Oh."

He removed his hand from my mouth before I took a deep breath.

"Sorry. It's just I told Katie I was going to go over quidditch drills in my room and I didn't want anyone to see or hear that I was coming to see you instead."

I leaned back against the door as I slid my hands behind my back and looked at him.

"You confuse me."

He raised his brow, "I confuse you?"

I nodded.

"I hope that's not all I do to you."

I smiled, "you're very forward."

"Only when I want something."

I stood up and stepped towards him. "What exactly are you planning on doing about this?"

"I thought I'd just do what feels good."

"And you don't care if you hurt her?"

He paused, "I do care."

"Just not as much as she does?"

"She knows that."

"Just what kind of a relationship are you in, Mr. Wood?"

"It's not serious."

I turned around and walked back towards my door, reaching for the knob.

As I touched the metal and began to pull t open it was just as quickly pushed closed.

Oliver rested his hands on the door on both sides of me.

"Don't go yet."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not sure if we should be doing this."

As he breathed in I saw his hand moved from the door and onto my arm.

"Because I can already tell that despite my best efforts and despite my relationship with Katie, you and I are going to happen."

I felt my heard thud against my chest.

"Are we?"

He leaned down and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Mhm."

He moved my hair out of the way before he kissed me just below my ear.

"I think you know it, too."


	8. Chapter 8

I hid myself in the back of the locker room as I waited for the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team to finish washing up after practice.

I followed the same routine that I had been for the past couple of weeks after Oliver explained what he wanted from me.

We had worked out a plan of when we could squeeze secret time together, anywhere from us having to "use the washroom" at the same time to my current adventure, me bolting to the locker room as soon as practice ends in order for me to have some alone time with him.

It was hard keeping it a secret from everyone. Well, not everyone. I didn't really want anyone to know. I hadn't known everyone for even a month yet- I was worried that what I was doing would give them the wrong impression of me.

I'm not usually the kind of girl that a boy cheats on his girlfriend with. But this was different.

The only person that I really actually wanted to tell was Sarah. In part because I knew she wasn't the biggest fan of Katie and Oliver together but also because she was the one that I had befriended the easiest since I began at Hogwarts.

I sighed with relief as I heard Oliver yell that he was just going to be a minute and that he'd meet Fred and George back in the common room later.

"Did you want Katie to wait for you? She's outside."

"No, thanks, George. Tell her I'm just gonna shower so she can go on ahead without me."

I stepped out from the back of the room and made sure that the coast was clear before I approached him.

I lifted my hand up and waved at him, "hi."

He smiled, "hey."

"Good practice."

"Thanks."

I placed my hands behind my back and entwined my fingers together.

As much as I enjoy spending the time with him a part of me loves the anticipation of it all. The waiting to finally get what you want is sometimes almost as good as getting it.

I watched as he removed his robe and hung it up inside his locker.

He shut his locker after he tossed his gloves inside with it.

"Aren't you going to put your uniform in there?"

He laughed, "why? Do you want me to take off my clothes or something?"

I grinned, "no, of course not. Why would I want such a thing?"

He shrugged, "no idea."

"I was just asking out of curiosity."

He walked towards me, "well I'm curious about something."

"And what's that?"

He placed his hands on the sides of my face and leaned in to kisss me without giving me a response.

Yummy.

"What are you curious about?"

"About whether or not I still enjoy that as much as the first time."

"And what did you find?"

"Maybe even more."

I couldn't help but smile as he looked down at me. My heart was going a mile a minute but at the back of my mind I still knew that, at least at this point, we couldn't be together.

I jumped back from him as I heard the door open.

"Oliver!"

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice as Katie's who had steped into the room and was fast approaching our location.

I stepped behind a row of lockers as Oliver quickly grabbed his things.

"There you are!"

"I thought George told you I was gonna take a shower?"

"He did. And you obviously didn't. What's taking you so long?"

"Nothing. Sorry, just thinking."

"About the next practice, I'll bet."

She laughed as she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

My heart sunk a little as I tried not to look at them.

I was relieved as she pulled him towards the door and outside, headed for the school.

I waited until I heard the door close until I approached and slowly opened it, peering around the corners.

I shut the door behind me and began to walk back to the school by myself, feeling slightly defeated.

* * *

><p>I took a sip of my drink as I looked across the table at Oliver.<p>

Unfortunately to my dismay, Katie had chosen to sit next to him during dinner so I was being forced to look at her hands and mouth all over him.

I was trying hard to act like it didn't bother me at all but I wasn't sure if I was succeeding or not.

Although, no one had questioned whether or not something was bothering me so I guess I was doing something right.

"So you promise to cheer us on out there next time?"

I turned my head and looked at Fred who was sitting to my right, "of course I promise, Freddie."

He grinned, "good! I'll have my two favourite girls there with me!"

He reached his arms out and placed them over both mine and Sarah's shoulders.

He leaned into me and kissed me on the cheek before he bent down and kissed her on the mouth.

He shocked himself as he quickly pulled his arms back and looked down at the table.

"Sorry."

"it's okay."

I giggled at the uncomfortable-ness of the whole situation as I lifted my elbows onto the table and rested my head on my fists.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder before I turned around and saw a boy staring down at me.

"Elena?"

As I looked at him I realized that I recognized him but I wasn't completely sure as to whether or not he was in class or mine or if I'd just seen him in the halls.

"Yes?"

"I'm Rowan. We're not in any classes together but I'm a friend of George's."

"Oh?"

I looked down at the table at George who I caught giving him a thumbs up before he quickly put his hand away before he opened his mouth to speak.

He raised his eyebrows at me, "Rowan here's in sixth. We met in the library three years ago. We played chess."

I laughed, "how nice for you both."

I shfited in my seat so that I could get a better look at him.

Hmm. More attractive than I noticed at first. He's taller with dark hair and brown eyes. A little bit of stubble. My kind of man.

"I was wanting to ask you something."

"And what might that be?"

"Did you maybe want to go out with me sometime?"

I looked at him as I thought for a moment. I knew that Oliver wasn't planning on breaking up with Katie anytime soon despite our recent transgressions but I also didn't want to be unavailable to him.

"I know there isn't exactly anywhere to go other than Hogsmeade, but..."

"What's Hogsmeade?"

He laughed, "it's great. We can go there.'

"Okay. I'd like to."

He smiled, "great."

I turned back around for a moment and picked up my cell from the table.

"Give me your number, please."

I stepped into him as I handed him my phone.

He smells good too.

He quickly entered his information before handing it back to me.

"So I'll see you soon?"

I smirked, "definitely."


	9. Chapter 9

As I left the hall after dinner I began to slowly walk back towards the common room amongst multiple other students who had decided to leave at the same time as me.

I began distracted with looking at the people around me that I barely noticed a presence approach from behind.

"What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw Oliver standing behind me.

He didn't give me a chance to respond before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the nearest classroom.

He opened the door and guided me inside before making sure to close it behind us.

"What are you talking about?"

"That guy, Rowan. He asked you out and you said yes."

I folded my arms over my chest, "should I not have?"

He sighed and stared down at me, "I don't know."

I smirked, "Oliver, you're with someone else who isn't me so why shouldn't I at least go on a date with someone else who isn't you?"

"You're being fair and I don't like that."

I let out a short laugh, "this really isn't something you can be mad at me for. I thought about saying no but then I decided that I didn't really have a reason to. I know you're not about to go break up with Katie and I shouldn't have to wait around until you're horny for me."

"I'm not mad."

"You're just jealous."

He smiled at me but it appeared not to be out of joy but more out of an uncomfortable-ness. "I'm not jealous."

"Look, I know you are whether you admit it or not. You're jealous of him just as I'm constantly jealous of Katie."

He walked passed me and sat on a desk adjacent to my standing position.

"I am."

I tilted my head and turned the corners of my mouth up, "I'm gonna go out with him. I hope you know that. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean I'm gonna call it off."

"I know."

"You just don't like it, is all."

He stood up and walked towards me before he placed his hands on both sides of my neck.

No words were said for what felt like at least a minute before he released me.

"You're mine."

"Excuse me?"

He turned around and walked towards the door before he stopped short and looked at me once again, "even if you go out with him, you know that you're mine."

A small portion of me wanted to be offended by his claim. I'm all for women's rights and for the fact that I can be independent and self-reliable. But at the same time I took pride in it. It felt nice to know that someone as, and dare I sound incredibly shallow, but hot as Oliver Wood would possibly feel that way about me. Like he not just had me in a way that I'd never been had before but that I was somehow bound to him.

I must be crazy.

He left the room and closed the door behind him before I could figure out the right words to say. So I stood there for a moment, hoping that no one would decide they needed this room because it was currently being occupied by a less-than-intelligible girl.

I began to feel frustrated that I didn't even say anything back to him. But on the other hand I most likely would've ended up sounding like an idiotic and very immature teenager. What was I supposed to say to that? "You don't own me" seemed like more of a childish response than anything.

I ran towards the door and pulled it open but to my dismay he had already disappeared.

I frowned and sauntered back towards the common room desperately trying to think of some witty like I could say to him later. But I decided there wasn't any point- the moment had already passed and it wasn't going to be coming back.

I grew impatient with the fat lady as she began to pester me about why I looked so upset. I snapped at her and for a moment I felt guilty so I quickly apologized and stated that it wasn't her I was upset with, it was a whole different reason entirely.

She huffed at me before she let me in and I was very happy to see that no one was situated in the communal area.

I sighed with relief as I jogged up the stairs and walked right into my room.

"Hey, Sarah, have you seen my...?"

Fuck me.

I tried my best to smile at everyone who was visiting already.

"Have I seen your what?"

"Um, just my robe. I was going to have a shower."

She rolled off her bed which she was currently sharing with both Fred and Alicia. She reached into her hamper and pulled it out. "Sorry, I borrowed it yesterday. I hope that's alright."

I smiled at her, "sure, it's alright. Hi, everyone."

They all waved at me and I purposefully didn't look in Oliver's direction.

I knew it wasn't something I should be mad about but I couldn't help myself. Him and Katie (as well as George and Angelina) were currently occupying my bed. Obviously I knew nothing would take place but I didn't like the idea of the two of them possibly doing the nasty in between my bedsheets.

I hurridly locked myself into the washroom and turned on the tap.

I waited for a few moments before I saw the steam rise to the ceiling.

I removed my clothes and stepped in, feeling a wave of relaxation wash over me.

I spent the next fifteen minutes both washing myself up and attempting to delay having to go back into my room.

As I dried myself off I realized that I hadn't brought a change of clothes in with me. Of course I hadn't.

I wrapped the towel around my body in a dress-like fashion and stepped out, walking towards my dresser.

"We're getting a show!"

I tried to laugh as I looked at George, "that's what I'm here for."

I picked up a pair of leggings and a longer plaid shirt before I walked back into the washroom and changed.

I made sure I looked alright before I re-emerged from the washroom and went to sit on the floor below Alicia's feet. I didn't dare go near my bed.

"So are you excited for your date?"

I looked up at Katie. For some reason I always felt somewhat shocked when she talked to me. As if she were to have known I was fooling around with her boyfriend or something but that she, for some strange reason, just decided not to be a bitch to me.

"Of course I am."

"He's pretty hot!"

I giggled and glanced at Oliver before I reverted my gaze to Angelina, "yeah, he is."

We sat around and chatted for what seemed like forever before people decided that it was time for bed.

I stood by the door and said goodbye to everyone as they left, just silently begging for them to hurry up and leave.

As Sarah entered the washroom Oliver took a few steps back into the room and waited until Katie and the others had gone further down the hall.

He placed his arms on the wall on either side of me as he leaned in, "you have no idea how badly I wanted to be in that shower with you."

Once again he left me feeling completely stunned and unsure of what to say in return.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Katie walking back down the hall towards us- she had obviously known that he didn't follow after her.

"Are you coming?"

He continued to stare at me even as he replied to her, "I'm coming."

I couldn't help but notice the double entendre in his voice as he spoke.

He closed the gap between us as he pulled me in for a hug.

We embraced for only a few seconds before he pulled back and slid his hands from me.

To my surprise I felt his hand lightly slide across my chest as he walked away from me.

A small part of me couldn't believe that his actions had just gone by unnoticed by his girlfriend who seemed to be fully unaware of everything.

I stayed there and watched as he went over towards Katie who was smiling.

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Katie."

He turned back to look at me, "sweet dreams."


	10. Chapter 10

I tilted my head slightly as Oliver sat down at the table beside me before reaching out and grabbing a drink.

Like a gentlman he asked if I wanted a refill as he grabbed my glass and filled the cup halfway.

"Thanks."

He didn't reply, only smiled at me before he looked across the table at Katie who I realized had been staring at him.

"Oliver, would you like to come over to my room tonight?"

I wasn't completely sure but I got the feeling that she purposely waited to ask him that until we were in the presence of one another. Either that or my guilt was beginning to get to me.

He didn't respond for a moment and I assumed he was just thinking about it as I leaned forward and rested my elbows onto the table and tried to listen to Fred and George. However, I was proven wrong as he was actually very carefully moving his hand onto my thigh in such a manner that would go unnoticed by her.

"What time?"

"Anytime you like."

He gripped my thigh with his hand, "I'll see what I can do."

I looked back towards her and she grinned at me.

"Great."

I attempted to look as disinterested as possible at what had just transpired but I had a terrible feeling that I had failed.

Lukily I was saved by a vibration in my lap which caused Oliver to yank his hand away from me.

I began to laugh as I grabbed my cell and flipped it open.

"Is something funny?"

I returned my gaze to Katie and realized that if I told the truth, I'd obviously get a certain Mr. Wood into shit with his girlfriend.

"Oh, my phone just went off and I had it sitting on the bench in between us."

"I see."

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment before she seemed to accept my response and asked who my text was from.

"It's from Rowan."

Fred crashed into my side, "what does it say?"

I giggled, "excited much? He just asked if I was still up for going out."

I quickly typed a reply back and shut my phone, placing it onto the table in front of my plate.

A reply came in less than a minute but Oliver grabbed it before I had a chance.

"Give that back to me."

He leaned away from me, "or you'll what?"

I was milliseconds away from saying something with severe sexual innuendo attached to it but I managed to stop myself, "just give it back."

He smirked at me as he opened it and read the text aloud, "are you free to get together tonight?"

Fred and George "ooh-ed" beside me as I reached and grabbed it away from him. A very small fraction of myself felt guilty for even talking to Rowan but I tried my best to push that damn feeling down.

He looked down at me and I struggled with myself to not reach out and kiss him.

"Well, are you free tonight Elena?"

I knew what he was really asking me. He wasn't referring to the question posed by Rowan but rather was asking me if him and I could meet up tonight.

I didn't respond and only smiled as I took another sip of my drink.

I chose against texting back and turned around in my seat. I stood up and attempted to find him and with very keen eyes I spotted him sitting with a group of his friends.

I left my table and began walking towards his. As I got closer my nerves began to pick up slightly. After spending the last four years at an all girls school, my confidence in the picking up boys department had suffered.

When I reached the table I placed my hand onto his shoulder before he looked up at me.

He looked startled for a moment before he stood up from his seat and pulled me into a hug.

I must admit that the feeling of his arms wrapped around me combined with his scent was intoxicating. I found myself almost wanting to not let go.

"What are you doing over here?"

"I just thought I'd give you an answer to your question in person."

He bit his lip, causing my attention to be drawn to his mouth.

"And?"

I breached deeply, "I'd love to spend some time with you tonight."

I looked back towards my table and saw that my friends were all watching me intently.

"On second thought- are you free now?"

He looked intrigued before he said a quick goodbye to his friends, grabbed my hand and guided me out the door.

Who knew picking up boys could be so easy?

* * *

><p>"..and this is my dresser, and that's my bed."<p>

He laughed as he took a look around, "it's just like I imagined it."

We'd spent the past few hours wandering around the hall and talking about everything. I was utterly surprised at how easy it had been to talk to him and to feel comfortable around him.

"You've been imagining my bedroom?"

I sat down beside him and he looked at me, "well, not so much your whole room. Mostly just the bed part."

My excitement picked up at his comment and I leaned into him, "what about my bed?"

He leaned back and laid down on my pillow and despite my nervousness I crawled onto him.

"I imagined what this would be like."

I bent down and touched my hand to his neck, "and how are you finding it?"

He lifted his hands up and slid his fingers through my hair as he grabbed the back of my head and roughly pulled me into him.

Our lips connected so suddenly that I had a delayed reaction before I realized what was happening and just how much I liked it.

I moaned into him before he ran his hands down my back and rolled us over, causing me to be beneath him.

I instinctively opened my legs as he positioned himself more comfortabley on top of me as he once again touched his lips to mine.

I lifted my hands out and dragged his sweater off of him before throwing it to the ground.

I felt his hot breath touch my face as he kissed down from my lips to my neck.

I couldn't seem to help myself with him. In my mind I didn't know if it was my sexual frustration that was getting to me or if it was my insane attraction towards him.

He pulled his mouth away from me just as quickly as he'd put it there.

"What's wrong?"

He laughed, "someone knocked on your door."

"Oh."

Apparently foreplay causes me to lose my ability to hear.

He reluctantly moved from on top of me to let me up as I walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were still hanging out together."

I smiled at her, "it's fine, Sarah. Did you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to ask if you'd like to come down and hang with us?"

I looked back at Rowan who advised he should really be going anyways.

I was a little disappointed as I'd been hoping we could finish what we'd started.

She hurried down the stairs in front of us as I picked his sweater up off the floor.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

I stepped in front of him and walked down the stairs and into the common room where I found everyone sitting.

Angelina waved, "hello, Rowan."

I silently wondered if she actually liked him. After all, she did say he was hot the other night.

He gave her an awkward wave back before I guided him towards the portrait.

"So I'll see you around, I guess."

He looked down at me, "count on it."

He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips before he departed and I made my way back towards my friends.

As I sat down next to Alicia I could see Oliver staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

I could tell he desperately wanted to talk to me.

Oh dear.


	11. Chapter 11

I heard a tapping far off in the distance but I couldn't see what was causing the sound.

I thought to myself and began to walk towards where I thought it had been coming from.

The sound could not be placed and I became frustrated at not being able to find it.

It suddenly became louder and louder before I closed my eyes and tried to make it stop.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright and peered out the window.

The tapping continued as I realized that the sound must've permeated into my dream.

I stood up out of bed and walked towards the door.

I placed my fingers onto the knob and twisted, pulling it open.

"I'm surprised you didn't come find me sooner."

"I couldn't get away."

"Girlfriend keeping you too busy?"

I smirked at him but I could tell he wasn't very pleased with my comment.

He closed the door before he reached out to grab me.

I slinked out of his grasp and crawled back into bed, pulling the covers over my body.

"So?"

He walked towards the window and stared outward as he sat down on the windowsill.

"So what?"

I smiled, "I know what you've been wanting to ask me."

"And?"

"So ask it."

He paused for a moment and continued to stare out the window, not looking at me. I couldn't help but notice that he looked incredible with the moonlight grazing his face.

"so how was it?"

"It was fine. We just talked for a while before we came back here and..."

He returned his gaze to me, "and what?"

"Nothing, really. We just kissed."

"Are you going out with him again?"

"If he asks me, sure."

He stood up and walked towards the bed, kicking off his shoes.

He climbed in beside me and rested his head on the pillow next to mine.

I turned onto my side and looked at him as I reached out and placed my hand onto his chin.

He laid in place as I ran my thumb across his mouth before I leaned forward and gently placed my lips on his.

"Maybe you should be leaving."

He pushed me onto my back before he climbed on top of me and rested his elbows on the pillow on either side of my head.

"And why's that?"

His movement caught me off guard as my breathing picked up at an incredible pace.

"Katie might notice you're missing."

"I always go back to my room."

"You mean once you're done with her?"

The smile was removed from his face and I felt bad for saying it.

I could see that he tried to brush off my comment but I could tell that I offended him slightly.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "it's alright... but no, it's not like that. I just like to go back to mine. I don't like waking up in her room."

"Is it really that you don't like waking up in her room or is it that you don't like waking up with her?"

I grabbed his hand and placed it onto my chest as he looked down at my lips, "I don't know. Maybe both."

"Maybe."

"Maybe I should stay here for the night."

"I thought you just said you liked to wake up in yours."

"I might have said that. But I was thinking that maybe I could see if I like waking up here."

"With me."

"With you."

I smiled, "then maybe you should."

* * *

><p>"Are you just about ready?"<p>

I laughed, "seriously, Sarah, have some patience!"

I walked out of the washroom and slipped my shoes onto my feet before I followed her out of the door and down the stairs.

I found my heart skipped a beat as I saw Oliver speaking with George in the common room.

"Good morning, ladies!"

I smiled, "good morning, George. Good morning, Oliver."

He bit his lip, "good morning, Elena. Have a nice night?"

I tried my hardest not to smile as I thought of the night before and what it felt like to wake up next to him.

"Very good, thanks."

I was suddenly yanked away from them as Sarah pulled me out into the hall and towards the great hall.

"What's going on with you two?"

"What are you talking about?"

She grinned, "don't play dumb with me, Elena, I already know you better than that. What's happening between you and Oliver?"

"Nothing!"

She glared at me and wagged her finger, "be honest. I'll find out, you know I will."

"Alright, but I know that he hasn't told anyone and I promised not to tell anyone either so you have to keep your mouth shut."

"Can do!"

"Okay. Well, a few weeks ago Oliver kissed me."

"When?"

"Remember that night when the power went out? It was right after everyone went to bed. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me."

"Hotness."

I laughed, "I know. And so for a couple weeks after that, and to be honest, up until this point we've been having secret rendezvous times together."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded my head. "In fact, we were almost caught by Katie in the lockerroom not long ago."

"And what about Rowan? Why'd you go out with him then?"

"It's complicated. He isn't breaking up with Katie and I'm still going to see Rowan."

"So in the meantime he'll just continue to cheat on his girlfriend? And you might just cheat on your potential boyfriend?"

"It's not like that."

"You're greatly mistaken if you think that it isn't... don't get me wrong, I can understand it, though. I know what it's like to want to be with someone but to feel like you can't. I get it."

"Alright."

"Really, I'm not mad or anything. I just think you two should be careful. You've only just started here and I don't want it to blow up in your face or something."

"Thanks. I'll try to be careful. Really."

* * *

><p>"Dare."<p>

I watched Sarah think for a moment as she placed her hand onto her forehead.

A lightbulb went off in her head as she clapped her hands together.

"Okay, Oliver, I dare you to kiss...Elena!"

I could feel my cheeks flush as I looked down at the floor by my feet.

I leaned back against the foot of the couch as I gazed across the circle at Katie.

I could see jealously behind her eyes as she tried to play it off as if it were nothing.

Oliver looked at Katie before he looked at me and nodded.

I stayed in place as he came towards me and kneeled in front of me.

I kept my hands down in my lap as he leaned forward and moved my hair away from my neck.

I felt my heart beating so fast as he closed the gap between us and moved his lips against mine.

It took everything in me not to moan into him as he moved back and bit my bottom lip.

I heard a cough beside me as Fred stared at the two of us.

"And I think that's enough for tonight. Everybody to bed!"

I giggled as I shook myself off and stood up from my place on the floor.

"Well, goodnight everyone."

I heard a few voices wishing me a good night back as I climbed up the stairs and closed the door behind me.

I gasped for air as I realized I had been holding my breath the whole way back.

* * *

><p>I slowly pulled the door open and gazed down the hallway.<p>

I walked towards the boys' dormitory and tried my best to remember which room belonged to him.

I took my chances and knocked as I stepped back as I waited for an answer.

The door was slowly pulled open and I couldn't help but think he looked adorable wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

I slipped into his room and shut the door.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't fall asleep and I had to see you."

He raised his eyebrows, "you had to?"

I laughed, "yes. Is that a problem?"

He placed his hands onto my arms, "of course not."

He guided me towards his bed as he laid me down beside him.

"So about that kiss that we shared..."

He smiled, "you mean that kiss we had in front of everyone?"

"Yes. That one... do you think people noticed?"

"I don't think so. You were quite indifferent."

"Was I?"

He smirked, "you didn't even kiss me back."

"Can you really blame me? Sarah already knows."

He looked worried, "did you tell her?"

"She was suspicious and contronted me about it."

"What did she say?"

"Just that she gets it. But to be careful. She doesn't want things to me bad for me and I appreciate her concern."

He leaned over me and kissed my neck.

"How can things be bad when they make me feel so good?"

I moaned at the feeling of his mouth on me.

I shot my arms up and grabbed onto his back as he bit my neck.

"Oliver."

"I wanna do bad things with you."


	12. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes and lifted my arms up over my head and stretched.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

I gasped as I looked over to my right at Oliver as he smirked at me.

He laughed, "did you forget where you are?"

"Possibly."

He pushed the covers off of him as he crawled over and on top of me.

"Do you remember now?"

I opened my mouth but I found myself being unable to speak as he covered my mouth with his.

I felt excitement begin to burrow in the bottom of my stomach as he grabbed my arms and held me down.

He pulled back from me and looked down, "I want you so badly."

"Oliver."

He leaned into me and kissed my neck, "yes?"

"I..."

There was a loud knock on his door a he practically leapt off of me and fell onto the floor.

I had to contain my laughter as I scurried out of the bed and desperately tried to grab my housecoat before I rushed into the washroom.

"Oliver?"

"Hold up!"

He looked back at me before he nodded and opened the door just as I closed the shower curtain in front of me.

"Good morning!"

"Hey, Katie."

"Did you have a good night?"

I looked down at myself and saw that I only had on a pair of panties and a tank top from the night before. Well, if she were to find me it would definitely give her an answer to that question.

"Uh, yeah. It was fine."

"Okay well I just wanted to tell you I won't be able to have breakfast with you this morning- I've got this wicked project due this afternoon and I seriously have to finish it and I need all the time I can get."

"Okay."

I couldn't see anything obviously but I was certain that she was currently kissing him.

"Sure you won't be too lonely without me?"

Ha.

"I'm sure."

I waited for another moment before he closed the door behind her as I stepped out of the shower.

"Maybe we should be a little more careful."

He nodded, "maybe. But don't you think that just adds to the excitement?"

I smiled, "maybe."

I wrapped my housecoat around me and headed back towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

I rested my head in my hands, "so what?"

"Have you seen Oliver recently?"

I grinned, "who wants to know?"

I watched as Sarah sat down next to me on the couch in the common room.

She pointed towards herself, "this girl. That's who."

"Last night."

"Last night? But you fell asleep in our room last night."

"I know but I kept waking up and I just couldn't fall back asleep."

"So you just decided to sneak off and go visit your Scottish boytoy?"

I giggled, "something like that, yes."

"Have you had sex yet?"

"What? No."

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Oh. I just kind of figured..."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess just cuz he's already seventeen and I just kind of thought.."

"That I seem like the type of girl to have it?"

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm not offended or anything. It's just that what with being at an all-girls school for such a long time I've never really had the... pleasure..."

"Do you think that you will?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea. I mean, I'm alright with him and I "canoodling" together while he's with someone else but to be perfectly honest I'm not sure if I want to lose my virginity with a guy that's cheating on his girlfriend."

"Something to think about."

* * *

><p>I leaned up against the arm of the couch as I watched Fred and George play wizard's chest along with Ron and Harry.<p>

"You're cheating!"

Fred touched above his heart, "how can I be cheating? Youve been watching me like a hawk this whole time you little nitwit."

"Nitwit? I am not a nitwit!"

"Yes you are and you know it- don't you think so, Elena?"

They all stopped what they were during and turned to look at me, urging me to respond.

"Well, I, umm..."

I felt a hand touch my arm, "wanna get out of here?"

"Oh God, yes."

He slid his hand down to mine as he pulled me out into the hall.

"Are they always like that when they're all together?"

He smiled, "not always. But most of the time."

"Well aren't they just an charming bunch?"

"Very."

We walked in silence for a few moments before I stopped as I heard a noise behind us.

As I turned around I saw the boy that I recognized as Marcus Flint approaching with another no-named Slytherin.

"I thought you said this wasn't your girlfriend?"

"I'm not his girlfriend."

He redirected his gaze from Oliver to me as he stepped closer.

"So you're free to date around, then?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well are you? Because I'd enjoy getting you alone sometime..."

He reached out and brushed his fingers against mine before I pulled back, "no."

He said nothing but gave me a very strange glare before I turned back around and held onto Oliver's arm.

"Let's leave, please."

He leaned in and whispered, "good. I can think of something else I'd much rather be doing right now."

Oh goodness. Me as well.


	13. Chapter 13

I read the words on the page in front of me and picked up my wand.

I quickly memorized the incantation in front of me before I flicked my wrist.

A blue light shot out from the tip of my wand and hit the wall across from the couch.

"Watch where you aim that thing."

I jumped as my wand flew out of my grasp and fell to the floor.

I felt a flush consume my face as I tried to hide my embarassment.

"Oh, well, I didn't mean to..."

He laughed and sat in the chair next to mine.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay."

He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he looked at me.

"Did you think about what I asked..?"

Of course I had. I hadn't stopped thinking about it since he'd asked me. My only issue was I had no idea how it would be possible without anyone noticing.

"You really think it's possible for us to sneak away?"

"Of course it is."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I have a map."

"What good does a map do?"

He leaned into me, "it's a magical map."

I giggled, "is it?"

"Fred and George found it. I promise, no one will know we're even gone. I'll make sure Katie is occupied."

I took a deep breath, "okay."

He grinned, "good. We'll go on Saturday."

"Okay."

As he inched closer I could feel his hot breath on my mouth and I found myself desperately trying to lure him in.

He stopped short and lifted his hand up, moving the hair away from my shoulder.

"Elena."

I had to struggle to keep myself from falling out of my chair at the sound of his voice so close to me.

"You have no idea how badly I'd love to take you away right now."

"I..."

He pushed back against my chair so hard that I had to grab onto the table to steady it and keep both it and myself in place.

I shot him a look and he only glared down at me as I heard voices behind the shelf in front of us.

"You must have superhuman hearing or something."

He stifled a laugh as he snatched my book out of my hands and I bent down to finally retrieve my wand off of the floor.

"Oh, there are you. I've been wondering where you... hi, Elena."

"Hey, Katie. How are you?"

She scowled before her face returned to it's normal state and she gave me a small smile, "I'm fine, thanks."

I took her obvious coldness towards me as an invitation to get the hell out so I picked up my book and walked out of the library.

* * *

><p>I wrapped my scarf around my neck and tied it before grabbing my hot chocolcate out of Sarah's hands.<p>

"Thanks for holding that for me."

She smiled, "no problem."

I looked out into the field and stared at Oliver who was currently being tested on his quaffle-stopping skills.

"So how are you and him?"

My attention shifted to Sarah, "we're really good. It's just kind of hard because we still have to be so secretive about it."

"Did you know that even Fred and George have no idea?"

"Really? I thought maybe Oliver would've told them...?"

She shook her head, "no. I asked Fred last night if he thought that maybe Oliver liked you and he said that he hadn't said anything to him about it so he didn't think so. But then he asked why."

"What'd you say?"

She shrugged, "nothing. I just said that I kind of wondered. So maybe he'll ask him about it later.

"Maybe."

"Anyways, do you think Katie's catching on to anything?"

I sighed, "I'm not sure but I kind of feel like she's at least a little suspicious of us hanging out alone together. Just yesterday I was in the library and he found me there so we were sitting together when she came in."

"And?"

"She went all stink-eyed on me before I just got up and left."

"Well I know she's super jealous. I've seen her do that when other girls are around Oliver. Hell, she's even done it to me a few times."

"I'm sure she didn't have a reason to be jealous before but this time it's very justified."

"Oh?"

I nodded, "Oliver has a plan apparently."

"Ooh, what kind of plan?"

"Do you know anything about some map that belongs to Fred and George?"

She perked up, "of course I do. I love that thing."

"What does it do?"

"If you cast a spell on it it lets you see where all of the staff are within the school. So it allows you to sneak around without them knowing that you're gone because you're constantly aware of where they are."

"I didn't know something like that existed."

"Well it does...so what's he planning?"

"He said he'd borrow it from them and he'd take me over to Hogsmeade."

"Isn't that where you're going with Rowan?"

"I think so. He texted me the other day asking if I was still up for it when we all go on our little hogsmeade weekend trip-thingy."

"Nice choice of words, there."

I laughed, "thanks."

"Maybe Oliver just wanted to take you first."

"Could be. But now I'll have to act all surprised when I'm there with Rowan."

"It shouldn't be too hard. Since you're sneaking out it's not like you'll get a chance to see everything anyways."

"I suppose that's true."

My attention was drawn away from sarah as I heard Fred yell, "get down!", before I looked over and saw a bludger flying at us.

I dove and pulled her down with me as the back of my head collided with the bottom of the bleacher step.

"Okay, ouch."

I sat up and saw the impact of the bludger against the place where we were just sitting. The wood was split entirely and the bludger appeared to be caught beneath it.

"Oh, shit."

I looked up at Sarah who looked just as shocked as I assumed I did at the impact that was just caused to the stands.

"Can you hand me that bludger, Elena?"

I looked over and saw George hovering on his broomstick about 15 feet away.

"Um, okay."

I crawled to my knees and leaned forward.

I watched as the bludger tried to shake itself out of its condundrum as I reached down and placed my hands around it.

I yanked hard as I pulled it out of it's place before it slamed into my chest and I held it close.

"You're gonna have to come closer, George."

He flew down and reached out, grabbing it from my hands.

"Thanks."

"N-No biggie."

He laughed at my sudden stutter before he flew off back into the field.

I noticed Oliver glancing at me. I mouthed "I'm fine" but he signaled that he wanted to speak with me after practice.

Sarah leaned into me and said, "I bet he just wants to ravish you after your near-death experience."

* * *

><p>I stayed behind and waited for everyone to leave before Oliver approached me in the back of the locker room.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

"Really? That thing didn't hit you?"

"No, only when I went to pick it up but it was alright."

He said nothing but looked down at the ground before he placed his things into his locker.

"Good."

I smiled and walked towards him, "good? Mr. Wood, were you worried about me?"

"And what if I was?"

I sat on the bench and looked up at him, "then maybe I can start to think that you feel something else besides lust towards me."

He shut his locker and pulled on his jacket before sitting down next to me.

"It's more than that."

"Really?"

He sighed, "do you really think I'd jeopardize a perfectly good relationship with someone just because I wanna fuck someone else?"

"I don't know anything about how you are when you're with someone- actually _with_ someone. Not how we are now."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Okay."

He looked down at his hands before he lifted one leg over the bench so his body could completely face mine. I followed suit as I became overwhelmed with an urge to kiss him.

"Oliver."

He smirked and leaned into me as he reached our and touched beneath my chin.

"Yes?"

I shifted so my lips were just centimetres away from his, "your phone is going off."

"What?" He pulled back from me and looked at his phone that was perched on top of his bag.

"Shit."

"Katie?"

He nodded, "I've gotta go."

"Alright. I'll wait a minute and enter through another door."

"Thanks."

I walked with him to the door as I reached out and touched the back of his neck, pulling him into me as I placed my lips onto his.

"Yummy."


	14. Chapter 14

I tripped as we scurried down the dark hallway and almost fell to my knees.

Oliver laughed, "you seriously need to watch where you're going."

"How can I? This place has a serious false-night appearing syndrome."

He found my arm and slid his hand down to meet mine before he pulled me along.

I was glad that I'd decided to wear pants once we reached the end of the passage and were forced to climb upwards.

Oliver went before me and made sure the coast was clear before he pulled me up.

I was relieved that we'd made it to Hogsmeade unnoticed but was still nervous about the journey back.

"Come on."

He grabbed my hand once more and lead me outside. A few early flakes of snow began to drop and I was loving my surroundings.

"Oh goodness."

"What?"

"I've just never seen anything like this before. We didn't have anywhere like this to go at Beauxbatons."

He smiled, "another reason why being here at Hogswarts with me was always the better option."

I bit my lip and followed him towards what looked like a pub.

As I stepped inside there was a pleasant ringing of a bell perched above the door.

"Where do you wanna sit?"

For once I took the lead and walked towards the back of the room and sat down in a little both.

"What did you want to drink?"

"Um... what are you gonna have?"

"A butterbeer."

"What's a butterbeer?"

He laughed, "you seriously don't know anything about Hogwarts, do you?"

I raised my hands, "apparently not, no."

He walked back over to the bar and I looked around at the other were a few people that I figured I'd never want the fortune of meeting and I suddenly really wanted Oliver to hurry the fuck up and come back.

After what seemed like much longer than I'd hoped he returned with drinks.

"So I got one for myself and something else for you. I wasn't sure if you'd like it so I thought you could try some of mine and if you do, I'll buy you another."

I smild and took my drink, "thanks."

We sat in silence for a moment as I absentmindedly stared at him.

"Are you okay, Elena?"

I realized what I'd been doing and my cheeks flushed, "I'm fine, sorry."

"Did you want to try?"

He pushed his drink across the table towards me and I picked it up and took a sip.

"Oh, God."

"What?"

"I feel like I'm gonna give myself a heart attack."

He laughed loudly, "okay, so no more of those for you."

* * *

><p>I peaked into the window and watched as the little toy train went around in a figure eight.<p>

"Are you having fun?"

I placed my hot chocolate to my lips and grinned, "I am. Are you?"

He leaned into me and touched my hair as I felt his breath on my face, "I am now."

He connected his lips with mine and it felt as if the warmth from my drink had just plummeted to my stomach and expanded throughout my body.

He reluctantly pulled away as we heard the clock chime to signify the time.

I frowned, "we should probably head back."

We made out way towards where we came and I carefully navigated my feet down the ladder to the bottom.

It seemed even darker than it did before and my nerves instantly took over.

I was thankful when I heard him recite something as the tip of his wand glowed and shown a light.

"Let's go."

My pulse steadied back to a normal pace as we began walking back towards the common room.

I walked in first and made sure that there was no Katie in sight before I ushered him in behind me.

I hurried my way up to the top of the stairs and was about to head back to my room before I stopped myself. I had a very sudden urge to have some fun.

"Oliver."

He turned to face me and looked down, "yeah?"

"I had a really good time today."

He bent down and placed his hand beneath my chin, forcing my lips to meet his.

"So did I."

I felt an intense desire to take it futher as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him harder.

"Elena."

It's insanely difficult to describe the feeling I get when he says my name like that.

I felt as if my stomach lurched and my mind reeled as my knees began to buckle.

I pulled him back towards his room as I tried my best to keep my lips firmly attached to him.

As we continued down the hall he slid his hands down my back and stopped beneath my ass.

He lifted upwards before I wrapped my legs around his waist and gasped.

My back collided with the front of his bedroom door and I reached down, desperate to find the door handle behind me.

I forced the door open as Oliver carried me through the threshold and stuck his foot out, slamming the door shut behind us.

I was thrown onto the nearest bed as my breath caught in my throat.

Oliver removed his jacket as I unzipped mine and slipped it from my shoulders.

He reached his hands down and spread my legs apart before he climbed in on top of me.

My breathing skyrocketed as I felt my body temperature reach a never-before-seen level. i eflt as if I had just developed a sudden fever as my mind shut down and my body took control.

He pushed my shirt up and forced it over my head before he came back down over me and smothered my neck.

"Oh God, Oliver."

"...You know that's my bed."

I jumped as much as I could being beneath a fully grown man and looked to my left.

Oliver cleared his throat, "Fred."


	15. Chapter 15

I paused as I reached the doorway to the Great Hall. I thought for a moment about turning back but I didn't want to have to explain to everyone the real reason why I wasn't at dinner. So I took a step forward, then another and another until I reached the table and sat down.

"Hey, Elena."

I looked up across the table and saw the one person who I had been avoiding all day.

"Hey, Fred."

"What was up with you in class today? You seemed kinda out of it?"

I shifted my gaze toward George, wondering if he knew now too. Fred gave me a little smirk - he knew exactly what was up and I was praying that he hadn't told anyone.

"Oh, um...nothing. I'm just tired. That's all."

I notice Sarah's eyeline change towards the door and I turned to look.

I watched as Katie grabbed Oliver's hand and lead him over to the table.

Instead of Oliver taking his usual seat next to me he was forced to sit beside Katie, directly across from me.

I said nothing as the two of them got comfortable and poured themselves drinks.

I felt Sarah scooch down the table next to me.

She whispered, "he didn't tell anyone."

"Are you positive?"

She nodded, "he came running to me last night and I told him that I already knew about it. Then he asked why I'd kept it a secret so of course I pointed out the various reasons why he needed to keep his mouth shut."

"Thank you so much."

I took a sip of my drink before placing it back down onto the table.

"So...any particular reason why Oliver isn't sitting beside me tonight?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. Periodically Katie likes to show everyone that Oliver is hers. She's very possessive that way, so you'd better watch your back. I can promise you that Fred and I won't say anything but I can't be so sure if anyone else were to find out."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>I stepped through the door and into the hallway with Angelina and Sarah at my sides.<p>

"Hey, guys, I need to make a pitstop. Wait here?"

I nodded my head, "sure."

"I'll come with."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall as I waited for the two of them to re-emerge.

"Hey, Elena."

I jumped slightly as I stood up straight. "Oh, hey Rowan."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground, "how have you been?"

I laughed slightly, "I've been alright. You?"

"Decent."

I smiled at him as he took a step closer to me.

"So..."

"So."

"I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to meet up sooner than Hogsmeade? After all, that's still a couple of weeks away."

I bit my bottom lip and thought about Oliver for a moment, "...sure."

He grinned, "great. When would you like to?"

"Now's good."

He paused before the gave me another toothy smile, "alright."

"Not that I intended to sound overly eager..."

"No, no, it's fine. Now's good for me."

I was about to reach out and grab his hands before I remembered why I was by the washroom in the first place.

"Oh, just hold on a sec." I pointed with my thumb to the washroom behind me before I stepped inside.

"You guys?"

As I walked in I saw Angelina washing her hands while Sarah was sitting on the counter.

"Yeah? Did we take too long?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I just ran into Rowan out in the hall."

"And what?"

"Well I'm gonna ditch you and go spend some time with him."

Angelina made a face, "alone time?"

"Possibly, yes."

She walked towards me and reached for a paper towel, "have fun, then."

She winked before the two of them walked passed me and out the door.

I pushed the door open and peaked out into the hall, expecting to find him where I'd left him.

"Elena!"

I heard him call my name from down the hall and as I focussed I saw that he was standing with Fred, George, Oliver and Katie.

"I thought maybe you'd disappeared on me."

He let out a short laugh before he reached out and pulled me into him. My reaction time was slower than I'd hoped it would be as he touched my cheek with one hand and kissed the opposite with another.

"I'm still here."

"And so are we." I stared at George as he gestured to the rest of them.

I coughed, "yes. Here we are. All of we."

I tried to avoid looking at Katie but I couldn't help myself. When I finally did I found she was glaring daggers as me and I felt an instant urge to grab a hold of Rowan for dear life.

"So what are we all doing?"

Oliver leaned closer, "apparently we are all going outside to hang."

"Oh?" I looked at Katie once more and she appeared as if she were trying to seduce Oliver in front of everyone. "How nice."

I reached out and slid my hand down Rowan's arm before I entwined my fingers with his, pulling him towards the exit.

As I stepped outside the cold air hit my face as I developed a slight chill.

I was thankful that it had already started to get a little dark. I was worried that hanging out with Oliver and Rowan at the same time would cause me to lose my cool. I was hoping no one would notice.

I leaned back into the grass as I looked up at the sky before Rowan leaned back next to me, resting on his elbows.

I was about to say something to him before my attention was drawn away over to the sound of Katie's lips smacking against Oliver's.

I let out a slight groan and covered my eyes with my hand.

"Something bothering you?"

"What? Oh, no. Nothing. It's just felt like a long day is all."

He repositioned himself and lay on his back.

A small gust of wind brushed along our bodies as I took a deep breath inward. I breathed in his scent and remembered just how amazing it is.

I shifted onto my stomach and my elbows and looked down at him, "so how many girlfriends have you had?"

"A few."

"Just a few? Or is it maybe more than that?"

"I'm no liar. I've had three. Or four, if you include my tumultuous sixth-grade relationship."

"Not really. Unless you're counting every girl you've ever held hands with."

"If I counted those I'd seem like a serial player."

I smiled, "okay so four."

"What about you?"

"No, I've never had a girlfriend."

He laughed, "don't play that game."

"I've been on plenty of dates. But I'd only count two guys as having the privilege of being my boyfriend."

"Privilege? I'm not sure if I would call it that."

I giggled, "you'll learn soon enough."

"Will I?"

"...If you're lucky."

He reached out and rubbed the side of my face. "Here's hoping."

I shifted in place and as I did I noticed that the last of the sun was shining into his eyes.

He reached out and covered his eyes. "Hurry, move on top of me."

"Excuse me?"

He grabbed the my arms and pulled me onto him in an effort to block the sun out of his face.

He sighed, "see how much better this is?"

I placed my hands onto his chest, "and you're certain this wasn't just your way of getting me on top of you?"

"Definitely not. I would never do something like that."

"And so says every other teenage boy."

"Not this one."

I giggled, "fine. Not this one."

I looked to my left and saw Oliver looking at me. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face but I knew that I didn't like being the cause of it.

"Come here."

I looked down at Rowan and desperately tried to put the image of Oliver out of my head as I leaned forward and placed my lips on his.


	16. Chapter 16

"So how was it with Rowan last night?"

I ran the mascara over my eyelashes and screwed the cover back on.

I turned around in my chair and smiled at Sarah, "I actually had a really good time."

"So it wasn't awkward or anything?"

I pursed my lips as I applied my lipstick.

"Well it kind of was. I had to spend some of my time listening to the lovely sound of two certain pairs of lips pressing themselves together over and over... but other than that, not awkward at all."

She laughed as she sat down on her bed, slipping her shoes on.

"So I heard something you might be interested in."

I perked up, "oh yea?"

"I was talking with Alicia last night after you all came back and Katie joined us."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she wasn't sure about you."

"What does that even mean?"

"I think it means she doesn't like you."

"How could she not like me?"

She gave me a look.

"Have you suddenly forgotten that you've been sneaking around with her boyfriend?"

"Oh yes. That little thing."

"You do realize that she is completely going to hate you if she ever finds out what's been going on between you two."

"Yes, I understand that she is completely going to hate me."

"And you understand that she'll try to ruin your life if you actually get with him?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>"So I hear Rowan's having a party."<p>

I smiled at Fred, "is he?"

"Are you gonna go?"

"I haven't even heard about it before. When is it?"

"Tonight."

My mouth fell open.

"Don't make that face. It's very unattractive."

I looked to my left at Oliver and instantly shut my mouth.

Sarah yelled at him, which meant she yelled right into my ear. "Be nice!"

He licked his lips and looked down at me, "oh I'll be nice."

I felt all jelloid.

"Elena?"

"What?"

I looked over at Fred who laughed. "I said your name like, five times. Stop staring at Oliver and pay attention!"

My eyes instantly went to the table as I heard what I thought sounded like Sarah kicking Fred beneath it.

"Sorry. But I just wanted to know if you're coming tonight."

"Oh. Yes. Probably."

"Good. Because in class today he asked if I'd make sure that you come."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." He shifted his gaze from me to Oliver before looking back. "I think he really likes you."

I was completely unsure of what to say. I knew that I liked him too but it was obvious to me that I liked a certain someone much more than him.

"Well... that's nice."

"What's nice?"

I looked behind me and saw Katie standing there. She so very subtly jammed her way in between Oliver and I before she extended fake enthusiasm my way.

"Fred just said he thinks that Rowan likes me."

She grinned, "good. It'd be nice for you to find someone else."

I scrunched my brows together, "someone else?"

"I just meant someone other than yourself."

"I see."

Bitch.

* * *

><p>I heard music pumping through the Ravenclaw portrait hole as I waited for everyone to catch up to me.<p>

"Parties like this were never allowed at Beauxbatons. Nothing non-prim and non-proper."

George grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his side. "But you still had pillow fights right?"

I laughed, "of course we did."

I managed to make my way to the back of the room but by the time I'd managed to turn around I realized I'd lost everyone that I'd come in with.

"Oh good. Now I can be lame and hang out by myself at parties."

"Talking to yourself?"

I jumped as best I could and found myself less than a foot from Oliver.

"Oh. Hello."

He gave me a crooked smile and reached down, grabbing my hand.

"Hi."

I found myself instinctively inching towards him before he stopped short and leaned into my ear.

"Come with me."

He struggled to make a path for us before he lead me up the stairs towards the rooms.

"Do you know whose bedroom this is?"

He shut the door behind him before he leaned against it and stared at me, "does it even matter?"

"It does if that person wants in their room."

He smirked and locked the door behind him. "Problem solved."

"What do you think you're doing?"

He stepped towards me and reached out for my arm, pulling me into him.

"Take a guess."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for our lips to meet.

He slid his hands over my shoulders and down my back, letting them rest right on my waist.

I felt my legs begin to give way as he stepped back from me and turned his gaze to the bed.

He said nothing As he entwined his hand with mine and pulled me towards it.

He let go as he lay down on his back and looked up at me expectantly.

I tried to quench my nerves as I slinked towards him and climbed on top.

He grabbed my hips and moved them back and forth.

I smiled, "oh, is that what you want?"

My hair fell in front of my face from behind my ear before he raised his hand and pushed it back.

"Elena."

I could hear my heart pounding inside my chest as I worried if he could somehow hear it too.

"Yes?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes as there was a bang on the door followed by much obscene yelling from the hall.

I reluctantly climbed off of him and walked over to the door, unlocking it before it was pushed open so roughly that it knocked me back.

"What the hell, Sarah?"

"You need to hide."

"What?"

"There's no time, just hurry up."

She dragged me from my spot on the floor and into the washroom before slamming the door behind us.

"What's going on?"

She loudly shushed me before she pressed her ear up against the door.

I mimicked her movements and tried my best to listen as I realized the other voice as belonging to Katie.

"You are so lucky that I was here."


	17. Chapter 17

I put the lid down and sat myself onto the toilet.

"Do you think she's done talking to him?"

Sarah hopped off of the counter and walked back over to the door, placing her ear onto the wood.

"I think so."

She carefully unlocked the bathroom door and gently pulled the door open towards her, peaking out.

"They're gone."

"How long did that even last? I feel like we've been waiting forever."

She smiled, "I think in reality it was only about fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes that could've been spent doing something else."

"You mean 'something else' or 'someone else'?"

I pursed my lips and stepped out of the washroom.

"No. Of course not. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Mhm. I'm sure."

"Listen, you can doubt me all you want but I'm being serious. That won't happen unless he's actually with me."

She threw her hands up, "fine, fine. I give. But just how long do you think you two can continue to sneak around and canoodle without it going too far?"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

She nodded her head before she patted my shoulder, "think about it."

She left me standing on the first step all by my lonesome.

As much as I didn't want to agree with her, I knew she was right. The sneaking around was fun, don't get me wrong, and I liked the adrenaline rush, but if we got caught I wasn't sure what would happen.

Not to mention that I wasn't keen on being Oliver's second-fiddle forever.

As I looked around the room I could see most of the people that I'd come with, including Oliver who looked to be enjoying himself about as much as someone who hates parties.

I saw Angelina and Alicia not too far from me but I wondered how I coul possibly manage to get through the horde of people between us.

"There you are."

I grasped my chest and took a deep breath, "you scared me."

Rowan grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people and poured me a drink.

"What is it?"

He smiled, "just drink it."

"You know if I wake up after being drugged or something I'm going to kill you."

He laughed and moved my hair out of my face, "you really don't need to worry about that."

I took a small sip and looked up, "so what now?"

"Are you having a good time?"

I forced a smile, "yes. There's just so many people here."

"You do know that attendance of people is an essential part of a successful party, right?"

I bit my bottom lip, "of course I do. I just wasn't expecting this. I'm not used to it."

He tilted his head to the side and looked down at me, "did you want to come upstairs?"

"Why? What's upstairs?"

I took a sip of my drink and was about to swallow as he said, "my bedroom, for starters."

I choked on my drink in what I imagine was a seriously unattractive manner before I placed it down onto the table and tried to compose myself.

"Okay."

He guided me back up the stairs and I was seriously thankful that his room was not the one I had just been occupying with Oliver.

How very awkward I would've felt.

I sat down on his bed as he closed the door behind us.

"Elena, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Are you seeing anybody?"

"What?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I paused, "no."

"So you haven't been going out with anybody?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know if you were available."

I didn't mean to answer truthfully, and not that I just meant to tell him a full-frontal lie, but the words "well I've seen someone a couple of times, but it's nothing serious" sprang out of my mouth before I had time to catch them.

"So he's not your boyfriend?"

"No. He's not."

"Does he know that?"

"Yeah."

He leaned back a touch and turned the corners of his mouth up slightly, "well, that's good."

I bit my lip, "why?"

"Because I was thinking of asking you to be my girlfriend."

"You mean like you want us to be a proper couple?"

He laughed. "Yeah, a proper couple."

As he shifted in his place I caught the smell of his cologne and it just about set me off.

"Oh, definitely."

* * *

><p>"You mean you actually said 'oh definitely'?"<p>

"I know. Why couldn't I have said something that made me sound even more eager."

"At least now you don't have to just wait around for Oliver to come to his senses. Now you've got a boyfriend."

"A proper boyfriend."

She laughed, "right."

"What should I do about Oliver, anyways?"

"I dunno. I've never been in a situation like yours."

"I don't suppose it'd be as easy as me telling him I'm with Rowan and then him and I just being able to step back from it all, right?"

"It's never that easy, Elena."

"I just don't even know how I'll bring it up. It's not like I can just say, "oh, hey Oliver, guess what? We can't fool around anymore because now I have my very own boyfriend so please stay with Katie and we'll all be peachy."

"It's all in the delivery."

Despite myself I laughed at Sarah's comment.

"I wish I could just not even tell him."

"Either way he's going to find out. Maybe not from you but he certainly will the next time we all see Rowan and he runs over and plants one on you all the while calling you his new girlfriend." She rolled over onto her stomach, "Plus, what are you gonna do and say the next time Oliver tries to kiss you in secret? Are you just gonna pull away or are you gonna kiss him and just not say anything?"

I frowned, "I don't know. I'm in a mess."

"You're in a vair, vair big mess, my friend."


	18. Chapter 18

I looked up from my page and rested my hand beneath my jaw and sighed.

I heard a cough come from down the table and looked over and saw Oliver staring at me.

I bit my bottom lip and looked away from him as I still felt his eyes on me.

I'd been doing my best to avoid him for the past week and it was obvious that he was seriously beginning to notice.

The closest I'd come to actually having a conversation with him had been a few days before when everyone had been spending time in mine and Sarah's room before bed and he'd asked me to speak to him after Katie had gone to sleep. I'd respectfully declined and made up some lie about not being able to as I desperately needed my beauty rest.

George had already been sent after me to give me the third degree about my suddenly not wanting to spend any time with him anymore but I hadn't said anything other than that it hadn't been intentional before apologizing. I'm pretty positive he knew I was lying and that it was actually my objective to stay away from him.

I looked back down at my textbook before I peaked at the clock.

I breathed inward as I became nervous that my study period about just about to end. This had rapidly become my least favourite class as Oliver had his placed in the same timeslot. It had been difficult to rush out of class before he would have a chance to corner me and force something out of me so I had taken a liking to sitting farther up the table and closer to the door than he did. I'd even gone so far as to purposefully arrive right on time so that I could strategically place myself.

I thought again about how pathetic I was being. I mean seriously, why should I be so afraid to tell him about my being Rowan's girlfriend?

_...maybe because you're afraid that once you do he'll lose all interest._

Maybe.

_And maybe because you know that as much as you like Rowan, he's not the one you'd really like to be with._

_"_Shut up, brain."

"What did you say?"

I felt my cheeks flush as Oliver had slid down the table next to me.

"Oh, um. Nothing. I guess I was just talking to myself."

I gave him a half smile and silently cursed myself for taking my eyes off the clock and not rushing away when I had the chance.

"How about instead of talking to yourself, you talk to me instead."

"Oliver."

"I want to talk to you."

"I know you do."

"So why won't you let me?"

"You know what? I'd really like to go back to the common room now."

He stood up and held his hand out for me to take, "good. That's where I'm headed."

Oh flippin' hell.

* * *

><p>As he pushed the door open I became instantly relieved as I could hear everyone else chatting beside the fire.<p>

"Hi, guys." I gave a wave as I wedged myself in between Sarah and Angelina, not leaving any room for Oliver.

The only downside was that by using my excellent seat-picking abilities I made it so that he only place left for Oliver was right beside Katie on the floor. Damnit.

I could tell by the way he was looking at me that I was causing him to become increasingly frustrated. But I didn't care.

Well, at least I tried not to.

Fred looked down at his watch before standing up, "hey, we have practice in twenty minutes!"

Oliver closed his eyes for a moment before he looked up at Fred, "practice?"

Fred's mouth fell open, "right. Quidditch practice. You know- that sport you love more than life itself? How could you forget about it? You never forget about anything quidditch."

"Sorry. I guess I just got caught up with other things."

He looked at me as he responded and I was worried that someone else might have noticed.

As I looked over at Sarah I could see that someone _had_ noticed. She rolled her eyes and smiled, whispering, "stop distracting him so much, Elena. It's bad for his quidditch-ness."

* * *

><p>I shivered as a cool breeze flew past as I sat with Sarah on the benches, watching the team practice.<p>

"I'm sorry but I just can't get over it."

I raised my brows, "get over what?"

"Just Oliver."

"What about him?"

I found my eyes trying to shift my line of sight back over to the resident Gryffindor Keeper but I forced myself to ignore his presence and remain focussed on my current conversation.

"He never forgets about quidditch."

"So what? I'm sure everyone does at some point."

"But he's never forgotten about it before. I mean really. Never ever."

"What's the big deal? He's allowed to forget sometimes, it doesn't matter."

"But it does matter. You and I, and I'm sure Fred too, know what's been on his mind recently."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She sighed and gave me a smirk, "fine. Let me enlighten you. He's been thinking about you, you nutter!"

"But I'm with Rowan now."

"And that's great because you can't just wait around for some boy to finally decide to be your boyfriend. But regardless, you know it's true. Honestly. Katie's never even made him forget about quidditch practice. I mean, I was once told by Alicia that Katie was trying to seduce him, and she'd even gotten his shirt off and everything when he suddenly jumped up and declared they had to get ready for practice."

I laughed and couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Of course not. I'm too frightened."

"You shouldn't be. After all, he has a girlfriend of his own so why shouldn't you be allowed to have a boyfriend?"

"I know, it's just I don't think he was expecting me to actually go out with someone else."

We sat and watched for another twenty minutes before practice was over and we were about to head back to the Gryffindor house.

"Elena!"

I turned around and heard Sarah calling me from outside the locker rooms.

"He wants to talk to you."

"Why didn't he ask me himself?"

"Because he knows you won't listen to him."

"Do you think I should?"

She sighed, "Elena, you have to tell him. You avoiding him is really just hurting the friendship you already have and possibly could eventually have."

"Alright."

I waited until everyone else had left before I stepped inside and saw Oliver sitting on the bench in front of his locker, still in his uniform.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "you know this is the part where you put your regular clothes back on."

He shook his head, "what?"

"Practice is done."

"I know."

He tapped the bench next to him with his hand, signaling me to sit down.

I complied and looked at the ground beneath my feet.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?"

"No, no. It's nothing you did." _More like what you didn't do._ "It's just that I have something to tell you but I don't know how to say it."

"Just tell me."

"Rowan asked me to be his girlfriend."

"What'd you say?"

"I said'yes'."

He said nothing and stood up, removing his robe and hanging it up in his locker.

"That's why you've been avoiding me this whole time?"

"Well yes, I guess. I just didn't want you to be mad at me or something... I think. I don't really know. I just know that I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want me having a boyfriend to make you stop liking me or to not want to still be my friend."

"It's not that easy."

"What isn't?"

"I can't just suddenly stop having feelings for you because you're with someone else. I have feelings for you because I have feelings for you. Not because you're single."

"Oh. Well then I feel like a proper idiot."

He smiled, "it's okay... so no more fooling around?"

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the bottom of his locker.

I gulped and tried to look away, "well I don't want to be a bad girlfriend."

He turned his back to me and I could hear him unclasping his belt buckle before he removed his pants and thew them alongside his shirt.

I was desperately trying not to look at the boy standing in front of me, only in his underwear.

I stood up and stepped to the side, "maybe I should be going now."

"Hold on a minute."

I leaned back against the row of lockers as he approached me.

"I won't touch you anymore if you don't want me to."

He leaned into me and I could feel his breath against my skin.

"Do you want me to?"

_Think straight, Elena. Breathe in and out, in and out. Calm the hell down. So what if Oliver is only wearing his boxers? So what if you seriously want to pounce him right now? That doesn't matter anymore. You're a mature and sophisticated girl who wouldn't ever cheat on her boyfriend no matter how hot the other guy is."_

_"_I want..."

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine for such a short period of time that I had no chance to even attempt a protest.

"I know what you want."

_Oh shoot._


	19. Chapter 19

I opened my eyes slowly as I rolled over and peered at the clock on my bedside table. I groaned as I realized my body had woken myself up an hour before I needed to be. I shoved the covers off as I crawled out of bed and made my way over to the washroom without turning any lights on.

I left the door slightly ajar to let the beginnings of the sunrise pour through the crack as I turned the shower on and stepped inside. I sighed deeply as I rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of my hair before I turned the tap back off and reached out for a towel. I managed to find one with my eyes still closed then quickly ran it over my hair. I kept the curtain closed as I dried myself off and wrapped the tower around me.

I pushed the door fully closed before I braced myself as I turned on the light. I reached my hand up and wiped the steam off of the mirror and applied my makeup.

I made sure to recite a spell to dry my hair before I pulled the bathroom door open and found my uniform, slipping it on.

I stubbed my toe on the side of my bed and tried my hadest to keep from making any noise as I could hear Sarah snoring from her bed. I picked up my shoes and slipped them on, grabbing my bag and headed out the door and towards the stairs.

I was half way down before I heard voices coming from the common room.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Rowan?"

"That's what she said."

"Sorry."

"Why'd you have to introduce him to her?"

"Hey! He would've introduced himself to her if I hadn't. He's not a shy guy."

I heard Oliver sigh as I stopped walking and sat down on the stairs, trying to listen in.

Fred coughed before he continued speaking, "how was I supposed to know you actually liked her at that time? It's not like you even told me. I bet I still wouldn't know if I hadn't caught you guys about to do the nasty."

"I know."

"So what is this then? I thought you were just fooling around with her."

"I was at first but not anymore."

"Are you thinking of dumping Katie then?"

"I was starting to think about it but I guess not now."

"Because she's with Rowan."

"Right."

"But you actually want to be with Elena."

"Yes."

"She is hot, mate."

He laughed, "I know she is."

I smiled before I stood back up and silently walked back to the top of the stairs before I exaggerated my footsteps and walked down towards them.

"Good morning!"

Fred gave a lazy wave, "morning."

I let my gaze shift away from Fred and redirected it towards Oliver. It took me a moment to notice that he was in his quidditch uniform. They must've had an early practice.

"Morning, Elena."

I bit my lip, "Oliver."

Fred jumped up from his place on the couch and bolted passed me before he called out something about desperately needing a shower before breakfast, leaving Oliver and I alone.

I took a few steps towards him to close the gap between us, "did you have a good practice?"

He nodded but didn't say anything. So much for him being okay with me dating Rowan. Liar.

He sat down on the arm of the couch and I was unsure if I should say anything to him about what I'd just heard or if I should wait until he tells me himself.

I stepped closer to him and moved in between his legs. "Are you okay?"

I touched my fingers to the sid of his face and forced him to look at me.

I could tell he looked at my mouth before he met my gaze, "Yeah. I'm fine."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. It would be easy enough to just break up with Rowan but I liked him and that wouldn't be fair to me to not explore my relationship with him. After all, I still had the whole rest of the school year to change my mind and date Oliver. As long as he didn't change his about me. Hopefully.

"Oliver, I'm sor..."

I heard someone clear their throat before I turned around and saw Katie standing at the bottom of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Elena, what are you doing?"

Oliver pushed me aside lightly as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Elena wasn't doing anything."

"That's not what it looked like."

He grabbed her hands and stared down at her, "it was nothing. I promise," before he leaned in and kissed her.

She looked over at me and I shook my head, "right. Absolutely nothing."

I hoped I had hidden my disdain at his comment as I turned around, picked my bag back up and forced the portrait open, closing it shut behind me.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, I wasn't very cheerful at lunchtime. I basically let everyone else talk around me and didn't care to interject every often.<p>

I was positive that everyone noticed and I was fairly certain that Katie had her own suspicions as to my reasonings but I couldn't bring myself to care or acknowledge it.

I finally decided not to be so sad looking and have some fun of my own as I stood up from my table without saying goodbye and walked towards the Ravenclaw's.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

He smiled up at me from his place before he stood up and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"What is it?"

I felt a wave of heat rush over my before I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the hallway.

I heard him laugh from behind meand ask where we were going but I ignored him and seached until I found a closet and pushed him inside.

I closed it behind me and tried to search for a light but I couldn't find one.

"Is this the part where you ravish me?"

The closet was completely dark and I reached my hand out, feeling for him.

I found myself grasping at the fabric of his shirt and slithered next to him.

"Do you want me to ravish you?"

He let out a small gasp as I connected my lips with his neck and I felt him slide his hands down my back, as if he were trying to pull me closer than I could ever get.

"I want you."

I felt my insides turn at his words as he pushed me up against a shelf and lifted my up, forcing me to sit on the ledge.

I spread my legs apart and pulled him towards me and connected my lips with his.

My breathing became intense as we found ourselves breathing in and out with one another.

I reluctantly pulled back, lifting my hand up and placing my fingers on his lips.

"What..?"

"Shh."

I slipped down off of the shelf and dropped to the floor.

I placed my hands on his stomach as I moved around him and reached out for the door.

As I turned the knob he reached out to stop me.

"Where are you going?"

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?"

He let out a sexually frustrated groan as I giggled and opened the door, pushing it closed behind me.

Always leave them wanting more.


	20. Chapter 20

I rested my head on my hand and sighed deeply as I found myself receiving another desperately boring lesson about herbology.

I looked across and slightly down the table until my eyes fell upon Katie who appeared to be staring daggers at me.

I instinctively moved to the far end of my seat and tried to look the other way in an attempt to avoid her gaze yet I could still feel her eyes on me, practically penetrating my brain.

"Why are you sitting so close to me?"

I was startled as I looked at Fred and found that his face was mere inches from mine.

"Oh God, sorry. I didn't mean to get so close. It's just that Katie keeps looking at me."

He looked passed me and down the table towards her before he nodded. "You're right. She is looking at you."

"I didn't even do anything."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, well, I didn't do anything _this_ time."

"Just ignore her. That's what I've always tried to do."

"How am I supposed to do that when we share the same friends?"

He shrugged, "just do what I do. Always act nonchalant when she's around you or pretend you never hear a word that she says. Seems to work."

I laughed and closed my book before I picked it up and stood out of my seat as our class was dismissed.

I waited for a moment while Sarah gathered her things as she reached out to take Fred's hand.

As I got closer to the door I felt someone slam into my shoulder, knocking my book to the ground.

I looked up and saw Katie who kept a firm grip on her scowl. She looked beyond me and back at Sarah, "you'd best keep an eye on your man while she's around."

My mouth fell open as she turned her back to us and continued on down the hall back towards the common room.

"What the hell?"

I felt Sarah place her hand on my arm, "are you alright? She can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fred gave me a reassuring smile before I bent over and picked my book back up from the floor. "You know, what I've never understood is how come the girlfriend always blames the mistress?"

"What?"

He continued, "you know, it's just as much the boyfriend's fault as it is the mistress', right? So why only be mad at the other woman?"

Sarah held her hand out, "that's a good point. I've always wondered that too. It's not like Oliver has absolutely no self control or something. He's a smart guy. He can make his own decisions."

"I wasn't even the one who started this whole thing. It was all him and I was just along for the ride."

"Ha. Ride."

Sarah smacked Fred in the chest before he apologized for laughing at my unintended pun as we finally reached the common room.

I became suddenly weary as I noticed Oliver standing by the fire talking with a seventh year that I didn't recognize.

I tried my best to get to the stairs unnoticed but he called out to me.

I slowly walked towards him as he moved away from his friend and stepped in front of me.

"Hey, Elena."

"Hey."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

He leaned forward and kept his voice low, "did you want to come to a party with me?"

"There's another party?"

"Right. But this one's just a birthday party for one of my friends. So it'll mostly be seventh years."

"Why aren't you inviting Katie? Won't she be mad?"

"She already is. She yelled at me last night for spending time with you before deciding that she didn't want to speak to me today."

"And you think inviting me to your friend's birthday will fix that?"

He smiled right before I lost my train of thought. Damn Scottish sex appeal.

"I know it seems stupid but I'd really like for you to come. Plus you'd get to meet new people that you haven't had a chance to."

"As long as you think it'll be alright."

"I do,"

"And we're just going as friends, right?"

"Of course."

"Then okay."

"Good. It's tomorrow night. I'll ring for you and tell you where to meet me."

I nodded my head before I quickly turned around and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p>I picked up a brush and ran it through my hair from root to tip before placing it back down next to the sink.<p>

"Here, wear this dress."

I looked over at Sarah who held out a simple spaghetti strapped dark-brown dress.

"Oh that's gorgeous. Where'd you get it?"

"I dunno. It was a gift and I think you'd look good in it."

I smiled and reached out for it, "thanks. I'll put it on now."

I pushed the bathroom door so it was almost closed before I removed my housecoat and slipped into the dress.

"So what do you think of all of this? Is it alright that I didn't tell Rowan?"

She leaned against the wall outside of the bathroom, "it's a grey area. For starters, you've explained to Oliver that you just want to go as friends which means no kissing, no hand holding, and possibly not even body contact. But on the other hand, you know that you both like each other and you know that sometimes parties cause things to get out of hand between people."

"I just don't want to be a terrible girlfriend."

"So what? You guys aren't super serious right now anyways. Just go and have fun and if he asks anything about it just remind him that you're both taken. Voila."

I pulled the door open and stepped out, "what about shoes?"

She turned her head to the side, "maybe those black ones you have."

I walked around my bed and pulled my shoes out from my trunk before I slipped them on.

"How do I look?"

"Like a dish."

* * *

><p>I heard music coming through the door of Professor Trelawny's classroom before I reached the top of the stairs and pushed the door open.<p>

As I walked in I immediately saw Oliver standing across the room with some of his other friends.

One of them pointed at me which caused him to turn around and look over.

I began to approach him with what I imagined was a very alluring walk.

He bent down and kissed my cheek before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards my friends. So much for no hand holding.

"This is Elena. She's in fifth. Elena, this is Robbie, Tom and Dave, the birthday boy."

I raised my hand and waved, "happy birthday, Dave," before I placed my sweater down on a chair.

"Are you Oliver's new girlfriend?"

I shook my head, "no. I'm actually with Rowan who's in sixth."

"Sorry. I've just seen you two together a lot recently."

"It's alright." _Awkward._

"So this is your first year here?"

"Yeah. I was at Beauxbatons before this."

He raised his brows, "any lesbian stories I should know about? It is my birthday after all."

I giggled, "no, sorry to disappoint you."

"Just a thought."

I looked up at Oliver as I realized the song had changed. "Dance with me."

He hesitated slightly before I grabbed onto his hand once more and pulled him through the crowd and into the centre of the room.

The beat was slow as I reached my arms around the back of his neck, pulling him into me.

I moved my face close to his as I took in his scent which caused me to shiver.

I tried my best to guide him through the pulsation of the music as I turned around and pressed my back into his chest.

I could hear his breathing pick up and I practically felt his nerves jumping off of him. I smiled to myself before I turned and placed my hands on his chest.

"Did I ever thank you for being so good to me since I came?"

He swallowed, "no."

I ran my hand along his chest and stepped behind his back as I leaned into his ear, "don't you wish I would?"

I let my fingers fall from him as I stepped back and picked up my sweater before I headed out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

My eyes fluttered open as the picture of the room in front of me slowly became clear.

I noticed that Sarah's bed was currently empty and the blankets had been completely tossed off the side.

I laughed to myself at the site as I rolled over and peered at the clock. Breakfast.

I pulled myself up and out of bed before I scrounged for a pair of black jeans and a grey tank.

I found a pair of socks within my trunk and slipped them onto my feet before I grabbed my cardigan from the bottom of my bed.

I quickly applied some liner, blush and gloss before I headed down the stairs and out the door towards the great hall.

As I reached my destination Sarah shifted down the bench and gave me room to sit.

"Hey, sleepy."

I smiled, "hey."

I reached out and poured myself a drink before Sarah handed me half of her bagel. "Eat it, I'm done with this."

"Thanks."

As I took a bite I looked across the table and noticed that Fred was eying me up.

"What do you want?"

He laughed, "nothing...late night?"

I glanced over at Oliver before I placed my food onto my plate. "No, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "oh, no reason. I just slept in your room last night and you were nowhere to be seen when I came in at 11:00."

I desperately wanted to kick his shins underneath the table but unfortunately he wasn't sitting directly across from me and I really didn't want to accidently kick Angelina.

"...I was studying."

I didn't even have to look over to see that Katie was starting hard at me. I tried my best to act nonchalant but I was finding it difficult to accomplish.

"Are you sure you were studying? Because I thought..."

I held my hand up with my palm facing him, "Fred."

He grinned, "yes?"

Sarah reached across the table and slapped his arm, "stop bothering Elena, Freddie. You and I both know she was in the library last night with Rowan. Remember? I told you when you came in. I said that she needed some help in potions and since Rowan is a year above he said that he'd help her."

"...No? I don't remember."

"Well that's what I said and that's what happened."

He slowly nodded, "yes, darling."

I looked to my left at Sarah and mouthed "thank you."

She gave a small nod and continued eating her orange.

I felt Alicia shift next to me, "so are you coming to watch us practice today? Say you are."

I smirked, "sure, I'll come. If you get me some coffee."

She stood up, "done like dinner."

I looked down the table as Oliver rose and announced that it was time to leave for the pitch. I got a slight knot in my stomach as I noticed him looking at me before I moved out from my seat and headed towards the door.

"Here you are."

I delightfully took the coffee from Alicia's hands, "you're wonderful!"

She laughed and linked her arm with mine before she pulled me along to the pitch and left me waiting outside of the locker room as everyone else changed into their uniforms.

I held my drink to my mouth and took a sip before I heard Oliver whisper my name.

I looked towards the door of the locker room and held my coffee down from my face. I tried to ignore my thoughts of how attractive he looks in his quidditch uniform or how much I really just wanna take it off of him- those thoughts had seemed to become somewhat of a reflex for me.

"Hey."

"About last night..."

"What about it?"

He walked towards me in what seemed like such a sudden movement that I was slightly caught off guard as my back hit the wall behind me.

He reached out and ran his fingers through my hair, "you drive me insane."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, "I what?"

He let the corners of his mouth turn up before he ran his thumb over my lips, "I said you drive me insane."

I swallowed hard, "I never intended to."

He let out a short laugh and grabbed the sides of my face with his hands, "well you do."

He removed the smile from his face and suddenly became very serious before he leaned down towards me and placed his lips on mine.

"Oliver."

He turned his head and looked back at Fred who was standing in the doorway, "you'd better move. Katie just finished getting ready."

"Thanks, mate."

As he removed his hands from me and took a step back I finally realized that I'd been holding my breath.

I shook myself off and made my way over to the stands.

* * *

><p>I waited on the bench and crossed my legs as the gryffindor team was currently changing back into their regular weekend clothes.<p>

I began to tap against the foot of the bench as I heard someone cough next to me.

I looked up and saw Fred standing above me.

"Yes?"

"Oliver wants to see you."

"...is Katie is there?"

"No, she left already with Alicia and Angelina. Don't worry. You'll be all alone."

I thanked him and walked inside, looking around for him.

"Oliver?"

I noticed the lights were off and I tried to reach out for one as I heard a shower turn on.

"Oliver? Is that you?"

I screamed as I was pulled into one of the stalls before water began pouring down on me.

"Shh, it's okay."

I felt him place his lips on top of mine as I tried my best not to slip with the water beneath my feet.

"Oliver?"

He moaned into me before he moved his mouth from my lips to my neck.

I reached around and felt for his shirt but to my surprise I couldn't feel one.

I slid my hands down and to my even bigger surprise I realized that he wasn't wearing anything.

"Oh God, Oliver."

The water seemed to grow hotter as my temperature rose and I tried to figure out what I should do with my hands.

I finally decided upon placing my hands on the sides of his neck as he once again joined his lips to mine.

He started to move his hips against mine and I felt as it I was about to lose control of myself.

"Elena."

I moaned as he reached around me and turned off the tap before he looked down at me.

He pushed the door back open and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

I breathed deeply as the small amount of light that was in the room let me see his silhouette.

"Oh god."

I think I'm done for.


	22. Chapter 22

I pulled my legs up into my chest as Fred and Sarah took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Hey, you two."

Sarah smiled, "hey..." she leaned in and whispered, "what the hell did Oliver want in the locker room yesterday? Fred said Oliver stayed behind because he wanted to talk to you?"

I sighed at that moment as I saw Katie and Oliver descend the stairs and come towards us, Oliver taking a seat on a chair and Katie possessively sitting in his lap.

I turned back to Sarah, "I'll tell you later."

She nodded and gave a little wave to Katie, "hey."

I gazed over at her as she proceeded to ignore my presence and only said hello to Sarah and Fred.

Oliver pursed his lips, "Katie..."

She frowned and rolled her eyes, "hello, Elena."

I swallowed as I noticed that she didn't even look in my direction, "hi."

I wasn't sure if it was just me but I suddenly felt an intense wave of girlfriend/mistress tension filling the room.

As I stood up from my seat and began to move towards the door Oliver called out to me, "where are you going, Elena?"

I stopped in place and turned to face him, "to my room."

"Why?"

Katie sighed, "Oliver, if she wants to go upstairs, she can go upstairs. It's better that way anyways, if you ask me."

I watched Oliver intently as he began to open his mouth to counter her viewpoint but I held my hand up to stop him, "no, no it's fine. I want to go, actually I need to go...have a bath or something. Goodnight."

I marched up the stairs and headed directly into my room and into the washroom where I reached out and turned on the tap for the bathtub.

"Need to relax?"

I became startled as I jumped and turned around and looked towards the door, "Rowan? What are you doing here?"

He held up his hand and used his thumb to point towards the hall, "I was actually just talking to George for a bit."

"What about?"

"Just guy stuff."

"Guy stuff?"

"You know, stuff like which girls are considered to be "easy" here, who's the hottest chick in school, tits, asses and pornography mostly."

My mouth fell open, "what?"

He laughed and shook his head, "of course not. I'm only joking."

He walked towards me and reached for my hand, interlocking our fingers, "well, maybe not completely joking."

As I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile, "which part aren't you joking about?"

"Oh definitely the lot of it. We talk about that stuff. Just not as bluntly as I put it to you."

"So you're into tits and asses then?"

He nodded, "some of them, sure."

"Not all of them?"

"Nah, only some."

"Which some?"

"Is that your way of asking me if your tits and ass falls into the group of tits and asses that I'm into?"

"Maybe."

"Well they do."

I smiled on the inside while I attempted to keep a straight face on the outside. As much as I enjoy compliments I didn't want him to think that I just wanted to be considered as a piece of meat or something.

"That's good, then."

"For me at least, yeah."

He turned his head slightly sideways and looked down at me before he bit his lip, "aren't you going to check on your water?"

I scrunched my brows together, "what? Oh!"

I turned back around and saw that it was about 3/4 of the way full. "Well, this is when I usually get in, you know. Make sure it's hot enough and everything."

He grabbed the sides of my face, "I'm sure it's hot enough."

I felt my heart jump and I swear to God I even felt it smack against the inside of my ribcage as I got on my tip toes and kissed him on my lips.

"Are you going to wait for me?"

"If you like."

"I won't be too long. I just need a minute."

"No, take as long as you want. I'll just rummage through all of your things and find out your _dirty_ secrets."

I laughed before I pushed him out into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

I sighed as I pulled my shirt over my head and kicked my pants off my feet along with my undergarments.

I stepped in and was immediately appreciative of the tub of hot water that surrounded me as I turned off the tap and leaned back, closing my eyes.

I spent about twenty minutes relaxing in the tub before I washed and conditioned my hair.

I stepped out and pulled the plug as I reached for a towel and wrapped it around my body. I walked over to the counter and picked up my wand, reciting a spell to dry my hair before I opened the bathroom door, letting the steam seep out and into my room.

I found Rowan laying on his back on my bed, with his hands underneath his head on my pillows.

"Hello, gorgeous."

I supressed a girly squeal that I fely brewing inside of me, "hey."

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

"You know I hear a lot of girls sleep in the nude."

I smiled, "is that so?"

"For sure. I'd never lie to you about that kind of thing."

"I don't suppose those are the same girls that you and George consider to me "easy"?"

He turned the corner of his mouth up and gave me a sly look, "possibly. I don't know yet."

"Are you thinking you're going to find that out anytime soon?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. It depends on the girl."

"You mean the easiness of her."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?"

"If a girl really likes a guy and is dating him then I don't think they're considered easy if it's only him that she sleeps with."

"...is that you trying to convince me to sleep with you?"

He smirked, "possibly."

"You just don't know yet."

"Actually I just don't know if it's working... is it?"

"No."

He laughed, "then no, I wasn't trying to convince you."

I quickly walked back into the washroom and put my pjs on before I reemerged and stared at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can't a girl lure at her boyfriend?"

"Only if she's planning on getting on top of him."

I giggled, "you're in a seriously playful mood, aren't you?"

"Seems like."

He moved one of his hands from beneath his head and patted the bed next to him, "why don't you lay down here?"

I grinned and turned off the bedside lamp before I climbed beneath the covers and waited for him to join me underneath the blanket as I cuddled in next to him.

I tried to supress my sudden giddiness as he wrapped one arm around me and grabbed behind my knee with his other, pulling it towards him.

I laughed, "I'm not getting on top of you Rowan."

He pulled back and looked confused, "who said anything about that? That's not what I wanna do, anyways."

"What do you wanna do?"

He pushed me back into the bed and climbed on top of me, "I wanna do this."

He grabbed my arms and held them above my head as he closed the gap between us and kissed my lips.

"Is that alright?"

He gently bit my bottom lip before he moved back and looked at me.

I swallowed, "oh it's more than alright."


	23. Chapter 23

I sat on the edge of my bed and ran a brush through my hair before I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

I felt my heart jump as I stood up and quietly walked over to the door, pulling it open.

I leaned against the doorframe, "hey."

"Hey."

He reached his hands out and grabbed the sides of my face, kissing me gently before he stepped back and looked behind me towards the washroom.

"Someone in the shower?"

He brushed past me and stepped into my room before I had a chance to protest.

"Someone is, yes."

He turned around and looked down at me, "it's not Sarah though, is it?"

I shook my head.

"...I thought I saw him talking to George last night."

"You saw right."

The expression on his face changed but I couldn't quite decipher it. Jealous? Anger? Hurt, maybe?

I grabbed his forearm and motioned towards the door, "meet you down there?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out before he walked through the door without looking back.

I sighed and picked up my brush, running it through the tangled ends.

I ehard the shower tap turn off and waited for a few moments before Rowan stepped out, doing up his tie.

He frowned, "are you any good at these?"

I giggled and walked towards him, pulling it over his head.

"You really are hopeless, you know."

I shook it in his face before I placed it over my own head and proceeded to properly tie it up.

"There."

He grabbed it from me and fixed his collar before he bent over and slipped on his shoes.

"Are you just about done?"

He smirked, "sorry for making you wait."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to."

As he pulled me in for a kiss I realized that his clothes still had cologne residue on it from the day before. Swoon.

I slid my hand down his arm and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of my room, down the stairs and towards the great hall.

I gave him one last peck before we separated and I walked over to my usual place at the Gryffindor table.

Sarah smiled, "how's Rowan?"

"Oh he's fine, thanks."

She laughed and picked up half a bagel, handing it to me.

"Thanks."

She leaned in, "don't tell Fred I told you this but Rowan's super hot. Especially shirtless as I found out last night."

I grinned, "Oh I know. And don't worry, Fred will continue to be naive."

I bit into my breakfast and looked across the table and noticed that Katie's eyes were fixed in their usual place: that being me.

I frowned and looked away but continued to feel uncomfortable. I hate when people watch me eat.

"So what'd Oliver wanna talk to you about the other day?"

I held my finger to my lips and silently shushed her before she looked down the table at Katie and grimanced, "sorry. I'll be quiet enough so the bitch can't hear."

I laughed and leaned on the tabe, "to be perfectly honest there wasn't exactly any talking involved."

"None whatsoever?"

"Not as far as I can remember."

"...so how long are you going to keep this up? I mean since you're seeing Rowan and everything."

"I honestly don't know. Most of me intends for it not to happen, and don't you look at me like that, you know I'm being truthful. I just can't seem to help myself."

"Well what happens when rowan finds out that you've been lying to him about being monogamous?"

"I don't know...should I suggest we not be?"

"Well you like him, don't you?"

"God, yes."

"So maybe just try a little harder. If you can kick your Mr. Wood habit then what Rowan doesn't need to know won't hurt him."

I took my last bite, "hey, I'm gonna stop off in the washroom before class starts to check my makeup, I'll see you in there."

I nodded at her before I stood up and headed out the doors and into the hall.

"Elena!"

I spun around and saw Oliver jogging towards me, "hold on a sec."

"I'm surprised you managed to wriggle yourself away from Katie...what do you want?"

"So you spent the night with Rowan..."

"I did, what of it?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Well I did. Is that a problem?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"What did you just ask me?"

He glanced around and noticed the students that began to walk through the halls towards their first class of the day before he leand in and pointed downwards, "I just want to know- did you sleep with him?"

"No. I didn't."

"But you shared a bed?"

"Oliver, stop giving me the third degree about this. Yes he spent the night and yes we shared a bed and no, we didn't sleep together. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I...I don't know. I just needed to ask you."

I furrowed my brows, "Oliver, if you think you're allowed to be mad at me or something for this..."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure? Because you're acting like you are."

"Well I'm not."

"Either way, it's not fair of you to get on my case like this about something as silly as me sharing a bed with my boyfriend. You and I both know that you sleep with Katie so why can't I spend some alone time with Rowan?"

He held his hands up to stop himself, "you're right. My mistake."

I couldn't help but instantly feel bad about getting angry with him. I tried my best to not show it but it wasn't any use.

I stopped closer to him and held my hand to his cheek, "Oliver, you know how I feel about you. But you have to remember that you chose to be with Katie so I'm choosing to be with Rowan."

He took another look around before he bent down and quickly kissed my lips.

"Sorry."

I waved it off before I turned around and moved my hand from his face.

"I'll see you later."

He sighed, "yeah. Later."


	24. Chapter 24

I ran my lipstick over my lips before rubbing them together and checking my reflection in my compact.

"This isn't a beauty parlour, Miss Fedorov."

I scrunched my brows together, "what?" I looked up and saw Professor Snape glaring down at me, "oh, I'm sorry Sir."

"Don't let it happen again."

I nodded slightly and reverted my eyes to my table, not daring to look at him.

I heard Sarah desperately trying to surpress a giggle from beside me before I reached out and hit her arm.

"Ow!"

Snape whipped his head back and stared at the two of us as I gave my best "I didn't do it" kind of look.

He came towards me and rested his hands on the desk, leaning in, "I suggest you come back here tonight at 7:00 to help me with some marking."

"...Okay?"

"Okay."

He spun back around and headed towards his desk.

"Damnit."

"That's what you get for hitting me, you know."

"I wouldn't have hit you if you could control yourself."

"It was funny!"

I smiled and rested my elbow on the table, "so how's our little brew coming along?"

She peaked over the top, "it's done, I think."

I looked at the potion and saw that it was fizzing. "Is it supposed to do that?"

She flipped a page over in her book, "apparently."

"Good. I don't want to have a horrible potion on top of my detention tonight. I think Snape dislikes me enough already."

"Nah, he's alright. I see him as a sensitive soul, just hidden under a terribly thick layer of concrete wall."

I laughed, "honestly?"

"Oh, totally. I bet all he needs is the love of a good woman and he'll brighten up."

"And how on earth do you think he would find that here?"

"I don't know. But I'm pretty certain that's all he needs."

"How do you know?"

"My woman's intuition. It's never wrong."

I smiled, "alright. Maybe we can make it our mission to find Snape a woman before we're finished here at Hogwarts."

She stuck her hand out and shook mine, "deal. Operation: Find Severus Snape a Leading Lady is now in effect."

I watched Sarah as she raised her hand, signalling Snape to return to our table.

"We're all finished."

He silently inspected it and almost seemed put out by having to give us a nod of approval.

Fred jumped off his seat and peaked over into our cauldron, "is that what it's supposed to look like?"

Snape stepped back and looked over at Fred and George's.

"I suggest you follow directions properly next time, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps once you can actually manage to properly brew a potion.

I laughed and packed up my things as the bell went off to signal that class was done for the day.

"Miss Fedorov."

"Yes?"

"Remember- 7:00."

"Yes, Professor."

* * *

><p>I pushed my plate forward and rested my utensils on top.<p>

I reached out and grabbed George's wrist, "what time is it?" I peered down and stared at the hands, "darnit."

"What?"

"My detention starts in twenty."

"With who?"

"Snape."

He let out a short laugh, "you lucky thing, you."

I rolled my eyes, "tell me about it."

I stood up from my seat and grabbed my bag from beneath the bench, "I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck!"

I spun around and swung my purse over my shoulder as I headed towards the door and out towards Snape's office.

I sighed as I trudged to my destination as I silently prayed that it wouldn't be nearly as bad as I expected.

I reached his door and lightly tapped on the frame, "Professor Snape?"

He looked up from his sheets and motioned for me to come inside.

I moved forward and sat in one of the chairs placed before his desk.

"So what exactly am I to do?"

He pointed to a stack of papers, "these are exams of the third year students. While I'm gone I expect you to go through them and mark each one. I'm under the impression that you fully grasp the third-year concepts but nevertheless, I have a marking guide inside my desk drawer."

"While you're gone?"

"I have a personal meeting."

I couldn't help but think about mine and Sarah's plan to set Snape up with some unsuspecting woman.

"For the whole time I'm here?"

"I expect so."

With that he stood up and walked towards the door, before he looked down to his right, "oh and Miss Fedorov..."

"Yes?"

"I'll be watching you."

My mouth fell open as he left the room without closing the door.

"What the hell does that mean?"

I stood up and walked around his desk and sat in his place, pulling it closer to the desk.

I reached out and grabbed the first piece of paper and looked down at it, "oh dear. You're a right idiot, aren't you? Poor thing."

I'd made my way through about half of the stack before I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you my new professor now? I've got to say, you're a vast improvement from the last."

I looked up and saw Oliver leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Oh ha-ha. You're so funny."

He smirked and came into the room, taking a seat in the same chair that I had previously occupied.

"Need any help?"

I shrugged, "to be honest I'm not sure if I'm supposed to let anyone."

"Why not?"

"Snape said he'd be watching me and to be frank, I'm pretty sure that somehow he can."

He laughed, "he's not watching you. He's not even here."

"I know he's not, he's just seriously threatening."

"He only said that so you wouldn't run off without finishing his marking. I promise."

I sighed, "okay."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Can you take ten and mark them? If you do that then we should be done pretty quickly."

"Sure."

He grabbed a pen from the desk as his hand brushed mine before he pulled it back, "sorry."

I shook my head, "it's fine."

I breathed deeply as I tried to focus on the sheet in front of me.

I felt like a child. A stupid little hand touch and I go all giddy on the inside, what's wrong with me?

As I finished my last exam I placed it down and looked over at Oliver who looked to be writing down notes as he corrected his final sheet.

"Thanks for helping me."

He placed the cap back on the pen before resting his sheet on top of mine.

"You're welcome."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like minutes before I pushed my hair back and stood up as I rested my hands on the desk.

"I guess we should get back then."

"I guess."

I ran my hands along the desk as I moved from the back to the front.

"Well?"

As I looked up at him I could tell by the look on his face that he was contemplating doing something and to tell you the truth, I really wished he would. It might sound stupid but I had been attempting to convince myself that if I wasn't the one to make the first move then I wasn't being a bad girlfriend. I understand the lunacy of that statement but anything not to feel bad about something you know you should be feeling bad about, right?

"Oliver maybe we should just go."

"No."

"No?"

He stepped closer to me before he reached out and grabbed the sides of my face, "no."

The distance between us collapsed as he placed his lips on mine.

I couldn't help myself as I moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down to my lower back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt myself connect with the desk.

I let out a small gasp at the impact before Oliver lifted me up so I was perched on the edge.

He pushed me down onto my back as I reached my arm out and struck the pile of exams to the floor.

"Shit."

He reached down and placed his hands on my chest, "forget about them."

I felt myself becoming more and more invested into what was taking place between us that the brief thought of "was I ready for this?" only lasted for a moment.

I heard him start to undo his belt buckle as the sudden realization of what was happening finally hit me.

The inside of me froze but the outside insisted on pushing through.

"Elena?"

I shot up and pushed Oliver off of me as I looked towards the door, seeing both Sarah and Fred.

Fred ran his hand through his hair, "we just came down to check on you. It's been a while, so..."

I moved myself off the desk and walked around it, quickly picking up the exams as Oliver hurried to redo his belt up.

I breathed deeply as I placed them back onto his desk and made sure that everything was in perfect order.

Without looking at Oliver I speed-walked towards the door, stopping as I reached the two of them.

"I appreciate you coming to check in on me. But I think I'll just head to bed now. Goodnight."

I hurried off and jogged down the corridor towards the Gryffindor house, not wanting to see anyone.

As I reached my room I closed the door behind me, stipped down to my undergarments and climbed into bed.

As I turned off my bedside lamp I sighed to myself.

I really think now's the time to tell Oliver that I'm still a virgin.


	25. Chapter 25

I reached for my shoes and slipped them onto my feet as I heard Sarah step out of the washroom.

"So what exactly did Fred and I stumble in on last night?"

"Nothing."

She laughed, "are you sure? Because that didn't really look like anything to do with you completing your detention time."

I sighed, "to be perfectly honest I'm really glad that you did walk in on us."

"Why?"

"Because I might not have mentioned anything to Oliver about my never having sex before."

"...Really?"

"Really."

"I always just kinda figured that what with everything that has gone on between you two that that would've come up a while ago."

"You'd think that, but no."

"Well are you planning on telling him?"

"I'd like to."

"I think you'd better tell him sooner rather than later because by the position that we caught you two in I doubt that you would've stopped anything."

I frowned, "I know. My head was telling him to stop but my hands just kept on moving."

"Well tell your hands to mind their own business."

I giggled, "easier said than done, apparently."

She walked over to her bed and ran a brush through her hair, "why haven't you told him? Are you embarassed or something? Because you know that Katie's the only one of us who has."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Neither have Angelina and Alicia."

"I guess it's just that I figured he might be expecting me to considering he's been with Katie for a while and I know she puts out."

"She only puts out because she easily succumbs to pressure."

"Well whether it's for the right reason or not, I know she does."

"She doesn't exactly hide that fact, does she?"

I shook my head, "it's just hard not to feel like if I tell him that I'm a virgin that he'll no longer be interested in me. Is that retarded?"

"Totally."

I let out a short laugh, "be serious."

She smirked, "fine. It's not _totally_ retarded. It's just _somewhat_ retarded. You shouldn't let a boy's feeling about wanting to bang you get in the way of your own comfort level. Just because Oliver is a hot piece of Scottish meat doesn't mean that you have to give it away whenever he says. It shouldn't work that way...even though it does sometimes."

"Believe me, I know. It's just that when it comes to that point in time it's hard to distinguish the reasons why I shouldn't go along with it."

"You really need to tell him. You'll regret it if you don't and something happens, you know."

I smiled, "I know."

She stood up and slipped her feet into her shoes, "now come downstairs with me and eat breakfast. Je suis tres tres faim."

"Oh, moi aussi, ma soeur."

* * *

><p>As I sat across the table from Oliver it was hard to keep my giddiness at a reasonably low level.<p>

My mind kept reverting back to thoughts of what had happened the night before and how it felt to be with him in that type of situation; as nervous as _it_ and he made me feel I couldn't help but think that it had a seriously insatiable quality.

I took a sip of my coffee and closed my eyes for a brief moment before I reopened them and saw that Oliver was looking at me.

I smiled slightly before I glanced beside him and saw Katie keeping a close watch.

"Oh good."

Sarah frowned, "what?"

"Nothing. Katie's just getting an early start on her glaring this morning."

She laughed, "whatever. Just ignore her."

I watched the others get up before I looked at Alicia, "practice again?"

She nodded, "you know how Oliver is: so long as we're not in class we best be practicing."

I smirked, "well aren't you lucky?"

She grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards the door, "and if we're practicing you and Sarah had better be out there cheering us on."

"What? No! It's too cold outside."

She laughed, "don't be a wimp, just do up your sweater and you'll be fine."

"Fine. But you owe me."

As we stepped outside the doors a small gust of wind ran over my body and I let out a slightly shiver.

"Cold?"

My heart stopped as I turned around and saw Oliver come up from behind me, " a little."

"Do you want my jacket?"

"Oh no, no it's fine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I was about to respond before I saw Katie slink her arm through his, "she said no, Oliver."

I rolled my eyes before I walked away from him and made my way down to the pitch alone.

As I watched by the entrance to the locker room I saw Sarah emerge with what appeared to be a certain Weasley boy attached to her mouth.

"Fred, I don't think you can practice like that."

Sarah pulled back, "she's right. Sorry boyfriend."

As she walked away she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stands. I quickly turned and noticed that Fred was displaying a surprisingly perfect pout formation on his lips before we turned the corner.

I walked up the stairs and laid down on the stands.

"You're supposed to sit on them, you know. It's not nap time."

"I know. I won't stay like this the whole time."

I held my hand over my face to block the sunlight before Sarah slapped me hard on the arm.

"Ow, ohmygod, you bitch!"

"Shut up. Oliver's coming."

"What?"

I sat up and looked to my right and saw that Oliver was walking up the bleachers towards us.

I quickly ran my hands through my hair just before he reached me.

"Hey."

He smiled and I melted, "hey."

He looked down at me and handed me his jacket.

"Oliver..."

He held his hands up, "I know you said "no" but I thought you could use it anyways."

He looked behind him and around the pitch before he grabbed my chin and kissed my lips.

"Yummy."

He laughed, "good to know."

My eyes widened at the realization that what I'd meant to say in my head seemed to have escaped through my lips.

He positioned himself onto his broom before he shot off from his place and flew into the field.

Sarah burst out laughing, "oh god, "yummy?" I cannot believe you said that."

I covered my face with my hands, "I am utterly pathetic."

"Yeah but he's still so into you anyways."

"You think so?"

"What a stupid question. I _know_ so. It's completely obvious."

I smiled and slipped my arms into his jacket, "oh god it even smells delicious."

"I don't doubt that. I myself have always had a thing for Scotsmen."

"Really?"

"Totally. Utterly swoon-worthy, Scotmen are."

"I can't say I disagree with you on that. Well...except Hagrid. No offence to him but I don't exactly have my libido set to stun for giant Scotsmen with huge beards."

"I don't blame you."

"So why Fred if you like Scottish guys so much?"

"Because Fred is perfect."

"Perfect?"

"I'm serious! He's sweet, kind, attractice, and hilarious. He's nicer to me than any other guy ever has been. And he makes me feel comfortable."

"That does sound perfect."

"I know right? How lucky am I?"

I followed her gaze out into the field just as Fred hit a bludger away from him.

Sarah grinned, "not to mention he's completely sex in his uniform."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the clock, 11:00 p.m.<p>

I sighed and looked out the window for a moment before I grabbed the jacket off the edge of my bed and placed my feet into my slippers.

I walked out into the hall and towards his room before I knocked.

"Come on!"

I placed my fingers around the handle and turned it to the right, pushing it open.

"Oliver?"

"Hey, Elena."

As I stepped inside I instantly paid notice to the fact that Oliver was standing in front of me with only a tee and no pants on. Boxers, of course, but still. Hot guy in no pants is a hard thing not to stare at.

"I brought you your jacket back."

He reached out and grabbed it from me, "thanks."

"No, thank you. It kept me warm."

"Good."

I stood still for a moment, just looking at his fact before I began to turn around, "I should be going then."

He reached out and touched my arm, "no, don't. Just stay for a minute."

He moved his arm behind me and pushed the door closed.

"Okay."

He slid his hand down my arm, causing me to shiver before he entwined his fingers with mine and pulled me over to the bed.

He sat down and leaned against the headboard and beckoned for me to join him.

I crawled onto the bed and straddled his legs.

He placed his hands around the back of my neck and leaned forward, kissing my lips.

I pulled back, "you know there's something I probably should tell you."

He kissed me again, "can it wait?"

"Um, no, not really."

He leaned back and rested his hands on my thighs, "what is it?"

"Well you see, and I know that this is something that really should've been said before, it's just that I didn't know how to say it and I didn't want you to like me any less. And I'm really hoping that after I tell you that you won't end up _actually_ liking me any less because I wouldn't want that."

He raised his brows and smirked, "what is it?"

"Okay don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"Just promise me you won't."

"I promise."

"See I'm sort of a virgin."

"What do you mean "sort of?" How can you be "sort of" a virgin?"

"Okay well I mean I am one."

He paused for a moment, "okay."

"Okay? That's it?"

"Well what kind of a response were you looking for? Do you want me to throw you a parade? If you want I can get you some of those toys you have at parties- you know, the things you blow into?"

I laughed, "are you sure? Because this whole time I've been thinking that it would be a big deal because I know that Katie puts out for you and I didn't want you to think that I was too young or immature for you or something because I've got to be honest with you, I'm not ready to commit to giving it away yet."

He reached out and placed his hand on my cheek, "I don't think that at all."

"Really? Because, and don't be mad, but I've often wondered if that was one of the reasons why you didn't leave her for me..."

"You think I'm only staying with her for sex?"

"...No?"

He laughed, "I know I'm a guy but I'm not _that_ terrible."

"Okay."

"Besides, if I were to ever stay with someone for sex it would have to be the best sex I've ever had and I've got to tell you, it isn't that great."

I tried desperately to contain the smile that was about to form on my face.

"Okay."

"I won't pressure you."

"Alright."

He looked over at the clock, "I'm sorry about this but I actually promised to meet her now."

I looked away and climbed off of him, "oh okay. Sorry."

I slid down off his bed and went back towards the hall before I turned and leaned against the door.

"I'd rather it be you, you know."

He pulled on a pair of pj pants, "what?"

"At least at this point anyways, if I were to lose it to someone, I'd want it to be you."

He smiled, "well that's just fine."


	26. Chapter 26

I stepped out of the bath and reached out for the towel that I'd placed onto the seak before I dried myself off.

I dropped the towel to the floor before I picked up my wand and recited a spell in order to dry my hair.

I placed my hair into a high bun before I changed into my tee and yoga pants and walked back into my room.

I checked the time and remembered that Sarah had told me she'd be back from the library with Fred and Oliver in a few minutes.

I thought about the time that I spent with him the night before. I'd really meant what I'd said about me wanting to lose my virginity to him. I just hoped it wasn't going to end up being said in vain.

I grabbed my lip gloss and mascara from my purse before I quickly applied a small amount of both and proceeded to do my best Keira Knightly pout as I looked in the mirror before I nodded my own approval.

Very nice, Elena.

I stepped into my slippers before I pulled my sweater over my head and walked out the door.

I jogged down the stairs hoping to find my friends in the common room but to my dismay the only person that I found was Katie Bell.

She looked up from her place on the couch and glared at me hard.

"I'll just go back upstairs, I think."

"No, Elena, wait. I want to talk to you."

I froze in place for a moment as I tried to decide what to do.

I sighed, "alright."

I turned back around and slowly walked towards the chair, sitting on the arm.

I wasn't sure if I was to speak first or not. I mean, it's not like I didn't know what she wanted to talk to me about, but how was I just going to bring it up? If I were to say something first and if miraculously that wasn't what she was really wanting to say to me then it would just shine a big fucking light on the truth of what was happening between me and Oliver. On the other hand, I knew she was pretty sure that something was happening, so why should I even bother to hide it?

...maybe because I have to spend two extra years at this school without Oliver to protect me?

Good reasoning.

I looked down at my hands and suddenly noticed how badly I needed to repaint my nails.

"Elena."

I looked up at her and put on my best "innocent" face. "Yes, Katie?"

She scowled, "I'm sure you know what I want to talk to you about."

"I have an idea, yes."

She stood up from her seat and walked towards me, crossing her arms.

"Look, I don't know if anything has actually happened between you and Oliver but I just want you to know that he's my boyfriend and he won't leave me for you."

I'm at times a terrible liar. I tried my hardest to come up with some kind of statement that would be truthful.

"I've never asked him to."

"We've been together for a long time and don't just think that just because you're new and different than some other girls means that you can have whatever guy you want."

"I don't, Katie."

"Are you sure? Because I've watched you."

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable and stood up and out of my seat, walking a few steps away from her and closer to the fire.

I could feel the warmth of the flames on my skin before I turned back to face her.

"What do you mean, you've watched me?"

"I've seen how you are around him. And other guys."

"Like who? You mean Rowan? Because if you haven't noticed, Rowan is my boyfriend."

She scoffed, "I'm not an idiot. I don't mean Rowan. I mean Fred."

"Fred?"

"Sarah might not notice it but I see the way you flirt with him."

"I'm pretty sure you're crazy."

"I know what I've seen."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "and what exactly is that?"

"I've seen how you flirt with him and lean into him every chance you get. Don't think I won't warn Sarah about you."

"You already have, don't you remember? That time a few weeks ago, right after herbology. Don't you think that if she thought there was any truth to what you said that she wouldn't still be friends with me?"

"You're just using her."

I laughed, "oh my god, you're just grabbing at straws, aren't you?"

She looked like she was about to scream at me before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She clenched her fist and stared in my direction, "look, I just don't want you spending time with Oliver."

"Katie, don't you think that's just a little bit unreasonable? I mean, come on, we're in the same house and we share the same friends. How exactly can I make sure that happens 24/7?"

"I don't care how you do it, just do it."

"You know that's not going to happen and it doesn't matter what you say."

"You're getting on my last nerve."

"Katie..."

"Have you kissed?"

"What?"

"I asked if you've kissed him."

"I have a boyfriend."

"So what does that matter? I have a feeling that you're not exactly the faithful type."

As much as she was true, at least in this instance, I still found her remark to be quite offensive.

She held out her hand and pointed at me, "what about if I ask if you've slept together?"

"I haven't slept with Oliver, no, but thanks for asking."

"He was late meeting me last night. I somehow think that you're the reason for that."

"I'm getting the feeling there are some underlying trust issues here. I could recommend some good couples' therapy if you'd like."

If looks could kill I'd most definitely be dead right now.

She turned her gaze to the portrait as it swung open, revealing Sarah, Fred and Oliver before they came towards us.

Oliver frowned, "Katie? What are you doing?"

She ignored his comment and looked back at me, "You know, everyone that I've talked to thinks that you're nothing but a little entitled bitch who thinks only of herself and how many guys she can fuck."

If there was ever a time for me to participate in a stereotypical hair-pulling, nail-scratching cat fight, this was it.

I could picture myself grabbing a chunk of her stupid hair in my hands before I shook myself off and looked at my friends who appeared to be expecting that exact scenario.

"Katie!"

I was surprised at the intensity of Oliver's voice as be briskly walked towards her and grabbed her arm. "Stop it. Go back upstairs."

"Oliver, no, I'm talking to Elena right now, thank you. I'd ask that you let me go."

"This is something that you and I need to talk about, not Elena."

"Are you kidding me? This whole situation is entirely her fault. If she hadn't of ever come here none of this would've happened."

She looked from him to me and lowered her gaze, saying with such hatred that I hadn't realized she'd had of me, "I wish you'd never been born."

She pushed Oliver back and stood up straight before she regained her composure.

I stepped towards her, "Look, I think what you need to realize is that as much as you might be in love with Oliver, you can't control how he feels. If he wants to spend time with me then he will and if he wants more than that then that's something that I can't help. And on the off chance that he wants to stay with you despite the fact that tonight you've proven yourself to be incapable of handling things in a mature matter, that being you having this conversation with Oliver like an adult and stable couple would, instead of with me, then that's what he'll do."

I began to step by them, "now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go back to my room. Goodnight."

She stopped me and grabbed my wrist, "I may not know the truth about what's been going on with you and my boyfriend, but believe me when I say that I will find out and I won't keep my mouth shut."

She shoved her way past me and ran up the stairs before I turned back to Oliver.

"Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy night."


	27. Chapter 27

I gazed at the circles under my eyes before I sighed deeply and I moved the hair out of my face just as I heard a knock on the door.

I threw the towel onto the toilet before I moved towards the door and grasped the handle, pulling open.

He pushed me back and closed the door.

"I need to talk to you."

I bit my lip, "I'm not really sure what else there is to talk about, Oliver. We both saw what happened tonight."

"I know, I just...I didn't want that to happen."

"To be honest with you I was expecting it. Frankly I'm surprised she didn't try to hit me or something."

"I feel bad about it."

"You don't have to. You and I are in this together, it's no more your fault than it is mine."

I stepped away from him and walked into the washroom, checking my hair in the mirror.

I reached down and picked up my chapstick, applying it to my lips before I placed it back and leaned on the doorframe, crossing my arms.

He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me into him.

I shut my eyes as I breathed in his scent.

I held my hands out and touched his chest, pushing back from him.

I looked into his eyes for a moment before I moved away and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Well? What shall we do? Do you think it would be best if I stay away from you for a while? Let Katie cool down a bit?"

He shook his head and came towards me, "you see, that's the thing."

"The thing?"

He smirked and sat down beside me, "I don't want you to have to do that."

"It's fine, really."

"It's not, though. You shouldn't have to stay away from your friends just because of my girlfriend."

"I'll be alright."

He paused and looked down at the ground before he grabbed my hand.

"What do you want?"

I laughed, "what do I want? What do you mean "what do I want"?" I stood up and looked down at him, "don't you know?"

He quickly stood and pushed me against the door, "of course I know."

He roughly kissed me as I struggled to catch my breath.

My heart rapidly picked up its pace as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Oliver."

He moaned as I said his name before he grabbed my waist and lifted my legs around his hips.

I gasped at the sudden movement before he stepped back and moved towards the bed.

He spun us around, throwing me down and climbing in on top of me.

I felt my temperature rise dramatically as he began to remove his shirt and run his hands over my torso.

He leaned forward and kissed my collarbone, "Elena..."

I wrapped my legs around him as he began to rub his hips against mine.

I heard a small knock on the door as I lifted my hands and touched the sides of his face, "Oliver."

"Yes?"

He sat up and began to undo his belt.

"There's someone at the door."

He unzipped his pants and came back down on top of me.

"I don't care."

"Oliver."

"No, you're not home."

I giggled and tried to push him off of me before I leaned my head to the side and saw that the door had been pushed open and that Katie was peering down at me.

"Oliver."

"No."

"Oliver!"

He furrowed his brows together as he looked down at me before I motioned towards the door.

"Katie."

She stood still and didn't take her eyes off me as Oliver got up and redid his belt.

She cleared her throat, "I was looking for you. I thought maybe you'd come here... I guess I was right."

I instantly felt incredibly awkward. Was I supposed to leave the two of them alone or just sit here?

I sat up and crossed my legs, moving my gaze to the bookshelf that was across from Sarah's bed.

"You thought right."

"Is this where you go every night that you're not with me?"

"Not every night, no."

"What has she done to you, Oliver?"

I turned back to her and wanted to express my offence but I decided against it.

"What has she done to me? Nothing."

"You're so different."

"You can say that but it's not true. I'm still the same as I was before, you're just now seeing it."

"But we were happy together before she came here. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? I don't remember ever being happy with you. I remember you trying your hardest to make me stay with you but no, I don't remember happiness."

Her expression changed from that of hurt to one of anger. "You're lying."

He held out his hands, "Katie, I'm sorry. But I'm not."

"So this is it? You don't want to be with me anymore?

"No."

"You want to be with her?"

He nodded, "yes."

She looked away from him before she began to approach me.

I crouched back slightly onto my bed as she pointed her finger at me, "watch out."

She spun around and walked out of the room before Oliver sighed and closed the door.

He leaned against it and sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I don't mind... but maybe now wouldn't be the best time for us to continue what we were doing."

He nodded, "alright."

He opened the door once more before he came towards me and kissed me hard.

"Goodnight."

My mouth fell open as he stepped through the door and down the hall.

"Goodnight."


	28. Chapter 28

"She threatened you?"

I took a seat by the fire in the common room once I returned from classes.

"Sort of."

Fred started at me, "sort of? I was looking for a yes or a no."

"Okay, then yes. But I really don't think she meant it."

Sarah crossed her arms and sat on the couch beside me, "I dunno. I don't trust her."

Fred laughed, "did you ever?"

She rolled her eyes and pointed her wand towards the flames, causing them to rise.

"I guess not."

I heard the portrait swing open and for a moment I became immobilized as I was petrified that it was Katie.

Fred nodded, "hey guys."

I leaned back and saw that it was Oliver with Angelina and Alicia.

Alicia looked over, "has anyone seen Katie? We have a practice scheduled in ten and I can't find her anywhere."

I looked over at Sarah and pretended to be nonchalant. I shook my head, "nope."

"Damnit."

I shrugged, "can't you just practice without her?"

Oliver sighed, "I guess but I had these new drills plans and it requires a full team."

Fred pointed towards Sarah, "why doesn't she pretend to be Katie?"

She shook her head, "don't you dare. I'm much too delicate for quidditch."

I laughed and hit her arm, "yeah right."

She looked at me, "well why don't you join in?"

"What? No. Absolutely not."

She smiled, "oh come on. None of us have had a chance even see you fly yet."

Fred perked up, "Please Elena! Show us how the French teach their students to fly."

"Fred..."

I moved my gaze from Fred to Oliver as he gave me a pleading look back.

Damnit.

"Fine."

He smiled as I stood up from my place, "but I get to wear my own clothes and you can't be rough with me. I'm new at this sort of thing."

He laughed, "I promise."

* * *

><p>I looked up at the sky and saw the snowflakes slowly falling towards the ground.<p>

Despite the amount of powder the sun was still shining decently brightly.

"Nervous?"

I looked to my right and saw Oliver standing beside me, ready to get started.

"Me? Nervous? I don't even know _how_ to be nervous."

He looked down at me and smirked, "you'd better impress me."

I swung my leg over my broom, "easily done."

As shy as I could be about showing off my flying skills I desperately wanted Oliver to approve of them. After all, the boy talks about quidditch half the time, I'm not sure what he could do if he landed a girlfriend that could hardly even fly.

I shot off the ground as fast as I could and raced towards Fred and George.

"Why hello boys."

George's mouth fell open, "fancy seeing you out here, babe."

I giggled and waited for Oliver to come towards us as we waited to his instructions.

I was pleased as he told everyone to take it easy on me when it came to hits from both bodies and bludgers.

I tried as hard as I could and I really started to feel like I was getting into it and like I could potentially handle playing a real game.

"Ow!"

I grabbed my arm and glared at Fred, "hey!"

He smirked, "sorry! I tried to hit it further away from you!"

My arm was throbbing but I couldn't help but smile. It was wonderful to finally do something to let out some of my stress - not to mention that what I had planned after this little escapade was to pay a visit to a certain Ravenclaw boy and tell him that we needed to break up. I needed this.

I was caught off guard as Angelina threw a quaffle into my chest.

She motioned towards Oliver, "I bet you 10 quid he'll stop every one you throw at him."

"I'll take that."

I flew as fast as I could towards him and tried to score on one of the bottoms rings but he stopped it easily.

He threw it back at me, "come on, try again."

I turned around before I doubled back and tried again in the top ring. His fingers grazed against it but he couldn't hold on it and slipped through.

"You let me score."

He held his hands up, "I did not."

I bit my bottom lip and looked at him for a moment before I moved my broom closer to his.

I whispered, "does anyone else know?"

He shook his head, "I wanted to wait until practice was over to tell them. I thought that if Katie came it would be too awkward if I'd just told them."

I nodded, "okay.

I heard Angelina yell down towards the pitch, "Katie? Practice started an hour ago- where have you been?"

She hopped on her broom and flew up towards us, "I was busy, sorry."

It seemed like she didn't notice that I was there until her gaze fell on Oliver and she noticed me near him.

He rolled her yes, "Oh God, why is she here?"

Oliver sighed, "she's here because you didn't show up. We needed another player."

"Oh right, and she just happened to be close by and you just happened to pick her, yeah?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "are you kidding me? She took you away, I'm not letting her take my team away."

I looked at her, "Katie, I wasn't trying to."

She stared me down, "I'm sure you weren't."

Alicia looked at me, "you took Oliver away?"

"I..well..."

Oliver moved towards her, "we are not gonna talk about this here." He looked around, "practice is done."

I looked down at the ground and began descending and had almost reached the ground before I felt a blow to my side and was knocked off my broom.

I slipped off my broom and landed awkwardly before I looked back over and saw that Katie had taken George's bat before she tossed it back at him.

Everyone seemd to be amazed at what had just happened before Oliver came down towards me and knelt beside me, "are you alright?"

I got on my knees before he helped me up, "sure."

I attempted to stand up straight but I was taken aback by a blinding pain in my ribs, "or maybe not so much."

Sarah ran out onto the field and touched my arm, "Elena! Oh God are you hurt? You look hurt."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

She grabbed my broom off the ground, brushing the snow off it, "I'll take this for you. Maybe Oliver should take you to the hospital wing."

"No, I hate anything-hospital."

She glared, "are you joking? He's taking you there."

He delicately wrapped his arm around me and touched my hand with the other.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead before he lead me back into the school and towards the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>I was quickly attended to and advised that I had three cracked ribs before I was told to take the most disgusting concotion that I had ever tasted in my entire life. Lucky, lucky me.<p>

Sarah and Fred had assured me that they would look after everything Katie. Thank God. I so was not in the mood to see her for a good while.

"Let me help you."

I winced as I sat down onto the chair in the common room, wishing that it wouldn't hurt every time I breathed out.

"Thank you."

Oliver kneeled down in front of me and placed his hands on my hips.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm sure I will be. Although I have to tell you that I've never had such a hard time dealing with a guy's psycho girlfriend."

He laughed and looked down at the ground before he moved my legs open and came closer.

He grabbed the back of my neck and gently kissed my lips before I moaned.

He pulled back, "was that a good moan or was that an "I'm in pain" moan?"

I giggled and placed my hand on my ribs at the sudden stabbing feeling that came over me.

"A little of both, I guess... so I'm guessing we'll have some questions from everyone tomorrow when we see them."

"Probably. That was the most dramatic practice I've ever held."

I smiled, "well it's the most dramatic practice I've ever been a part of."

"Why didn't you tell me you can fly like that?"

"I don't like to brag. Plus it makes me nervous when I'm put on the spot for certain things."

"I think you're an amazing flyer. You might want to work on your bludger-dodging skills, though."

"Excuse you! I wasn't aware we were still going. She caught me off guard."

"Alright."

"But thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

"Yeah?"

"Of course it does. You're this amazing quidditch player and captain and I know how much it means to you, so I know you wouldn't like it if I wasn't any good."

"It wouldn't matter even if you were terrible. I like you for other reasons, you know."

"Really? What reasons would those be?"

He laughed, "I know what you're doing here."

"And what's that?"

"You're fishing for compliments, aren't you?"

"Of course not. I would never do that to you."

He smiled and leaned closer, "I'll tell you every single reason why I like you if you come spend the night with me."

Oh, total swoon.

I moved forward and kissed his lips, "I'll take that offer."


	29. Chapter 29

I reached out and knocked on the portrait before I stepped back and waited for it to open.

It creaked as it was pushed out towards me right as I moved out of its way.

"Hey, my name's Elena. Would you happen to know who Rowan is? He's in sixth and I'm kind of looking for him."

He shook his head, "no, I don't. But you can come in."

"Thanks."

I stepped inside before I made my way over to the stairs.

I touched my side as I took my first step up.

"Do you need help or something?"

I turned back around, "no, no, I'll be fine."

As I took another step up the pain became worse so I grabbed onto the hand rail and forced myself up.

I heard laughed before I felt the boy standing behind me.

"You're being stupid, just let me help."

I giggled slightly as he placed one hand on my shoulder and another gripping my arm.

When we reached the top of the stairs I turned back to face him, "thanks very much."

"No problem."

He extended his hand out to me, "my name's Damon."

I gingerly shook it, "it's nice to meet you, Damon."

"...Elena?"

I turned around and saw Rowan standing outside of his room with a group of friends.

"Hey, I was just coming to talk to you."

"And meeting other guys on the way?"

I laughed and walked towards him, pulling him into his bedroom and closing the door behind us.

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips, "shoot."

I sighed as I sat down on his bed, waiting for him to take a seat next to me.

"Well, I..."

"Are you wanting to break up?"

"What?"

"Sorry."

"No, just, where did that come from?"

He laughed and looked at the ground, "my friend heard Katie talking today."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know."

"Rowan I'm really sorry."

He shook his head and held his hands up, "it's fine. You just should've told me sooner."

"I know. It's just that I really do like you."

"But not more than him."

"I"m sorry."

I slowly stood up and walked towards the window.

"Are you alright? He said she mentioned something about a bludger?"

He moved from his placed on the bed and approached me.

"Oh this? I'm fine. Cool as can be."

He reached down and pulled my shirt up, revealing the bandage that Madam Pomfrey had wrapped around me.

He let out a short laugh, "Are you sure? How the hell did you get this?"

I moved his hands away and placed my shirt back down, "I was playing quidditch."

"Since when do you play quidditch?"

"Since Katie decided not to show up for their practice...not that I blame her much. But anyways I was filling in for some drills and then she showed up super late and needless to say she wasn't very pleased."

"She did that to you?"

I nodded. "Believe it or not but it was actually when I had my back to everyone. I was in the process of leaving as I really wasn't in the mood for sticking around. It was getting majorly awkward."

"I'm mad at Oliver but even I wouldn't hit him with a bludger."

"I'm glad you wouldn't. I'm really the one that deserves the blame anyways."

I moved passed him and headed towards the door, "I should really be going."

"Elena."

"Yes?"

He touched my shoulders and looked down at me, "just let me do this one more time, okay?"

He leaned in and kissed my lips, pulling me into him before he stopped and stepped back.

"If it doesn't work out between you two I'm always here."

He smiled at me but I could tell that it wasn't 100% genuine.

I bit my lip before I smiled back, "thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

As I left his bedroom I closed the door behind me and leaned back on it as I caught my breath.

"Ah, good timing."

I looked down towards the stairs and saw Damon standing there.

"I was just about to leave. Need anymore help?"

I slowly walked towards him before he lightly placed his hands back in the same place they were before.

"Such a gentleman."

As we got to the bottom of the stairs he released me and walked ahead, pushing the portrair door open.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"What year are you in? I can't remember seeing you in any of my classes."

"I'm in seventh. You?"

"Fifth."

"That explains it."

"Right. Anyways, I'll see you around sometime."

"Sure."

I gave him a small wave before I made my way back to my own house.

* * *

><p>I tapped my pencil against my notebook as I rested my head in my hand.<p>

I gazed up at the clock and begged for the time to go by faster.

I sighed deeply before I heard George laugh next to me.

I looked towards him, "what?"

He leaned in and whispered, "you should maybe try to not look so incredibly bored. Snape will kill you, I swear it."

"Oh come on, I know you don't want to be here either."

"True, but you can at least pretend to not look like you're wanting to strangle yourself."

I giggled, "I'm sorry but I'm just so not in the mood for classes today. I just want it to be over with... how long until the weekend again?"

"It's only Monday."

"Why must you be so cruel to me?"

He smiled before he turned the page of his notebook and began scribbling with his pencil.

I looked up at the front of classroom and eyed Snape. Not in a sexual way, obviously, since why the hell would I be sexually attracted to him?

I was trying to think back to any single older women that I knew of. Sarah and I hadn't gotten very far in our find Snape a lady mission and I was eager to get a move on. I was still hoping that as soon as he got some action that he'd let up on his "I appear to hate all of my students and want to cause them utter misery" attitude.

I turned my eyes back to George as I heard him clear his throat.

He moved his sheet of paper towards me before I got ahold of it and turned it face up.

I let out a loud laugh before I placed my hand over my mouth.

"Miss Fedorov?"

"Um, yes, Professor?"

"Do you find something funny about my lecture?"

"Well, no, not particularly."

He began to slowly walk towards me as George reached out to grab the paper from me.

Snape's wand suddenly came down on top of it before George let go and sat back up.

He stared at it for a moment, "and I suppose this is supposed to be me?"

"Well, um, you see, Professor, Sir..."

George held his hands up in defense, "it's meant in the most flattering of ways, Mr. Snape."

"It's _Professor_, Mr. Weasley."

He grabbed the sheet of paper into his hands before he crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash at the back of the room.

"Detention, both of you."

As he turned to walk back towards the front of the room I reached my hand out and smacked George's arm.

"Damnit, George!"

"Oh come on, you'll have fun with me, I swear."

* * *

><p>"Clean."<p>

I stepped into the room and noticed the cleaning supplies next to the wall.

"That's it? You don't have more specific instructions other than "clean"?"

Snape rolled his eyes at me, "just do what you feel is expected of you. I'll return in a few hours."

George smiled, "so you're not staying to help then?"

He stared blankly at him before he turned around and closed the door.

I laughed, "he so hates you."

George touched his hand to his heart, "me? How could anyone hate me?"

I walked towards the supplies and bent down, "you know what I wonder?"

"What?"

"Why the hell do they even have this stuff here? I mean, we're aware magic exists, right? Why not just magically clean the room instead?"

I felt him step behind me, "because they still like the idea of capital punishment?"

I turned to face him, "did you wanna dust or did you wanna sweep?"

He touched his hand to his chin, "I'm a sweeper."

I stood up and handed him the broom before I grabbed the duster.

I walked towards the bookshelves and began running it over the surfaces.

I sighed, "I hate this already."

* * *

><p>I sat down in the chair at the desk as I tried to catch my breath.<p>

We'd been extra good and not only did we clean, we also organized the books that were sprawled throughout the floor. Personally I think they messed up the room just so that they could give us a harder time but George seemed to disagree with me.

I heard a knock on the door and looked towards him.

"Get that for me Georgie? I'm too tired."

"Yes, master."

I laughed as he opened the door, revealing Sarah, Fred and Oliver.

I gasped (as quietly as possible) as Oliver walked through the door.

He wasn't wearing anything special, just jeans and a t-shirt but oh my sex god did he ever look dee-lish.

I stood up from my seat as he came towards me.

I smiled as my heart attempted to jump through my chest. "Hi."

He bit his bottom lip (and I almost died), "hey."

I felt slightly strange. I'd told him the night before that I was going to break up with Rowan but I hadn't been able to see him all day so we hadn't been able to spend time together as officially being boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

If I'm being completely honest with you, all I could think about was how much I wanted to take him up to my room but being the oh so innocent girl that I was, I knew I wasn't ready for that.

I grinned as he reached out and touched the sides of my face before he connected his lips with mine.

I couldn't help but moan into him, which caused him to smile against me.

"I sincerely hope the three of you just arrived as Mr. Weasley and Miss Fedorov were to be busy cleaning."

I stepped back from Oliver and moved my arm, showcasing the room.

"No, no, it's clean. See? Personally, I think it looks really great in here. Don't you? Well, I mean, how could you not? It looks so much better. Don't you think? I think so."

Oliver laughed and grabbed my hand, "I think you talk too much."

Snape crossed his arms, "very insightful, Mr. Wood."

I frowned before I heard George shuffle in his place, "So are we free to go, Professor?"

Snape nodded before the five of us exited and headed back towards our common room.

I felt elated as Oliver wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. "Come to my room tonight?"

Oh yes please.


	30. Chapter 30

I stepped out of the shower and quickly towel-dried my hair before I ran it over my body.

I moved in front of the mirror and wiped away the steam with my hands as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I bit my lip and thought about how I wanted to do my hair before I decided on just keeping it simple and straightening it for the day.

I recited a spell to dry it before I plugged my straightener into the wall and waited for it to heat up.

I ran it through my hair a few times before I wrapped my towel around myself and walked into the bedroom.

I looked towards Sarah's bed and averted my eyes. "Oh God!"

Fred laughed, "relax! We're just making out!"

I tentatively looked back over at them, "then why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's hot in here."

"Okay. So what about your pants?"

He looked on the ground and spotted his trousers in the middle of the floor.

"Oh. I was wondering where those got to."

I smiled, "look, you can make out but I'd appreciate it if you kept your clothes on next time when I'm here.

I picked up his pair of pants and tossed them at his head.

"What? Says the girl who comes marching in here with only a towel wrapped around her? I bet you're completely nude under there."

"Fred is right. You're just a big hypocrite, Elena."

I let out a short laugh as I searched through my drawers and pulled out the appropriate uniform pieces for the day.

"I hate you both."

She frowned, "you do not. You love us. L-o-v-e us."

"I do not l-o-v-e either of you."

Fred stood up and opened his arms, "come on. Give us a hug."

"What? No."

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't dreamed of this moment. You're naked under there, me in just my boxers. It's perfect."

Sarah sat upright and removed the covers off of her, revealing that she'd already gotten dressed for the day.

"Freddie you're scaring her."

He pouted before she tossed his pants and shirt at him.

I spun around and stepped into the bathroom and changed before I reemerged just as Fred brushed past me.

"Get out of the way, Elena, I need the mirror to fix my hair."

I looked towards him, "you know there's no way you're going to make that hair settle down."

"I agree. It's really awful- always has been."

I looked towards the door and saw Oliver leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

I can't seem to stop myself from almost fainting every time I look at him.

"Good morning."

He moved from his place and came towards me, "good morning."

He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me.

I went all jelliod and had to grab onto his arms just to keep myself up.

Being the girlfriend of a Scottish God apparently makes it hard to function properly.

* * *

><p>"So?"<p>

I looked up as I took a sip of my drink before I placed it back down onto the table.

"...so what?"

Angelina leaned forward, "have you slept with Oliver yet?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, you can tell us."

My gaze changed over to Alicia, "um, no. We haven't slept together."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not yet sixteen?"

Sarah leaned into me, "oh come on, stop pestering her. It's not like either of you have."

Alicia shrugged, "sorry. We were just wondering is all."

I nodded, "no, it's fine. You'd think so considering Katie was wide open for business."

As if on queue my gaze was drawn towards the door where I saw Oliver walking in with Fred and George.

Angelina laughed, "oh god."

"Oh god what?"

"You're so obvious."

I held my hands up, "obvious about what?"

"You so heart him."

I giggled, "I do not heart Oliver."

"Fine...liar."

I shoved closer to Sarah as Oliver climbed onto the bench next to me.

"Hi."

He smiled, "hey."

He looked at the staring eyes our group of friends around us as he appeared to be contemplating whether to kiss me or not.

He shrugged before he leaned into me and connected his lips to mine.

I kissed back for a moment before I decided I didn't want to make a scene.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the table.

"How were classes, Elena?"

I looked up at him and had to stop myself from jumping him right then and there.

Alicia swooned, "oh goodness Oliver you are just tooooo dreamy!"

I laughed before I stood up from my seat, "I think I'm gonna get out of here."

I walked away from the table and had almost made it to the door before I felt a hand slip into mine.

I looked back at Oliver before I pulled him out into the hallway.

"I'm sorry, it was just getting really awkward in here."

He reached his hand out and touched my hair, "it's fine."

I felt my breathing pick up it's pace.

Aren't I just pathetic? He barely has to do anything and I go all crazy horny for the guy. You'd think I could have some kind of self composure procedure here but apparently I'm seriously lacking in that department.

I looked around the hall before I spotted what appeard to be a closet.

"Come with me."

I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him as hard as I could before I opened the door, pushed him inside and closed it behind us.

I struggled to make anything out as soon as the door shut, blocking out all of the light.

I reached my hand along the wall but couldn't find anything.

I tripped over my own feet as my body connected with Olivers.

I laughed, "oops, sorry."

"I'm not."

I hadn't realized how close I'd gotten to him all of sudden until he spoke and I realized I could make out the outline of his face mere inches from mine.

"You're not?"

I shivered as he ran his hands up my thighs and stopped at my waist.

"No."

My hands shot out and I felt as if I had absolutely no control over what I was doing as I pulled him into me and attached my lips to his.

I guided his mouth from my lips to my neck where he began to suck with such a force that I didn't know what even possible from a human being.

I moaned at the sensation that it was giving me before I pushed him away, reached out and pushed his robe off of him.

"Elena."

My chest heaved as I tried my best to control my body temperature, although I'm fairly certain that what I was doing was completely moot.

I stood still as he glided his hands up my chest and stopped at the top of my shirt.

"Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you want?"

"What?"

I closed my eyes for a moment before I realized what Oliver was really asking me.

I sighed and turned around, sliding my hands along the wall before I ran into the switch.

I flicked it on and looked down at the ground for a moment while my eyes got used to the sudden change in brightness.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Right."

"You know I'm not looking for a thesis here, it's really just a yes or no."

"But it's hard. Because you know I want to but it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"...could we maybe finish this discussion somewhere a little less icky?"

He looked around and saw the cleaning supplies, including what looked to be a century-old mop.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>I sat down on the sofa and looked into the fire as I felt Oliver sit down next to me.<p>

"So what's hard?"

I crossed my legs and turned my body towards him, "it's just that sometimes I can forget that I'm still fifteen and.."

"When's your birthday?"

"In a few months... but anyways..."

He laughed, "sorry. Keep going."

"Okay. And then I think about how you're seventeen and how I know you and Katie have slept together and I feel like you're expecting something from me but at the same time I don't feel any pressure from you."

"So...?"

"But then when I see you and when I'm around you I feel like I have a hard time controlling myself."

"Elena I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to."

"But that's the thing, I do want to. I want to incredibly badly."

"But you still don't think it should happen?"

"...I don't know."

He moved closer to me, "you don't have to decide right now."

"I don't?"

"No."

He reached out and ran his hand through my hair, "there are other things we can do to pass the time..."

I closed my eyes and a feeling of complete want rushed through me.

I looked at him and realized just how badly I wanted him at that particular moment but felt as if I just couldn't bring myself to do it. "I think I need to wait."

He shifted, "it's fine."

I looked down and realized that maybe he wasn't as fine with not having sex as he was pretending to be.

He smiled, "I can't help that, it's your fault. But it's fine, really. I can wait for you."

I moved in place and got on my knees before I wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on the lips.

"I'm sorry."

I sat up and walked towards the stairs before I looked back at him. "Goodnight."

It took everything in me not to invite him up to my room.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oooh, thanks so much."

"You're welcome."

I watched as Sarah sat down beside me before I grabbed a hot chocolate from her hands.

"So?"

I looked out into the field and saw the Gryffindor team practicing drills.

I turned my gaze to Sarah, "are you wanting to ask me something?"

She held her hand up, "I was just wondering how you feel about... well, that."

She pointed out towards the pitch.

I shrugged, "well, I'm not exactly happy about him still having to spend time with her, but there isn't really anything I can do about it."

"What does he think?"

"He knows how I feel. But I know how important this game is to him. If she won her place on the team for being the best, even though I'm so much better, then I don't want to rob him of that."

She turned to face me, "that's the most mature thing I've ever heard you say."

I laughed, "I know but I hate it."

"Well whatever. At least you know that it's done. For him, at least."

"That's true. I mean, I don't have to be worried about him potentially going back to her. That's something."

"Plus he likes you so much more than he ever liked her."

"Really?"

"Oh for sure. I remember when they first started dating it was obvious that she liked him a lot more than he did her."

"I didn't know that. I thought it was more of a gradual "I'm not liking you as much" kind of thing."

"I don't really think so. They dated for a long time but you could always tell there wasn't an enormous amount of interest on his part."

"So why was he with her for such a long time then? Because, and this isn't just me being biased here, but he's super hot. It's not like he couldn't get anyone else."

"I don't know. Too busy with quidditch, maybe... or maybe he was just waiting for you."

"I'll pick the latter."

* * *

><p>The bell rang and I thanked the lord that class was over for the day - it meant it was one day closer to Friday.<p>

I sighed and picked up my books in my left hand before I grabbed my bag with the other.

I made my way into the hall before I heard my name called.

"Elena!"

I turned around but as I did another body collided with my shoulder, knocking my books to the ground.

I winced as I bent down and attempted to pick them up.

I stopped as I noticed a foot in my view before I looked up and saw Oliver.

I noticed him smirking down at me.

"You know it's your fault this happened to me."

He held his hand to his heart, "me? What did I do?"

"Had you not called out to me I wouldn't have turned around so suddenly."

"...and wouldn't have been knocked in too."

I nodded before I gathered my books and stood up.

"It's all your fault."

He stepped closer to me and placed his hands on my arms.

"Will you let me make it up to you?"

I bit my lip, "maybe."

"Maybe? I'm really looking for a yes."

"If you're nice to me, I might change my mind."

He moved his face closer to mine, "how nice are we talking here?"

I connected my lips with his. "Extraordinarily nice."

"Oliver!"

I jumped slightly at the sound of Katie's voice before I spotted her a few feet behind him.

I nodded my head in her direction before Oliver slid his hand down my arm and linked his fingers with mine as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Katie?"

She looked down at our hands and I noticed her expression changed to one of sadness before she shook it off and huffed.

"It's about Saturday's practice."

"What about it?"

"I can't make it."

"What?"

She crossed her arms, "I said I can't make it."

"Why not?"

"I made other plans."

"Other plans? Katie, the schedule went up a month ago, you knew that there was gonna be a Saturday practice."

"Oh I know. I just needed to do something else."

"Needed? What, is it a homework thing? Cuz I can't think of anything else you need to be doing during Saturday's practice."

"Look, Oliver, I just have somewhere else I want to be."

"...you know we're still going to hold it whether you come or not."

"I know."

"Considering what happened last time I wanna ask you if it'd be alright if I have someone take your place."

I felt a little bad for her. I knew that he was only talking in terms of quidditch but I couldn't help but feel as if there was a double meaning to that statement.

She swallowed, "not a problem."

She looked towards me, "I'm sorry about your arm."

I shook my head, "it's fine."

Oliver looked at me, "no, it's not."

Katie shrugged, "look, I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Oliver leaned in and kissed my lips, "why did you say it was fine?"

"Well, I don't know. How was I supposed to say, "I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend but you're a total bitch and I think you might be crazy."

He laughed, "I don't know how you say that."

* * *

><p>I pulled my legs into my chest and watched Fred as he lit the fire.<p>

"There, that's better."

I watched as him and George continued to square off in their game of quidditch chess.

"You know I must say that I'm on George's side here."

Fred looked at me and frowned, "what? Why?"

"Because you have Sarah cheering you on and poor George has no one."

"Oh, thanks."

I giggled, "sorry Georgie. But if it helps, you've got me now."

"I'm not sure Oliver would go for that."

I turned and looked at him as he wrapped his arm around me, "just for tonight."

I laughed as I heard the portrait swing open, revealing Angelina, Alicia and Katie."

I sighed, "oh good."

"Hey, you guys!"

I gave a little wave, "hey."

It became obvious that everyone was feeling the immense tension as the room as George suggested the three of them sit with us.

Katie held her hand out, "no thanks, that doesn't interest me at all. I'd really rather be elsewear."

Without saying goodnight to anyone she stormed up the stairs.

Alicia pointed up the stairs, "we'd better go. Sorry guys."

Fred looked at Oliver and me, "boy, she knows how to make things terribly awkward, doesn't she?"

Sarah laughed, "it'll get better, I'm sure."

"Oh God, I hope so."

Oliver pulled me into him, "it will."


	32. Chapter 32

I looked down at my agenda and gazed across the page to Saturday, the date that I'd circled.

Angelina leaned closer and looked down.

She moved her hand and pointed, "what's on Saturday?"

I looked up, "it's my birthday."

Her eyes widened, "seriously?"

I laughed, "seriously. Why would I lie about that?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. Are you planning on doing anything for it?"

"I'm not really sure. To be honest I haven't really said anything to anyone about it."

"Why not? It's your sixteenth, isn't it? That's kind of a big deal."

"Oh, I know. I get it. It's just all of my friends at Beauxbatons made such a huge deal about it and to be honest, I'd rather just spend the night with my friends rather than in a room filled with a bunch of people that I don't know."

* * *

><p>I took a sip of my drink before I moved closer to Oliver.<p>

"Hey."

He smiled, "hi."

"You know it's almost the weekend again."

"It is, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, this Saturday is December the 12th."

"What's on the 12th?"

"...it's my birthday."

"Your birthday is this Saturday? Why didn't you say anything? That's only two days from now."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want it to be a big deal."

He laughed, "then it doesn't have to be."

"Good. Thank you."

"But we have to do something. If you don't want a party then at least spend the night with me."

"Alright."

"You'll have a good time."

"I don't doubt it."

* * *

><p>I lifted my arms above my head and stretched before I opened my eyes and jumped.<p>

"Oh God!"

As I looked around me I saw Sarah, Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia surrounding my bed.

"Good morning, birthday girl!"

I sighed and covered my eyes, "what time is it? It's too early to be my birthday."

Sarah sat down, "are you kidding me? It's 10:00. We even let you sleep in since it's your special day."

"I missed breakfast?"

"Nope!"

She turned around and grabbed a plate from her bedside table, "we brought the food and drinks to you. How nice of us."

I smiled, "thank you."

I was about to sit up before I remembered that I'd gone to bed wearing a revealing nighty.

"Um, would you boys mind stepping outside for a moment? I need to change."

"We can't stay?"

Alicia elbowed George in the gut before he grimaced and left the room with Fred.

I quickly looked through my drawers and found a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut top before I went into the washroom to change.

I brushed my hair before I applied some makeup and put my jewelery before re-emerging.

"You know you don't have to get all made up just to eat breakfast."

I smiled and looked at Alicia, "I know. But you've all already gotten read for the day, I don't want to feel like a slob next to you three."

I opened the outside door and let Fred and George back in before I took a bite of food.

"Where's Oliver?"

Fred looked at me, "oh, Oliver? Oh um, well he's...he's someplace."

"And where is someplace?"

"Oh you know...around. Someplace."

"Why are you being so weird?"

He placed his hand over his heart, "me, be weird? I could never be weird. I'm normal."

"Freddie, it's my birthday. You have to be nice to me. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

I frowned, "...fine."

I took a sip of my juice before Angelina moved towards Sarah's bed and picked up a box from behind it.

"This is for you."

She shoved it in my face before I laughed and took it from her, "thank you. What is it?"

"You're supposed to open it, you know, otherwise the element of surprise is ruined. That's how presents work. And anyways, it's from the five of us - not just me. Although come to think of it, I should've just said it was from me, then I'd look like the best friend ever.

I giggled before I opened it and pulled out an expensive pair of knee-high hboots.

"Ohmygod."

Sarah clapped, "I know, right? You like them, don't you? I remember you saying that you wanted them when you were looking at that one magazine a few weeks ago and I thought they'd be perfect."

"Of course I do, you guys are amazing! Thank you so so so much. I love you all."

I got up from my place in my bed and hugged each person before I slipped them on my feet and looked in the full-length mirror.

"There are so hot, it's ridiculous."

"I couldn't agree more."

I looked towards the door and saw Oliver standing there, resting on the doorframe.

"Hey, where have you been?"

"Around."

"It's my birthday."

He stood up and came towards me, "I know it is."

He held his hands out and grabbed the sides of my face, pulling me in for a kiss.

"Happy birthday."

I must tell you that with the combination of his Scottish accent plus his dreamboat good looks it sometimes takes everything in me not to literally swoon.

* * *

><p>"Come with me."<p>

I stood up from my place at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and grabbed onto Oliver's hand as he pulled me towards the door and into the hall.

"Just come with me."

As he led me outside a small gust of wind picked my hair up off my shoulder as I shivered.

I let go of him for a moment as I did up my jacket before I reached out and entwined my fingers with his.

As we reached the lake I saw that a blanket had been spread out onto the ground.

I laid down beside him before he grabbed another blanket and wrapped it around us.

I looked up saw the smallest amount of snow falling in between the stars.

"Happy birthday."

I smiled, "thank you."

He reached around and grabbed a small box out of his back pocket.

"I might have something for you."

"You might?"

He laughed, "okay, I do have something for you. It's not wrapped, so I'm sorry. I'm just terrible at it. I thought it would look better if I didn't even try."

I giggled, "it's alright."

I grabbed the box from his hands and slowly opened it.

I wrapped my fingers around the locket and pulled it out.

"It's beautiful."

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

I sat up for a moment before I clasped it around my neck as I laid back down beside him.

I ran my fingers over it and examined it more closely before I popped it open.

I noticed a small slit to place a picture in.

"You do realize I'm going to be super corny and put a picture of us in here."

He smiled, "You can put whaever you want in there."

I snuggled into him and kissed his neck, "thank you."

He shifted beside me and climbed on top of me, "you're welcome."

He grabbed my hands and placed them above my head before he leaned down and kissed my lips.

Despite the snow I suddenly felt as if the temperature had skyrocketed.

I moaned as he kissed from my lips to along my jaw.

"Happy birthday, love."

Oh yes. Happy birthday to me.


	33. Chapter 33

You know, sometimes I'm very greatful for studyhall period. I must admit that there are certain times when I may not have done my homework when I really should've, which makes studyhall a lifesafer. However, there are other times when it's just dreadfully boring.

Unfortunately for me, I had actually done my homework the night before.

I looked around the hall and was disappointed that Oliver didn't have his at the same time is mine - obviously not, considering he's two grades above me, but still. One can dream. Not to mention the fact that he'd scheduled another during-the-day quidditch team meeting. If I'm being honest I do sometimes hate them for getting out of class early. Stupid buggers.

I tapped my pencil on the table and rested my head in my hands before I realized that one of my nails had broken

"Oh damnit. I just painted you, too."

I grabbed my purse from underneath the table and opened it before I made a thorough search for my nail file.

I sat back in my chair and leaned back as I placed my feet onto the edge of the table and began filing.

I held my hand out in front of me, inspecting the situation. Once I was pleased I tossed the file back into my purse and shut my eyes.

"Miss Fedorov."

"Hmm?"

"You're sitting in an inappropriate manner, don't you think?"

I opened my eyes back up and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry, Professor. I'm just a little bored is all. I don't exactly have any studying to do during study hall."

She smirked before she leaned down, "if you promise not to tell everyone I'll let you leave a little early for the day."

I smiled, "are you serious?"

"When am I not serious?"

I stood up and grabbed my bag and my books, "you know you've always been my favourite here."

As I walked down the hall I accidently let a book slip from my grasp before it hit the floor.

"Damnit."

As I bent down to pick it up I heard footsteps stop in front of me. I stared at the shoes and noticed that they were in dire need of a wash before I looked up and saw who it was.

I sighed before I placed the book back in my grasp and stood upright.

"Marcus."

He smiled and showed off his teeth before he reached out to grab my hand. He leaned forward as if to kiss it before I pulled back from his grasp.

"You've apparently forgotten the first time we met. I didn't want you to kiss my hand then and I don't want you to kiss it now."

"You don't appreciate a gentleman."

I smirked, "you consider yourself a gentleman? Most gentlemen I know don't go around kissing the hands of other men's girlfriends."

"I thought I'd heard something about that."

"Yet that didn't seem to stop you."

"Things like that don't stop me when I'm interested in something."

My stomach did a flipflop, and believe me when I tell you it wasn't in a good way. Not in the least.

"That's nice but I've really got to be going."

He reached out for me but I managed to slither out of his way before I proceeded down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

I pushed the portrait door open with my foot before I heard Oliver's voice as he explained quidditch drills.

I instantly tensed up as I saw the team sitting around the fire, of course, Katie being one of them.

I tried to be as quiet as I could but the heels on my shoes failed me.

Oliver stopped talking and looked over at me. "Elena."

I was surprised at the eagerness in which he said my name. I knew he was trying to seem not overly interested in me for the sake of a teammate but unfortunately this time his voice betrayed him.

"Hi."

George let out a slight cough as I made my way passed them towards the stairs.

"Don't let me interrupt."

Oliver began to protest but I ignored him and made my way up to my room before I closed the door behind me.

I tossed my book and my bag onto my bed before I kicked my shoes off my feet and removed my cardigan.

I loosened my tie before I made my way over to my chest and rummaged around for some clothes. I pulled out a pair of high-waisted jeans and a buttoned-up tank top.

I quickly removed the rest of my uniform before I changed into my newly chosen outfit.

I sat back down on my bed before I adjusted my pillow and leaned back.

I closed my eyes as I placed my hands over my face and took a deep breath.

I let my mind wander before I thought to myself about what the next two years of school would be like for me without Oliver around protecting me from the wrath of a certain person whose name begins with a "K" an ends with an "atie." Would there ever be a time when she would forgive me and move on or am I really that unlucky? I'm sure it would be the latter, knowing how things usually go for me.

I was surprised she hasn't yet tried anything. I know it had only been a few days but I was under the impression that she would act as soon as I stole Oliver from her. Well, not really stole, I guess. In order to steal something it has to belong to someone and from everything Oliver's said, he certainly didn't belong to Katie. At least not like she thought he did.

But of course that's just from his perspective.

I found myself feeling slightly guilty before I shook it off and re-opened my eyes.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that half an hour had gone by. I'd let my mind wander longer than I'd intended it to.

I stood up before I left the comfort of my bedroom as I made my way down the stairs to find that the team had left. I thought to myself for a moment before I realized that they must have gone to the pitch.

I contemplated whether or not to go before I made up my mind and ran back upstairs to grab a jacket, scarf and gloves before I slid on a pair of knee-high boots.

It seemed to take longer than usual to get to the pitch but I supposed that's how it is when you travel alone.

I gingerly walked up the stairs of the bleachers as I realized that some ice had formed on them since the last time I'd been there.

I smiled to myself as I turned my gaze to Oliver who was manning the hoops.

It really didn't matter how many times I saw that Scottish sex god in his uniform, it still made me just as hot as it did the first time.

I heard him yell out as his let everyone know that practice was finished before I managed to catch is gaze.

I waved at him before he flew down towards me.

"Hey, I didn't see you there. I thought you were still up in your room."

"Oh, I was. But then I got bored and thought I'd come find my friends and watch them practice. After all, it is always entertaining watching Fred and George go at it with the quaffle."

He smiled, "and here I was thinking the only reason you'd come down here was just because you missed me."

"Don't be so full of yourself. It's not becoming of you."

He let out a laugh, "so that's not a reason at all?"

I shrugged, "well... it might be a reason. But it's certainly not the only reason."

He leaned forward and reached out for me, pulling me into a kiss.

"Then what are your other reasons?"

I tried to think but I found myself being stumped. "Okay, fine. You've caught me. it's the only reason."

He bit his lip, "I thought so."

* * *

><p>I pulled the trunk lid open and let out a loud laugh.<p>

Oliver looked over at me, "what?"

"Does Sarah know that Fred has pornographic magazines in here?"

"Who said they're Fred's?"

"Well, they're not yours, are they?"

He shrugged and smiled at me.

"Oliver, are they yours?"

"What if they are? Will you be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I'm looking at other naked women?"

"Well, yes, but I mean, you are a boy and I was under the impression that boys like to look at naked women."

"That's true."

"But are these your naked women?"

"Well they're not exactly _mine_, are they?"

"You know what I mean."

He hesitated for a moment before responding.

"One of them is mine."

"Just one of them? There are five here."

"Just one of them."

"Are you sure?"

He laughed, "of course I'm sure. I'd know if I had more than one, wouldn't I."

"Why only one?"

"Do you want me to have more? Because if you want me to have more I can go out and get some."

I giggled, "no, I don't want you to have more, it's just hard to believe that only one of them is yours."

"It's true."

"Why just one, then?"

"I got it from Fred. He gave it to me a while ago."

"Why?"

"Why does any man give another man porno material?"

I thought for a moment and suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Is this because I haven't slept with you yet?"

He sighed, "Elena..."

"I'm sorry."

He stood up from his place on the edge of his bed, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I told you I'd wait as long as you needed."

I thumbed the edge of the locket that he'd given to me on my birthday before I looked up at him.

"I know you did."

"And I meant it."

"...you don't like, look at that thing every day do you?"

He smiled, "not everyday, no."

"...so just every other day?"

He laughed once more and kissed me on the forehead before he made his way down to my neck.

I felt my heart rate pick up before I reached my hand out and touched his back.

"You know you can't just kiss me and get out of answering my question."

He suddenly stopped and rested his forehead against mine before looking me in the eyes, "can't I?"

Swoon.

* * *

><p>"So you mean you still haven't had sex yet?"<p>

"No, we haven't."

Sarah stared at me, "even with all those nights you've spent together?"

I smiled. "Nope...perfect gentleman."

"When do you think?"

I shrugged. "Do you think it would be totally cliched if I gave it to him as a Christmas present?"

"Are you being serious?"

I nodded, "it's certainly something that I've thought about."

"And you're positive that you wouldn't be considering this just because you know that it's something he wants?"

"And something I want."

"Okay, and something you want. But you realize that losing your virginity is a massive deal, right?"

"I know."

"And you can't take it back."

I laughed, "or so I'd thought."

She thew her hands up in the air, "I'm sorry. I don't want to come off all mothery on you. It's just I know how important something like this is to you and I want to make sure that you're doing it because you're ready for it and not just because you're boyfriend is older than you and is most likely an insatiable animal in the sack?"

"You think he's an animal in bed?"

"Well I don't know. He's older, he's sexy, not to mention I'm sure his body's ridiculous considering all of the time he spends playing quidditch."

I couldn't help myself as I imaged a shirtless Oliver.

"Well you've got that right, then."

She walked towards me and took my hand, "if you think it's the right time then I'm all for it."

"You think he wouldn't mind if I did that for him instead of buying him at actual gift?"

"Elena are you an idiot? Of course he wouldn't. That's basically the best gift you could possibly give a 17 year old boy."

"The only problem is I don't exactly know how I'd present it to him. It's not exactly like I can gift wrap myself."

Sarah let out a laugh, "I'd like to see that."

"But honestly, how do I do that? Do I wait until after he gives me my gift and then whip my pants off or something?"

"That's not exactly the epitome of romance, Elena."

I smiled, "I know. Don't worry, I'll think of something.


	34. Chapter 34

I took one last brush over my thumbnail before I gingerly screwed the lid back on and placed the polish on my bedside table.

"Sarah!"

I looked towards the washroom as she peaked her head out of the doorframe.

"What?"

"Are you just about ready?"

"Just gimme five more minutes."

I smiled, "you said that five minutes ago you know."

I waved my hands around in an attempt to try the polish faster as I stood up and walked around my bed towards where I'd left my heels.

I quickly slipped my feet into them and walked towards the washroom.

"Does this look good?"

I'd decided on a pair of fitted black leather pants, a low cut white tank and, because it was almost Christmas, a red cardigan.

Sarah nodded, "what about me?"

"You look really nice."

I walked over to the vanity and grabbed a perfume bottle from it, spraying it over me twice.

"Ready now?"

"Yeah."

As I opened the door the music that previously seemed more like a hum than anything hit me.

I tried my best to not trip over myself and I made my way down the stairs.

"Oh God."

"What?"

I felt Sarah peak over my shoulder and into the common room.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just Katie's in there."

"So what?"

"I just really don't want to walk down to the hall with her is all. I have a feeling that that would be very uncomfortable."

"So you just want to wait here? Right on the stairs? Blocking the way down?"

I looked behind us and noticed a few boys trying to pass us.

I sighed, "fine."

I put on my best confidence-filled face as I took the last few steps down into the common room.

I watched as she turned her body and shifted her gaze towards me.

I froze for a moment as she stared me down as hard as anyone ever could before I managed to remember how to walk.

I hurried towards the portrait and pushed it open as I pulled Sarah along with me.

She laughed, "God, don't seem so frightened. She's only a sixteen year old girl you know."

I smiled, "I know. It's just hard not to be a bit afraid of her when I know that more than anything in the world she'd like me to drop off the face of the earth."

"Not to mention she's already tried to kill you once."

As we walked down towards the great hall we talked about our plans for the holiday break.

"Are you gonna see Fred at all?"

"Yeah, I'm actually gonna go over to his place the day after Christmas and then I'll stay with him until school starts again."

"Oh you're so lucky."

"What about you and Oliver?"

"We haven't really talked about it."

"No?"

"No."

"What do you mean, "no?" Why not?"

"I don't know... it just hasn't come up yet."

"You do realize that we leave for home tomorrow. If you don't talk to him now you're going to be in an excrutiating place called "zero-oliver-land."

"I know and I really don't want that to happen. It's just we haven't been together very long and I felt like he might not to come to mine or he might not want to bring me home."

"Are you serious? How could he not want to bring you home? Elena you're gorgeous and he's totally into you."

"Thanks, but it's just I've never had to do this before. At Beauxbatons it's not like I ever had a chance to bring a guy home to the family or whatever. This is new and it's strange for me."

"Just get over it and ask him. Besides, how else can you give him his Christmas present?"

As we stepped in through the doors I spotted Fred, George and Oliver standing by the side of the room next to one of the many Christmas trees.

"Hey."

He stepped into me and placed one hand behind my head, closing the gap between us."

"Hi."

I couldn't help but grin at what had just taken place. I know that we'd kissed a ton of times over the past three months but it still gave me butterflies every time.

"Happy Christmas."

He licked his lips - yum - "happy Christmas."

He took a step back from me for a moment as he reached out to grab his drink off the table.

I quickly scanned his body and decided that I was extraordinarily pleased with the way that he looked tonight.

"So Elena!"

I shifted my body slightly, "yes, Georgie?"

"How's your first Christmas at Hogwarts?"

I giggled, "it's good, thank you. Better than last years."

"Why? What happened last year."

"Oh there was just a whole ton of drama since it was a school full of girls and there was actually a big catfight that erupted between this girl Bethany and another girl named Amy over some guy that they'd apparently both been writing too." I let out a short laugh, "actually they ended up hitting each other and - you're liking this story more than I meant for you to, aren't you George?"

He leaned forward and placed his hands in his pockets, "...what?"

I scoffed, "you so did. What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry I was caught up with the imagery."

"You don't even know what they look like. Maybe they weren't even hot."

He smiled, "oh, in my head they are."

I reached over and hit his arm, 'you're such a boy, it's unbelieveable."

I felt Oliver slip his arm around my shoulders before he leaned in and kissed me on the head.

I knew I had to ask him sometime soon because I wasn't sure how well I'd be able to handle not spending time with him for two weeks. I know it really doesn't sound like a lot when you're just dating but to go from seeing someone every day to not seeing them for fourteen days, well, it's a long time.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Oliver asked me to dance.

He grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with mine as he pulled me out onto the dance floor.

I felt a little nervous when he placed his arms around me and I moved mine up around his neck.

"You know I've never slow-danced with a boy before."

"Really?"

Goodness. I know it's stupid but I love it every time he rolls his r's in his sexy Scottish kinda-way.

"Really. You're my first." - soon to be in more ways than one.

"Well I hope that you enjoy this as much as I do then."

I smiled, "I don't doubt it."

I leaned into him more and pressed my body against his as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I breathed in deeply as I realized that he had put cologne on tonight and oh God did it smell good.

"Can I have this dance?"

I was abruptly taken out of my perfect situation as I lifted my head up.

I looked to my right to see Marcus standing next to us.

Oliver laughed and looked down at me awaiting my response.

"Marcus, it's very nice that you'd ask me to dance but I'd really rather just dance with my boyfriend tonight."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's Christmas..." He leaned towards me and whispered, "...it could be your present to me."

I let out an awkward laugh, "you know what? As nice as that sounds, I'm gonna have to decline."

I reached out and patted his arm, "maybe next time, Flint."

He gave me a look of contempt before he stepped back from us and walked away.

I looked up at Oliver, "isn't he a charmer?"

I frowned slightly as the song ended before Oliver pulled me over towards a set of table and chairs.

He pulled one chair out and took a seat as he grabbed another and placed it directly beside it, tapping it with his hand.

I sat down and rested my hand on his thigh.

"You know I'm gonna miss you over the break."

I bit my lip, "are you?"

He leaned into me and stopped short of connecting our lips, "mhm."

I couldn't help myself as I erased the space between us and moaned slightly into it.

He pulled away and slid his hands down my arms, "you mean you don't want to see me over the two weeks at all?"

"What? No! I'd love to see you."

He laughed, "good because I've been meaning to ask you if you wanted to come to mine."

"...Really? You want me to come to your house? And meet your family?"

"That's usually how those things go, so yes."

"I'd love to!"

I reached out and pulled him into a hug that was tighter than I'd expected.

"Good. I'll call you sometime and we'll work something out."

"Alright... good. Otherwise you won't get your Christmas present from me."

Just thinking about it made me nervous. I desperately wanted my "gift" to be as good as it could be.

"I'll look forward to it. Yours is in my room though so you might have to come up there with me tonight."

"I hope there's really a present for me up there and this isn't you just trying to get me to spend the night."

He smirked, "there's a present, I promise."

I turned my head towards the door as I saw Angelina, Alicia and Katie walk through and walk towards us.

"Oh, excellent."

"Oliver."

"Hey, Katie... Happy Christmas."

"Right, thanks. Anyways, I just wanted to see if you wanted to spend some of the holidays with me like you did last year."

"Katie, I..."

"Remember last year? On Christmas Eve when my parents were gone to that party and we had that fire going..."

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Katie, stop."

"You didn't want me to stop then."

For a moment I had to stop myself from hitting her but I thought that would make me seem like the immature one.

Oliver held his hands up as he took a step towards her, "Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell you but this needs to stop right now."

I stood up and placed my hand on his arm, "Oliver..."

Alicia touched Katie's shoulder, "come on, Katie, you said you wouldn't say anything tonight."

I smiled a bit at her as she gave me a sympathetic look.

Oliver slid his hand across my lower back and pulled me into him.

I watched as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Without saying anything he quickly pulled me away from Katie as I could still hear her yelling after us even when we'd excited the hall.

He spun around and looked down at me, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's hard sometimes since I have to see her all the time."

"I know."

"...about what she said, about last Christmas..."

"I don't really want to hear about last Christmas. She gave me an image that I didn't want to think about in the first place so believe me, I don't need to hear more."

He nodded and slid his hand back into mine as we made our way back up to the common room and into his bedroom.

He shut the door behind us and locked it before reaching into his bedside table and pulling something out as he hid it into his hands.

"What exactly are you hiding?"

"Your present."

"Ooh- let me see."

He slowly opened his hand and revealed a small, delicate ring.

"Ohmygod."

I took it out of his hand and slid it onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"It's been in my family for a long time. My dad gave it to me about a year ago."

"And you still have it?"

"Well I didn't have someone I wanted to give it to."

I held my hand over my chest.

"You really know how to get into a girl's pants, don't you, Mr. Wood?"

He laughed, "I'm glad you like it."

"I really do."

He reached his hand out and moved my hair away from my face.

I smiled and pushed hard against his chest causing him to fall backwards onto his bed.

"What the hell are you doing!"

I bit my bottom lip and straddled him, "just giving you a preview to your Christmas present."


	35. Chapter 35

_This update is for Yugioh13 because it's her birthday tomorrow and this is my gift to her. xoxo_

_And just a note, for anyone who's read the previous chapters to this, this will obviously be more mature than you're used to but I hope you like it regardless._

* * *

><p>As we stepped through the door a wave of warmth enveloped me and I was glad to be out of the brisk wind and light blizzard that had seemed to magically appear before us. The hallway was dimly lit by a lamp and christmas lights that were wrapped around the bannister of the staircase, entwined with garland. As soon as the door closed behind us the smell of shortbread filled my nose and made my stomach grumble from the lack of food that I'd supplied it with for the day. "Your house is beautiful."<p>

"You've barely seen it."

I slipped my coat off of my shoulders and my nervous feelings began to overcome me once again. I'd never had to meet a boyfriend's parents before. Had he told them about me? Did he say I was pretty? Please tell me he's mentioned that he's no longer with Katie so that we can avoid a seriously detrimental first meeting with the parents.

"Mum?"

For a moment I thought that maybe everyone had gone to sleep already. After all, Oliver had traveled to my house earlier in the day to come and pick me up - I thought it was terribly sweet of him. He'd met my parents and spent some time with them for a while before I packed up my things and we made our way to his place. It had taken longer than we'd meant for it to.

I jumped at the site of a small woman bounding around the corner. "Oliver!"

A smile erupted on his face as he bent down and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you, mum."

She pulled back and grabbed his arms as she stared at him for a moment as if she were in complete awe of him. I suddenly felt very awkward and worried that she wouldn't be impressed by me. I felt Oliver's eyes gaze down at me before he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "this is Elena."

She paused for a moment and I could tell that she was debating with herself whether to hug me or not but she chose otherwise and held her hand out. "It's really nice to meet you. Oliver's written home about you so much I feel like I know you."

I smirked, "has he?"

He shrugged, "she's lying... is everyone asleep?

"Your father's upstairs changing the linens on your bed. Said he wanted everything to be clean for your new girlfriend." She smiled, and I felt slightly better about being there.

I felt him nudge me forward and towards the stairs as he followed behind with my bags. "My rooms to the left."

As I stepped through the threshold I spotted who I naturally assumed was his father. Once he finished tugging the sheet under the attress he looked up at me, "you must be Elena."

I nodded. "Yes, that's me, the one and only." _Shut up.  
><em>

I was happy when he let out a small laugh and pointed towards a cot on the opposite side of the room. "That's for you, Oliver. Though I don't expect you'll be using it," he smiled as he looked from him to myself. He loudly clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "well... I'm gonna turn in for the night. Sleep tight and we'll see you in the morning."

As his father exited and closed the door I let out a sigh of relief. My eyes roamed around the room as I tried to take in as many details as I could. The dark, hardwood floor that was almost half-covered by a cream rug, the muted colours on the walls were covered in certain areas by various posters and pictures of people and things that I'd never seen before. His bed was newly and neatly made, along with the cot that was as far away from the bed as you could put it. "So if your dad doesn't think you'll be using it then why put the cot out?"

He laughed, "I'm sure it was my mum's idea. She knows what I do but that doesn't mean she won't hold out hope."

"Oh... your parents seem nice."

"Just wait until morning when you actually have to spend time with them. They'll be a holy terror, I swear it."

My eyes widened before he swiftly walked towards me and cupped the sides of my face, "I was just kidding. Don't freak out."

I raised my hands to his and pulled them from me, "I'm sorry, this whole thing just makes me nervous. When I met you I never expected this to happen."

"What? You never thought we'd get together?"

"Not particularly."

"You mean all those smouldering looks I gave you didn't register?"

I bit my bottom lip and crossed my arms, "that wasn't smouldering and you know it. You were just...being manipulative."

He unzipped his sweater and tossed it onto the chair that was pushed in to meet his computer desk, "I was being manipulative?"

"Yes! You were being all like, "oooh, I have a girlfriend but oooh, I think you're hot, Elena, please kiss me." That was you."

"That doesn't sound like me."

"Want me to do it with an accent?"

A loud laugh emerged from his lips before he leaned down and kissed me so delicately that I almost didn't realize that it happened. I felt heat rush through my body, a sensation that I was being forced to grow increasingly accustomed to. I couldn't stop myself from letting out a moan as he traced his fingers up my arms and pulled me into him. He picked up his pace and I desperately wanted to journey with him but I pulled back and held a finger to his lips, "you haven't gotten your Christmas present yet."

He raised his eyebrows and licked his lips, "I want it." The unexpected growl that emerged from him caused me to lose all sense of what I was about to say before I told him to turn around and face the door. "No peaking."

I unzipped my bag and dug into the bottom of it where I had stored the undergarments that I had purchased specifically for this. I slid my hands down my stomach and pulled at the bottom of my shirt, lifting it over my head, letting it fall to the floor beside me. I looked in his direction and noticed that the lamp situated behind me caused a shadow of my form to be projected in front of him. A sudden urge took hold as I undid my pants and shimmed out of them, trying my best to make my shadow tantalizing for him. I oh so carefully placed my hands on my back and unclasped my bra, gently removing it from my shoulders and off of my chest before I slid out of my thong and kicked it off of my feet.

I bent over and stepped into the pair of black, lace panties and slid them up over my ass, letting the elastic snap around my waist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his head start to turn. "Uh-uh. I said no peaking."

I hurridly did up my bra which extended to my waist in a corset fashion before I pulled the ponytail out and let my hair down, shaking it out. I pushed my suitcase off to the side and tried to relax. "Alright."

He turned around in a painfully slow movement as I held my breath. I'd been in bikinis in front of people before but this was an entirely different situation and felt extremely intimate. My breath hitched as he faced me, letting his eyes wander up and down my body, soaking it all in.

"Elena..."

I shifted my weight and rested my hands on my hips. "Happy Christmas."

He said nothing which caused me to suddenly question my decision to give my virginity to him as a Christmas present. I wanted him to say something, anything, he could yell at me for all I cared, I just needed a reaction from him.

"Oliver, I -"

I hadn't even seen him move. All I felt was the impact of my body being slammed against the adjacent wall, causing me to hit my head. I knew I should be in pain but the realization that he wanted me completely made the pain turn to pleasure.

His hands were everywhere, I couldn't keep track. They skimmed my neck, collarbone and stomach before he lurched away from me, the sudden loss of his body pressed against mine made me whimper as he lifted his shirt above his head, throwing it to the ground. He reached behind me and cupped my ass, lifting me slightly off the ground and moved me onto the edge of his desk, knocked his alarm clock onto the floor, causing a bang. "Oliver..."

"I don't care."

His mouth became attached to my neck as he sucked, hard. I bit my lip to stop myself from moaning loudly as he slipped my bra straps off of my shoulder. He detached himself from me and ran his hands to my knees, pushing my legs open as he stepped even closer, causing me to feel the hardness beneath his pants. His eyes pierced mine as I felt his hand rim the top of my bra, sliding down to the clasps of the corset. His eyes never left mine as he expertly undid each clasp, slowly, but surely, each movement causing my body temperature to rise and my pulse quicken.

I moved my arms to help him slide the garment off of me before he gently placed it onto the desk beside me. He allowed himself to look down at my bare chest. I felt overexposed and uneasy waiting for a response.

"You're beautiful."

I let my head fall back as he ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me back towards him, connecting our lips together. "The bed."

I nodded and slid off of the desk, trying my best to move towards his bed without forcing our lips apart. I pushed on his chest and watched him fall backwards before adjusting his position, silently calling me towards him with his eyes. I careful climbed onto the bed and straddled him, gasping as his rubbed his hips against mine. He reached out and touched my thighs, encouraging me to move my hips in a circular motion against him. He groaned as my hands shot down to his belt, quickly undoing it, followed by his pants. He looked at me expectantly as I slid down his legs, pulling his pants and underpants with me in one go.

His cock sprang upwards and I abruptly felt immature and inexperienced. I shook my head, trying to physically rid myself of my thoughts as I pulled his clothing off of his feet. I repositioned myself above him as he slid his hands around me and rolled us over. "Are you sure you want this?"

My breathing slowed as I took in what he'd just asked me. After the sudden buildup of this experience, the rush that I was getting from him and that he was so obviously getting from me, I felt deeply cared for. The fact that he would stop to ask me, I knew, had to have been difficult for him but he did it for me and I so terribly wanted to do this for him.

"I want you, Oliver."

He smirked and sat up, gripping the sides of my panties, gently running his fingers over my hips, tickling me. He looked up at me one last time before he slowly began to pull them down my thighs, revealing my most cherished body part to him, over my knees, down my shins, and off my feet.

"Oh, Elena."

I felt so vulnerable to him but all I wanted was for him to go further, to be closer to me. I raised my arms, begging for him before he positioned himself above me.

My stomach twitched as his fingers found their way to my core, slowly slipping into me. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop."

My eyes jammed shut as I became absorbed in the sensation of it all. Everything was so new, so much to take in, I couldn't stand it. My head felt as if it were spinning and my body felt feverish I was sure I would pass out of this were to continue.

"Oliver, please."

He eased his fingers out of me before he ran his tongue over them, enjoying the taste of me. I felt his cock touch in between my legs when he gave me one last chance.

"I don't want to hurt you."

I opened my eyes and looked up at him, spreading my legs further. "Please. I need you inside of me."

I knew it took everything in him not to ram it in, but instead be incredibly gentle. A guttoral moan escaped from him as my body sheathed itself around his cock. The pain was more than I had imagined as he first began to thrust and I willed my muscles to relax around him, causing the pain to slowly subside and turn into immense feelings of gratitude. I wanted more, I needed more.

"Oh God, Oliver."

He read between the lines and began to pump into me faster, causing me to arch into him with each thrust. The feeling of him inside of me was insatiable as I slid my nails down his back, stopping at his ass, begging for him to go harder, deeper.

I tried to stop myself but I let out a groan as he gripped my arms and held them above his head. I wanted to touch him but I felt an incredible amount of eroticism as he pinned my arms down. "I can't last much longer, Elena."

My sexual instincts took over as his head fell next to mine, "I want you to cum for me." A struggled sound emitted from him as I felt his body shake and his juices explode inside of me.

He pulled himself out and moved off from on top, laying down beside me. I felt sticky and hot but perfectly content as I turned my head to look at him.

I smiled and snuggled into his chest as I felt him kiss the top of my head, our ragged breathing slowly subsiding.

"Happy Christmas, Oliver."

"Happy Christmas."


End file.
